what we cant understand, those who love us can
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: *ch17 is up! Bulma is starting her school life at the beginning of senior year. The DBZ gang learn lifes loves lessons as they make wrong and right choices, featuring Bulma,Vegeta,Goku,ChiChi,Marron,Launch,Juu Krillen,Yamcha,Tien and RaditzSenior year has never before been so eventful, you better watch out the claws will be coming out! Everyone has things hiding in their closet
1. A Day To Remember part 1

**A/N: ONLY MATURE READERS. STRONG LANGUAGE AND FUTURE LEMONS!**

This is my first go at a fanfic. Im hoping to write a sequel, there will be a timetable for all the characters in chapter 2 I just need to tweak it!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter one**

A day to remember

Bulma Briefs stood rooted to the spot. She was standing outside the cast iron gates of orange star high, she was 'the new girl' and this was her first day at school – the last year of seniors and a day that she would remember for the rest of her life. It was a beautiful day, the sun was beating down on the hoards of people buzzing around the building. _Sigh _Bulma thought. _ Maybe mum and dad were right, maybe home schooling __**would've **__been the better option, I'll never fit in here especially as it is the last year. .. _as Bulma was about to take her first step into the jungle of people, a red convertible pulled up next to her it was sleek and sexy, she stood there staring and it took a while for her to register that the three girls in the car were glaring at her.

"Uh, excuse me _girl,_ but would you care to explain why you are staring? Are my boobs hanging out?" The lilac haired girl gasped. " You're not a lesbian are you?" Bulma began to mutter a response when the girl with black hair piped up.

"MARRON! You cannot go around accusing every girl who glances at you a lesbian! Uh. I am so sorry" she paused. "Your name is?" Bulma seemed to snap back into reality.

"My name is Bulma. I'm new here and well im starting during the last year of seniors." She stifled a laugh.

The girl with black hair beamed down at her "My name is ChiChi and this" turning to a blonde girl, "is Juu or as she prefers 18. And well you have already met Marron" she said "We'll help you find your feet!" ChiChi, 18 and Marron studied her timetable. "Wow, we have a lot of the same classes, you're not really with any of us because you're taking different advanced subjects. . . " ChiChi squinted in concentration " But I'll see you in Textiles, history, art and P.E for sure! " she trailed off.

"Well, uh Bulma, looks like you're in our form to!" 18 said rather awkwardly. Bulma glanced at her time table and saw that she in form N64.

The four of them entered the school with a regal air, Bulma gulped all eyes were on them. Chichi was wearing a thin orange long sleeved top with a knee-length red skirt, 18 was wearing a deep blue tank top with black skinny jeans, the dark blue top set off her baby blue eyes. Marron had on a tight fitting baby pink tank top and a blue denim mini skirt, they all had sunglasses but Bulma, who was wearing blue skinny jeans and a plain normal red t shirt. She immediately regretted not wearing her designer clothes but she hadn't wanted to over dress and wanted to be classed as normal.

The four of them waltzed into form just before the bell rang for the start of form. Chichi, 18, Marron and Bulma sat down next to two boys who ChiChi introduced as Goku and Krillan. Goku was ChiChi's boyfriend and Krillan and 18 were just close friends. Marron sighed and stared at her freshly painted nails. She didn't look intelligent but Bulma didn't want to make too many judgements on her first day, the teacher called the register and the class chatted.

"So, uh, Chi, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Goku asked nervously.

"Oh! Yes!" ChiChi said, as if she'd forgotten Bulma existed, "Goku, Bulma. Bulma, Goku." Goku was a tall muscular man with black sticky-uppy hair. _God he must use __**a lot **__of hair gel. _Bulma thought to herself. " Krillan, Bulma. Bulma, Krillan." Bulma smiled weakly and Krillan muttered "pleasure" before turning back to 18. Bulma couldn't fathom how Krillan who was her age was bald. She had to ask ChiChi that later.

Just then the teacher (pronounced naarr-ick-uss) asked the class is was around, everyone muttered 'no' except for Goku who said that he would be here. grunted and just as Bulma was about to ask who this was the bell rang for first period. Chairs scraped the floor and people were talking loudly, giggling and muttering, Bulma felt like an outcast. She had to stop being shy and make her stamp at this school. As the saying goes 'eat or be eaten.' She had science first which meant she was without the company of her new friends.

"Hey Bulma! Wait up! You didn't think we'd leave you to walk to class on your own now did you?!" ChiChi asked in surprise. Truth was Bulma had no idea what to expect nor where her class was. She shook her head and ChiChi, 18 and Marron led the way. After what seemed like an eternity of silence they finally reached Bulma's class.

"Well here it is. Now. Do not go anywhere after class, wait for us here, okay? You do not want to end up with the wrong clique."

"Okay guys." Bulma said smiling, before turning on her heel confidently finding her way to her seat (there was on one desk left with two empty seats) _perfect _she thought _a seat for me and one for my bag! _She sat down as the teacher handed out term books, she was getting a lot of glances from boys and girls. Bulma sighed and glanced over to the door, her heart stopped beating for a few seconds and her breath caught in her throat. And that's when she saw _him._ So utterly gorgeous, he had the same hair as Goku so she wondered if they were related or not. He was very muscular and wore designer navy blue jeans with a tight black top, he grunted as he walked in, head held high. Bulma was captivated, she barely heard the teacher scold him for being late. She was still away with the fairies when he plonked her bag down roughly and took a seat next to her, he leaned back in his chair arms behind his head, he looked at her out the corner of his eye, his eyes were black a dark cold hard black.

"WHAT are you oogling at?" he demanded. His voice portrayed nothing of what he was really feeling. She, was, _hot! _Her hair was shoulder length and aqua blue, her eyes were endless blue pools which stood out against her pale skin. Vegetas eyes travelled down. _Man,_ her body was _curvy. _

Bulma's politeness disintegrated and she stopped staring happily and scowled. No one spoke to her that way.

"Well. Certainly not you!" she retorted, tutting. Anger and fire coursed through her.

"Well, it certainly seems that you were looking at me, _girl_" he sneered at her.

"My name is Bulma, _boy. _And you must've been looking at me to see me looking at you!" a babyish response but she had to give one. By now they were both standing up shouting at eachother as if they were the only ones there.

"Well wench!-" but he was cut short because the science teacher slammed a book onto his desk and bellowed at them.

"VEGETA! First you turn up inexplicably late for my lesson, then you start harassing the new girl! Get out my class now!" Vegeta exited the class at tornado speed. "As for you Miss Briefs you've made yourself known now so there is no need to introduce you to the class." He glared down at her over his glasses. "I must say I'm disappointed." Bulma blushed and sat down, furious with herself, and _Vegeta,_ she wanted to spit his name. The rest of the lesson dragged by slowly and Bulma couldn't stop thinking about the arrogant bastard that got her in trouble on her first day. Man she couldn't wait to tell chichi about this idiot!

_**Meanwhile in Advanced English. . .**_

"LAUNCH!" chichi exclaimed. "LAUNCH! OH MY GOSH! There is a new girl at school and she's really pretty! You know the big boobs, small-" she was cut off by the a guy called Yamcha.

"Who has big boobs?" he asked rather too eagerly. Chichi rolled her eyes in disgust.

"This new girl in school called Bulma, she is way above your standards." She sneered. Yamcha ran a hand through his black spiky hair staring into thin air.

"And what does this chick look like Chi?" chichi glared at him.

"ONLY GOKU HAS THE RIGHT TO CALL ME _CHI _ASWELL AS SOME CLOSE FRIENDS! AND YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM!" she exhaled loudly before continuing. "And if you're _really _that interested just hang out _near _us at break and see for yourself." She spun around and walked off to her seat followed by 18, leaving poor Launch who hadn't managed to fit word in edgeways next to Yamcha. Launch sighed and walked to a table of two. She sat down and got out a pen and her English book waiting for the class to start so it could be over with. She hated Yamcha, he was such a womanizing 'bonehead' (as Vegeta says ^_^)

"Soo, Launch babe you still single? You know you're very-" Yamcha began.

"No, Yamcha no. Just don't talk to me." She held up her head to his face and looked away from him.

"So is that a no you're not single?" Yamcha squeaked eyeing up her beauty. Launch just swung round to face his coal coloured eyes and glared. _Man if looks could kill I'd kill him! _She thought. Yamcha gulped and faced the front of the class, she wasn't going to give him any. He looked up and saw chichi and 18 looking this way giggling, he scowled at them and muttered _bitches _under his breath. He took another sneak peek at her through the corner of his eyes she was _gorgeous. _She had wavy mousy brunette hair mingled with blonde that came down just past her shoulders, her skin was an olive colour and her eyes a cool blue, she was slim but not _too _slim like someone of the coat rack girls around school. She was untouchable. Her personality was unapproachable and rotten. Not his type.

"Hey 18, is it me or is Launch being oddly quiet at the moment?" chichi asked. _Wow _chichi thought, _18 looks awesome after the break, even though I saw her the other day she seems to be emitting beauty! Her hair suits her a lot better cut below the ears. She'll have all the guys this year. All the guys __**but **__Goku. She is a man's dream, blonde hair and baby blue eyes, young looking but slim, sexy and with an attitude to die for! Ughhh I'm so jealous! I must know her secrets; I wonder what skin products she uses. . . . _

"You know Chi I was thinking the exact same thing! I didn't see her all holidays or hear from her!" 18 exclaimed breaking ChiChi's' train of thought. _Chi has put some weight on over the holidays, she is lucky she a loving boyfriend, if I didn't know them though I would think that they were brother and sister! So alike; black hair, black eyes and pale skin. The only difference is chichi is fiery and bold whereas Goku is a sap and will roll over on command._

"Same here! We _must _get to the bottom if this!" both girls nodded at eachother and turned round to face the whiteboard.

_** meanwhile in basic math . . .**_

Marron slumped into a chair next to Raditz in front of Goku. They had 5 minutes before the start of class. "Man that new girl is _such _a lesbian!" Goku stared at her baffled. "You two should've seen the way she stared at my chest this morning!"

"Marron" Goku started "I don't think Bulma is a lesbian, and well_ it _is kind of hard to miss your-"

"Uh! Goku! You have a girlfriend so why are you sticking up for miss stuck up?!" Raditz smiled inwardly. _Bless Marron so naïve! She didn't even clock Goku's remark about her- _"And another thing Goku. You. Are. A. _pervert." _ She stated rather loudly. Goku was gobsmacked and looked to Raditz for help. Raditz shrugged and went to speak to Goku about half term when miss bossy Marron cut in. "Come on Raditz, face the front, the teacher will be here any minute." She shot Goku a death glare whilst Raditz shrugged and shot Goku a helpless look. _Maybe in the next lesson I'll make a point of sitting next to Goku… _he thought _Marron is one hottie a little large but who cares with bazoomas like that!_

_Man Marron is soo temperamental, she __**almost **__matches chi! _Goku thought.

The next most popular clique sat in the back of the classroom eavesdropping, Nicole and Robyn were the cattiest girls in the school and were always out getting drunk and with guys. Although there were only two of them, they had their sights set on obtaining Bulma. They needed a group of 3 to take top spot.

_**MEANWHILE IN MUSIC…**_

"Hey Tien!" Krillen said with a big goofy grin on his face, they did a weird secret handshake before continuing. "Tien how was your break?"

Tien smiled, "it was good spent most of the time with my little sister. What about you? Woahh where'd your hair go?"

"Yeah man, mine was good , spent some of it with 18 or on the phone to her. . ."

"Are you two an item now?" Tien beamed. They were soo perfect for eachother.

"No, no. Just close friends and my hair well I did it for cancer as a charity thing. I think it suits me!" Tien went to carry on the conversation when the music teacher walked in.

"Class spread into pairs and pick an instrument each and experiment, you have 10minutes an item after you've experimented with 3 I want a report on your favourite one and why by the end of the lesson. Begin."

Krillen grabbed the triangle and Tien grabbed a guitar. Music was such a great lesson it was fun and a great laugh.

END OF CHAPTER ONE,

WHAT WILL BULMA SAY TO CHICHI AND WILL VEGETA OVERHEAR? WHY IS MARRON BEING SUCH A BITCH? AND LAUNCH SO QUIET AROUND HER FRIENDS? WHAT WILL YAMCHA GET UP TO WITH OR CONCERNING BULMA? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R

3 CrookedMoonlight


	2. A Day To Remember Part 2

Chapter 2: A Day To Remember Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: here is the timetable for the characters! I will only write bits for lessons with relevant conversations or actions.**

**Monday**

**Tuesday **

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

Adv. Science

Bulma

Vegeta

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Yamcha

Basic math

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Nicole

Robyn

Music

Krillen

Tien

Normal Science

Chichi

Goku

Launch

Tien

Yamcha

Social Studies

Juu

Raditz

Nicole

Robyn

Study Time

Marron

Krillen

Normal English

Bulma

Vegeta

Adv. Math 

Bulma

Vegeta

Yamcha

Music

Krillen

Tien

Basic English

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Free period

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Nicole

Robyn

Cookery

Bulma

Goku

Basic science

Raditz

marron

P.E

ALL

BREAK

BREAK

BREAK

BREAK

BREAK

History

All but Yamcha and Nicole

Geography

Yamacha

Nicole

Adv. Math

Bulma

Vegeta

Yamcha

Basic English

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Music

Tien

Krillen

Study time

ChiChi

Juu

Nicole

Robyn

Launch

Adv. Science

Bulma

Vegeta

Extra music

Chichi

Goku

Marron

Krillen

Robyn

Extra drama

Nicole

Juu

Raditz

Tien

Launch

Cookery

Bulma

Goku

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Yamcha

Basic science

Raditz

Marron

Adv. Science.

Bulma

Vegeta

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Yamcha

Basic math

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Nicole

Robyn

Music

Krillen

tien

Normal math

Tien

Krillen

Chi

Juu

Launch

Basic English

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Drama 

Robyn

Nicole

Vegeta

Business Studies

Bulma

Yamcha

History 

ALL but Yamcha and Nicole

Study Time

Yamcha

Nicole

Extra music

Bulma

Vegeta

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Study time

Raditz

Marron

Krillen

Tien

Free period

Nicole

Robyn

Goku

Yamcha

Adv. Math

Bulma

Vegeta

Social studies

Juu

Raditz

Nicole

Robyn

LUNCH

LUNCH

LUNCH

LUNCH

LUNCH

Free period

all

Geography

Bulma

Robyn

Yamcha

Nicole

Chichi

Extra math

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Krillen

Extra English

Vegeta

Tien

Launch

Extra science

Juu

Cookery

Bulma

Goku

Study time

Vegeta

Raditz

Extra French

Marron

Nicole

Robyn

Extra business

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Extra math

Krillen

Tien

Yamcha

Textiles.

Bulma

Chichi

Juu

Marron

Launch

Nicole

robyn

Engineering

Vegeta

Goku

Raditz

Krillen

Tien

Yamcha

History

All but Yamcha and Nicole

Geography

Yamacha

Nicole

Art

All

Drama

Vegeta

Nicole

Robyn

Business Studies

Bulma

Yamcha

Extra science.

Chichi

Goku

Raditz

Marron

Launch

Krillen

Juu

Tien

Extra English

Bulma

Vegeta

Krillen

Tien

Nicole

Robyn

Study hall

Chichi

Goku

Juu

Launch

Raditz

Yamcha

Marron

Textiles.

Bulma

Chichi

Juu

Marron

Launch

Nicole

robyn

Engineering

Vegeta

Goku

Raditz

Krillen

Tien

Yamcha

Free period

Vegeta

Bulma

Normal science

Goku

Chichi

Juu

Launch

Nicole

Robyn

Yamcha

Yamcha, Nicole and Robyn are not taking science in fear of blowing someone up by pratting around.

Study times are hours in which you catch up on work and if you're missing an hour from your core subjects. E.g. in Bulmas time table she only has two English lessons one extra and one normal so her study time is English only. One hour of study time per lesson hour missed so Yamcha is missing two science slots so he needs to hours study time to make it up. Free periods are an hours break where they have no lessons!

**Lets start.**

**Chapter 2: A Day To Remember Part 2.**

**Break…**

Bulma sighed as the bell rang for the end of advanced science. Everyone was bustling around their friends talking about summer break as they packed their stuff to leave the classroom. Bulma had no one to converse with. Nor did she know where she was going to go at break time. She glanced up to the teacher's desk to see her teacher looking at her like he wanted to say something to her. He was an old man with a goatee beard he looked a bit like Mr Tumnus out of Narnia. Bulma giggled to herself as she packed away her book and pencil case before making her way out the classroom before the teacher could probably talk to her about this morning's incident with that prick Vegeta. _Grrr _he made her so made and they had barely known eachother five minutes!

"That bad huh?" a familiar voice wafted over to Bulma, she glanced up to see ChiChi, 18, Marron and another girl who Bulma didn't recognise waiting for her.

"Uh, ChiChi-" Bulma began

"Please B call me Chi."

"Ok, CHI" The group of four started moving away from the classroom, the fourth girl Launch hanging back slightly. "Well I met this guy-"

"OH! Already! Was he nice? Did you get his name?" Marron sniggered and 18 shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah! Vegeta" Chichi gasped as Bulma continued "He was the most arrogant fucking prick ever! Ughh he just oozes repulsiveness! He got me into trouble. He got sent out though!"

Vegeta walked around the corner just as Bulma was talking about someone being an arrogant fucking prick. Wow she had a mouth on her! But she was stunning.

"VEGETA!" someone cried from behind the girls. It was Goku. He did a run up and launched himself at Vegeta giving him a man hug, which resulted in Goku being smashed against a wall.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME PEASANT!" Vegeta roared. He was pissed. no one freely touched him. He was about to give Goku a pounding when he heard giggling.

"My, My Vegeta, aren't you charming? So welcoming and kind!" The blue haired beauty spoke sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Now you listen here wench! If you kept your unworthy eyes on the board and not on me-"

"Oh my god! You're not a lesbian! You're Bisexual Bulma!" Marron shouted. Vegeta shutted up looking puzzled as Bulma boiled with rage her cheeks burning, fists clenched and eyes fixed on Marron.

"No. Marron I am straight!" Bulma stormed off, she had a headache. _man school is tough. _She thought.

"Oi, wench, where are you going?! I am not done with you yet!" Vegeta yelled stalking after her. _Her arse is soo… no no no she is horrible. So rude and cute…_

"Far away from you Vegeta!" Bulma retorted he was soo annoying! She entered the girls bathroom and sighed. He was so egotistical! Completely impossible to around! How any of the guys could stand to be _near _him was beyond belief!

_**back in the corridor…**_

Chichi swung around furious. " Marron! Like what the hell is your problem with Bulma shes barely been here four hours and you're already going nazi bitch style on her?!" Marron bit nervously at a perfectly manicured nail.

"I uh, geez Chi I don't know." She took in a deep breath, eyes glued to the floor.

"Out with it!" 18 snapped at her, starting to get pissed at all the negative things that had happened today already.

"Ok, okay! Everyone is saying that Bulma is my secret skinnier, smarter twin sister!" she burst into tears. Everyone let out a sigh as the rest of the guys approached. Marron continued to cry.

"Hey, what's up with Marron?" Raditz asked. Marrons' heart skipped a beat when he spoke her name. He was perfect. Quiet, caring, funny and muscly. He would never fall for her; she was to fat and loud mouthed. This made her cry even more. Bulma would end up having him.

18 was the one who answered. "Well apparently everyone is saying that Bulma is her skinnier, smarter twin." She stated plainly. Raditz glanced at Marron, not knowing what to say or do.

Tien couldn't stop thinking about Bulma, what would she look like? He'd only seen her perfect arse walking away at high speed with Vegeta in tow. But with an arse likes that. The rest couldn't disappoint. _Wow I'm really starting to sound like that scum bag Yamcha! Oh, shit here he comes now! _

"Yo guys! Hey! So where is the new girl eh? You haven't scared her off now already have you?" He joked. There was an awkward silence as Chichi and 18 just folded their arms over there chest, stuck their noses in the air and _hmphed _at him, still peeved from earlier. Goku wrapped his arm around Chichis' waist.

"Why don't you ask Vegeta, he is headed back this way." Goku said coldly. _Vegeta could be such an arse! But he knew somewhere deep down was the guy he knew as a child. The care free happy Vegeta. _

"Whaa, Vegeta? What would he have to do with her?" The group continued to talk amongst themselves, Chichi spoke with Goku and Yamcha, whilst Krillen spoke to Marron who couldn't stop looking at the muscle bound air head Raditz, who was talking to 18! Who was looking to speak to Krillen about his sudden baldness. Tien was still lost in thought over this new girl but he was the only one who watched Launch take out her cell phone glance at it and walk away.

Vegeta moodily stormed back to the clique, eyes on the floor, fists clenched. _Man she got him soo riled up! what was her problem! But he had gone over the top, she was only looking at him, I mean what's not to like about his looks? He had every girl falling at his feet but he just discarded them like rubbish. They were trash. Bulma stood up to him which intrigued him. But he couldn't stand her!_ _But at the same time missed her._

"Vegeta, what did you do to the new girl?" The womaniser asked. _God, Vegeta looks angry. She has really got to him! Sounds like my kinda girl already! _

"It's none of _your _business." Vegeta said coldly. _Damn him bringing her up. I have got to get out of here. _"I am off to history." Vegeta mumbled.

"Well guys lets all get going, we all have history right?" 18 asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, uh I actually don't. . ." Yamcha trailed off scratching the back of his head. "I'm scheduled Geography…" he chuckled.

"Oh okay then, I guess we'll be seeing you at lunch Yamcha. You have business studies after that don't you?" Goku asked he could see the disappointment in Yamcha's eyes at not being with the gang.

"Yeah I do-"

"You're with Bulma then Yamcha! Have fun!" Chichi grabbed 18 and Marron and made their way quickly to the girls bathroom leaving the boys bewildered.

"Hey, has anyone seen Launch?" Marron asked waving her hands around frantically like someone on a deserted island calling for help. "I could have sworn she was with us…"

"Yeah, where _did _she go? She has history with us next so it's no biggie. We gotta give Bulma the low down on boys and bitches in history then we can rat out Launch." _Gosh, _18 thought, _ChiChi is so manipulative. She talks a lot and makes a lot of decisions, but I have to hand it to her she has the brains to go with that big mouth! _"Bulma! Come on we have history to get to!" ChiChi shouted.

_Crumbs. _Bulma thought, _thank god I didn't put make up on today or my mascara would've run. _"Okay Chi I'll be out in a sec." Bulma swallowed her misery and put on her brave face. _History _she thought _a subject that no one can ruin! And im sure a big ol doofus like Vegeta wouldn't have picked history! _She smiled to herself as she walked out the toilets and followed the three other girls to their lesson.

Chichi, Bulma, Marron and 18 sat down at a table of four behind Goku, Raditz, Krillen and Tien. Bulma started to relax a little and felt the anger and tension from this morning slip away. The teacher started calling the register, Bulma was second on it. When he said her name and she replied the class went silent, Bulma caught a few of the murmurs _"I heard she's Marron's secret twin!" "I heard that they're cousins!" "I must know what diet she's on!" "that's the girl who had a full blown argument with Vegeta this morning!" "gosh she's fit!" _Bulma blushed and sank down a bit lower into her chair.

"Robyn Mealey?" he asked. A confident sexy voice sliced through the air in return.

"Ugh." Chi said. "I cannot stand her she's part of the bitch clique which is a twosome, of her and her leader the biggest slag ever Nicole!" Bulma turned around to look at Robyn. She had blonde hair but nothing like 18's beautiful blonde hair, this was dirty blonde, she had green eyes that screamed _make out with me. _Bulma looked over at the person Robyn was sat next to, he was muscular, handsome and bold. _No way! _Bulma thought.

"Vegeta?" the teacher announced, Vegeta just grunted. Bulmas mouth couldn't have hung open anymore than it already was, as Vegeta answered he looked in her direction and as their eyes met he seemed taken aback. _God she is beautiful, stupid woman! Get out m head! _For a second Bulma thought she saw a softness, but that idea was quickly squashed by him rolling his eyes and giving her the finger. That was the last straw.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Bulma began, ChiChi grabbed her arm and started to say her name when she was cut off.

"MISS BREIFS! IF YOU DO NOT SIT DOWN AND FACE THE FRONT THIS INSTANT, YOU WILL GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE! YOU'VE ALREADY CAUSED DISRUPTION IN YOUR FIRST LESSON!" The teacher bellowed.

"But, sir, it was, he just!" Bulma was lost for words.

"OUT! MISS BREIFS! DON'T BOTHER GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL, JUST GET OUT!" Bulma glared daggers at Vegeta as she left, he just smirked at her. _I didn't want to get her in that much trouble, now who can I wind up this period? _

Bulma went off to the toilet to bunk so she wouldn't get into trouble and waited for the bell to ring for the next lesson.

_** back in history…**_

"Oh dear guys those two are going to be a problem… I have never known to people go at eachother like they do! And they don't even need to speak!" 18 was baffled, Bulma and Vegeta hadn't even spent half an hour in eachothers company and they were arch enemies. She glanced over to see if Vegeta was in any way affected by Bulmas outburst but he was just sat that, emotionless. 18 glanced around the classroom once to check out the guys and she spotted Launch sitting behind Robyn, talking to eachother! "Hey Chi, Mar, guess who's being all buddy buddy with Robyn over there!" ChiChi and Marron both gasped. _That bitch! _Chichi thought, _how dare she betray us! _

"Hey what just landed on the table guys" Marron asked staring at a white paper airplane and on it written 'Juu'. 18 grabbed the note and read it:

_Hey, Juu _

_You probably don't even know me, but I know you and I have liked you since 7__th__ grade! You're a really nice girl, and not to mention beautiful. I could get lost in your eyes all day whilst stroking your angelic skin and kissing those perfect lips. You seem like a really nice girl and I'd like to get to know you better. Meet me behind the boys changing rooms at the beginning of lunch._

_Matt_

18's heart was thudding in her chest and she felt a blush crawling to her cheeks, _matt, of course she knew him, she always thought he was cute with blonde hair and green eyes, he always seemed like a nice guy to-_

"Hello? Earth to 18? What did it say?" Chi asked, Marron nodding, they both wanted the juicy gossip.

"Well, um nothing interesting, just some idiot asking for Bulmas number, which I don't have." She said flippantly, quickly scrunching the note up and stuffing it into her bag.

Vegeta overheard the conversation and suddenly felt angry not just because of the two idiot girls next to him blabbering on about 'the new girl' but also because what 18 said stirred something in him. He didn't _like _Bulma so didn't feel jealousy. It couldn't be. He was only annoyed because some idiot was interested in a girl who interested him. He didn't want her spoiled. She was way too much fun to play with.

The bell rang and the class cleared out. Everyone headed their separate ways arranging to meet up at the usual table at lunch. _How will Bulma know? _Chichi thought, deciding to meet her at the end of her next class.

Bulma hopped off the counter in the girls bathroom and slowly trudged her way through the crowds to business studies. As she entered she was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Bulma! Come sit next to me!" some random guy shouted, Bulma made her way over to him and sat down next to him. He looked like a skinny version of Goku and had an overly welcoming presence about him. "My name is Yamcha. I wanted to meet you earlier but you'd had a disagreement with Vegeta."

"Uchh." Bulma grumbled "He is the worst. He got me thrown out of history before the register was finished being called!" Bulma raked her hands through her hair and left out a sigh.

"Wow, that's record time! But lame. You're the first girl to ever really stand up to him."

"Yeah well I don't want to have to! But surely Chi and 18 have?" Bulma could so picture chichi ripping into him. It was a very pleasing image.

"Well yeah they have BUT they aren't as beautiful as you." Bulma blushed. "And if you hang with me, I can keep the donkey ass away from you babe." He said rather seductively. Bulma looked up into his black eyes.

"I may just take you up on that offer." They both smiled at eachother before turning to face the front. _I may just come to enjoy this class. Yamcha is so great and he knows his subtle hints! _Bulma beamed. With that Yamcha slyly slipped his hand into Bulmas under the table, cause her to grow warm and smile.

_** in drama…**_

"Hey Nicole! That new girl totally has the hots for Vegeta! You should have seen how she looks at him completely awestruck! Like a deer caught in the headlights! And their arguments are soo flirtatious!"

Nicole walked out the shadows and over to Robyn. _Nicole is so pretty. Half caste, with green eyes chocolate hair, lovely long legs and a small waist. If only I was a good looking._

"So she has bite to go with her bark. We need to get her Robyn! Operation briefs is in play!"

Vegeta stood a little back from them listening to every word. He was not happy. _There was no way they were going to have Bulma, he wouldn't allow her to be turned into a walking talking baby prostitute._

_**lunch…**_

Bulma left class early and as she did she bumped into 18 heading towards the boys changing rooms.

"Hey 18…"

"Everyone will be in the canteen, middle table. See ya!" _I wonder where she is off to in such a hurry._ Bulma thought. Looks like I have to walk to lunch on my own after Yamcha left me.

As Bulma entered the canteen she couldn't believe the chaos, the place was heaving. Her eyes nearly popped out her head, how was she supposed to find her way to the gang in this mess!

"Yo! Bulma! Over here!" Goku shouted jumping up and down waving like crazy. Bulma walked over and sat down right infront of Vegeta, who was perched on the bench, arms folded across his chest, he grunted at her. _He is such a pig _Bulma thought, _but so sexy! _

_Shit, _Chichi thought. _I forgot to meet her!_

"So what did you do after you got sent out Bulma?" Goku asked. His eyes were fixed on her as if trying to search her soul. It was sweet and Bulma gulped, she glanced at Chi who was shooting daggers at her.

"Well Goku after Vegeta got me sent out I went and sat in the bathroom for the whole hour reading something for Advanced Science."

"Smart move. Wouldn't have wanted to get caught, the principal would've had your head-"

"My fault? You're the one who can't keep her eyes to herself!" Vegeta sneered.

"Excuse me Vegeta, but it takes two to tango! You're the one who was rude. And anyway you must've been looking at me to see me looking at you, so there!" Bulma stood up hands on her hips, looking Vegeta straight in the eye. _Her eyes are so pretty._

"Don't flatter yourself woman. You're far too ugly for my liking," Vegeta stood up to,

"Why you egoistical bastard! You stuck your middle finger up at me! I was looking at the enemy Robyn and your big hair got in the way!" _Good he thought, at least she won't run off to the sluts._ "_**AND!**_ I am not ugly!" Bulma was furious everytime they met they argued. Just once she wanted them to be civil to eachother.

"Woah, woah, woah! Vegeta leave my girl alone!" Yamcha had come to save the day, Bulma had never felt so relieved.

"YOUR girl?!" Vegeta almost sounded jealous. _No! The womaniser is just as bad as the sluts. _Sure enough Yamcha slipped his arm around Bulmas waist and kissed her cheek.

"You see babe I'll protect you." Yamcha said, Bulma's heart swelled. As she looked up at Vegeta in victory she was confused, he seemed almost hurt. He threw his lunch to the floor and stormed out just as 18 walked in.

_That arsehole has her now, not that I care. She a big mouthed bitch, who needs to learn her place! He can have her. I don't even like her. _

"So 18 where'd you run off to?" 18 noticed Yamchas arm around Bulmas waist and shot Chichi an 'shit we forgot to tell her to steer clear of him' look.

"Well I met a guy, called matt, who I'm now kinda dating." Krillen choked on his food. _No way! I cannot believe she has found some to go out with. Am I going to lose my best friend? _18 glanced at Krillen and then her eyes drifted to her other childhood friend, Raditz, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. _ No, she can't have found someone. I really like her. . ._ Marron saw Raditz expression and looked down miserably.

"18, did you see Launch on your way up here?" Marron asked "Because I haven't seen her in a while."

"No mar sorry." Marron and Launch had always been really good friends, and Marron was starting to wonder what she'd done that was so wrong that she would have possibly just up and leave the group for.

Vegeta kicked a can around outside, trying to get to grips with his head. He didn't know how he felt towards Bulma. He just knew that Yamcha wasn't good for her, or anyone. He had to get her out her head!

The bell rang for fourth period and everyone had a free period then an art lesson so they all stayed in the canteen talking about 18 and Matt aswell as Bulma and Yamcha being together.

The gang all arrived early for the last lesson of the day and got out easels and placed them all near eachother so they could talk, Vegeta walked in five minutes after them and put his easel up next to Bulmas. The class started and everyone had to paint something abstract, they had until the end of the term to do it and they could stick materials onto the painting is desired, the lesson had to be done in silence. Bulma glanced at Yamchas canvas. _He's not particularly good at art_ Bulma thought. She took a look at Vegetas canvas out the door of her eye and nearly fell over in shock, he hadn't painted a lot but watching him do it was amazing. He brush stokes were soft an elegant nothing like his nature.

Vegeta knew Bulma was watching him but remained silent he like how dumbstruck she was at his talent. Vegeta smiled. Something he hadn't done in ages. And it didn't go unnoticed everyone in the group realised. Bulma whispered to Vegeta "It's beautiful…" before Yamcha coughed in annoyance and slipped his arm around her waist, causing Vegetas smile to vanish and his brush strokes to get more aggressive. About twenty minutes into the lesson, Launch turned up followed by Nicole and Robyn. Chichi dropped her paint brush. She had snapped.

End of chapter two!

**What will ChiChi say to Launch? Will Yamcha speed up his and Bulmas relationship to spite Vegeta? Will 18's relationship last? Will Marron tell Raditz how she feels?**

**R&R**

CrackedMoonlight.


	3. A Day To Remember Part 3

Chapter 3: A Day To Remember Part 3

**A/N: mature readers only. Disturbing scenes, strong language and mature content.**

**This will be a short chapter! Sorry for all the hiccups in the last chapter! I will triple proof read this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Chichi glared at Launch. "What do you think you're doing Launch?!" Chichi stomped over to the girl fuming. "You've avoided us all summer break, don't even speak to us the first day, and now come in here with _them!" _She gave Nicole and Robyn a filthy look.

"Well, _Chi!" _Launch sneered. "If you actually paid attention to other people instead of yourself! You would've seen how unhappy I was with you lot. All you did was bitch and focus on yourselves. If you weren't perfect then the world was ending. I hated it. Nicole and Robyn are fun! You're just boring!" no one had ever seen Launch lose it and it was not pretty!

"But Launch" Marron started. "I thought we were friends. Best friends even. Are you saying that _I _bored you?" Marron seemed like she was on the brink of tears again.

"Marron. You are the best of the bunch, but your stupidity was sometimes a bit much, it would drive me insane." Launch looked at her once best friend sympathetically, she didn't want to hurt Marron but she _had _to leave the group and if that meant hurting Marron she _had _to.

"You are such a _bitch _Launch! How can you _say _that?! Marron has been there for you through thick and thin. How can you stand there and throw all that back in her face!" 18 was getting really pissed off now.

"I'm a bitch am Juu? I have never bitched about anyone! You, Chichi and Marron are the bitches! Launch raised a fist in the air. 18 and Chichi remained silent. "See you've found a replacement for me already!" she shot at them before glaring at Bulma.

"Oh look girls! Yamcha's found a new slag to have a good fuck with! Don't worry babe it won't last!" Nicole sneered at Bulma who looked helpless, Bulma looked up at Vegeta who had seemed to tense up. She turned to Yamcha who looked like he wanted to make a run for it. Nicole thought to herself; _we thought we needed Bulma to get to the top but we now have Launch, Chi and 18 are already losing composure soon everyone will love me and Robyn and Launch we'll be the queen bee's, although having Bulma as part of our group would really put Chichi and 18 down in the popularity rankings, having four in the group will be so much fun especially with someone as good looking and witty (apparently) as Bulma._

"Well Yamcha aren't you going to stand up for your girl?" it was Vegeta who asked the question. Yamcha looked to Vegeta and then Bulma, _he couldn't let Vegeta win. _

"Yeah, whatever Nicole, your fuck wasn't even good! And Bulma is different!" Yamcha grabbed Bulma's hand and squeezed it.

"You've been going out less than half a day! That is utter bull!" Nicole screeched. Robyn was just standing awkwardly to the side. "So Bulma, you're going out with Yamcha but it's so obvious you like Vegeta. What with all your flirting. You are a slut at heart babe. Face it." Nicole smiled at her. _Man _Bulma thought _she is fucking bitch!_ Bulma was about to start on her when Chi went up and slapped Nicole right around the face whilst 18 jumped on top of her punching the crap out of her un perfect face. She would be bruised in the morning.

"BULMA, CHICHI, 18, MARRON, LAUNCH, NICOLE TO THE PRINCIPAL IMMEDIATELY!" Mrs Peacock the art teacher managed to pull 18 off Nicole and thrust her over to Raditz to restrain and as she turned back to her the injured girl up she saw Chichi on top of her shouting at her about calling her friends slut when she was the slut. She tried to pull Chichi off but couldn't so Goku did.

"Chi! Calm it hun." Goku held her close whilst Chichi sobbed into his shoulder. 18 was still seething with anger and Bulma was completely lost. Yamcha held her hand tight, and Vegeta was in a world of his own. _How dare she say that Bulma! Oh well at least the fight was good! Shame the teacher had to break it up, I was about to start taking bets! _

"Right! Goku, escort Chichi down, Raditz take 18, Krillen take Marron, Vegeta take Bulma. Robyn take Nicole and Tien take Launch" _What! _Launch thought. _I forgot that Tien was in this class. Now I've made a right fool of myself! Well if he doesn't like me for me then what's the point? _

Vegeta was shocked. "Why can't her _boyfriend _do it?!"

"Because Mr Ouji, Yamcha is part of the reason these girls are fighting! So if he is there they could start up again. Now please take Bulma to the principal with the rest of them!" Everyone started to leave and Vegeta glanced at Bulma who seemed dis-shelved.

"Come on then woman." Bulma went to follow but Yamcha was still gripping her hand she looked up at him and he was staring straight at Vegeta scowling. "Yamcha you can let go of her now!" Vegeta was getting annoyed but Yamcha hadn't missed the hidden meaning behind 'letting her go'. Yamcha spun Bulma round and kissed her on the lips. Bulma grimaced and pull away, jumping back. _What the hell! That wasn't a kiss! It felt like our lips were body slamming eachother! I think mine is bleeding! _Vegeta turned away at their disgusting display of 'affection'. Vegeta started to leave and Bulma ran after him leaving Yamcha by himself in art. _I hope every art lesson won't be a disaster!_

Vegeta relaxed a bit upon leaving the classroom and walked close to Bulma their arms occasionally brushing sending electricity through his body. Bulma kept her gaze on the floor, after a while she stopped dead and Vegeta carried on walking for a few steps before stopping and turning around to look at her, she brushed her hand across her face and lowered her head more. Her little frame started shaking. _Was she crying, Vegetas heart squeezed and he felt a lump in his throat. _"Woman, are you…Okay?" Bulma couldn't believe that he'd just asked her that. _Like he cares!"_

"No Vegeta I am not! It's my first day! I've been in trouble 3 out of my 4 lessons today! I seemed to already have made enemies, been labelled a slut for having a boyfriend, been called ugly! Aswell as sitting in a girl's toilet by myself for 50minutes! And now everyone arguing and fighting because of Yamcha and me! You hate for some absurd reason-" He pulled her into his body slowly and briefly before looking into her blue pools.

"Woman, I do not hate you, everyone has enemies you're just unfortunate to make them on your first day, Nicole is just jealous that you have Yamcha and Launch is just, well no one can really figure that girl out!" Bulma gazed into his black eyes which seemed so soft compared to earlier. She let go of her arms, his warm touch still lingering on her arm, she wanted him to hold her again.

"Vegeta…" Bulma began but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Come on, before you're in more trouble." He turned and walked away. _What the hell did I just do! Why do I care about her crying? And what was that sentimental crap I just spewed! Where did that come from? And holding her? Geez I need to keep away from her._

Bulma followed Vegeta feeling a lot happier. _Well that was different. He actually cares! I cannot believe he held me! And his eyes are so captivating! And his touch, it sends electricity through me and makes my heart pound. Wait. What am I thinking?! I'm with Yamcha!_

Vegeta stood in front of the principal's door. "Well have fun. See you in a few weeks." Bulma went to ask what he meant but he was gone. Back to his cold self. Bulma entered the principal's office her head spinning.

"Miss Briefs take a seat. Please." Bulma sat down, all eyes on her. "The girls have all told their stories. You aren't directly involved and as it is your first day I will let it slide with a warning, Chichi, 18, Launch and Nicole will be suspended for a week, Marron is also on a warning. Stay out of trouble. Nicole and Launch please stay behind. Everyone else is dismissed." The gang got up and walked out the room. Goku, Krillen, Tien, Raditz had stayed in the room with the girls in case anymore fights began. Bulma exhaled.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Bulma said. She looked and Chi and 18 who were looking at the floor. "Guys?" Goku put arm around Chichi and Raditz and Krillen walked ahead.

"You see Bulma. Me and Chi told the principal the story, he was going to give us all Saturday detentions and put us on a report card. But we convinced him to keep you and Marron out of this as you were victims." 18 explained.

"And then Nicole went on about how she too was a victim" Chi said. "So I told her that she was the one who dug her own grave" Bulma giggled "then the principle told us to stop bickering and agreed." Chi smiled.

"Thanks guys" Bulma hugged the two girls and then Marron who looked disgusted then grateful. "It'll be okay Mar you'll find a new best friend." Marron seemed focused on something else and Bulma followed her gaze to Raditz. _Did she like Raditz? _ The bell rang for the end of the day and Bulma made her way out of the school gates and wacked into something solid, she looked up to see Vegeta.

"How long did he give you?" Vegeta asked not even looking at her.

"He gave me and Marron a warning Chi and 18 convinced him to not give us all Saturdays, they got a week's suspension along with Nicole and Launch."

"Well… that's disappointing; maybe they should fight more often if that's all they're going to get! Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow in english then after all." He smirked at her.

Yamcha came running over to the. "What is going on?" he sounded angry.

"Nothing Yamcha, Vegeta just wanted to know if I was attending advanced math tomorrow morning as he thought I would be suspended." _She hasn't been? Damn I better text Kirsty and cancel our 'session' tomorrow lunch. _Vegeta knew that expression on Yamcha's face all too well. He had another girl. Vegeta growled.

"Hey scumbag, you better watch your property and your back" Vegeta said. Yamcha knew he meant Bulma so he pulled her into him and crush her with his lips and started to roam with his hands. Vegeta boiled over with anger but turned and walked away. Bulma pulled away

"I gotta go Yam, see you tomorrow" Bulma hurried off. _Why did he keep doing that and in front of Vegeta. I'm not a prize he can flaunt._

Yamcha got out his phone and text Kirsty and arranged to meet her after school tomorrow instead. He looked as Bulma walked off. He'd have her in bed soon.

Bulma opened the door of her new house called capsule corporation 2 and shouted "Mum, dad I'm home!" Bulma's mother bunny came hurrying through her blonde hair wrapped up in a towel.

"How was your day sweetie? You dads in the lab." Bunny was so cheerful.

"It was super mum, I have studying and homework to do I'll be down for dinner!" Bulma lied as she ran up the stairs.

_That's my girl!_ Bunny thought _always getting ahead of things!_

_**Vegetas house…**_

Vegeta entered the mansion, it was too big and empty, even though it was full of stuff, and it had no life. He chucked his bag down and made his way upstairs. He heard it again. His dad beating his helpless mother. He burst through the door to his parent's room. Blood was all over the floor his mother's bloody hair was blood stained and she was cowering in a corner, whimpering her body shaking much like Bulma's was earlier. His dad stood over her and kicked her in the ribs causing her to scream and choke up blood.

"LEAVER HER ALONE YOU WANKER!" Vegeta yelled holding back the tears as his heart pounded, he balled up his fists and launched at his dad and punched him square in the back between the shoulder blades catching him off guard. He recovered quickly and spun around grabbing Vegeta by his shirt and throwing him from one side of the room to the other.

"You want me to leave your whore of a mother alone? I'll teach you to show such weak emotions!" He punched Vegeta in the stomach causing him to curl forward and then proceeded to slam down on his back he heard a crack and Vegeta choke, and then walked out the room smiling. Vegeta sat that there for ages staring into space. He hated this, him and his mother needed to rid themselves of his father before one of them ended up dead…

_** Back at Capsule Corp…**_

Bulma lay on her bed replaying her first day in her head, she'd been accused of being a lesbian, then a bi sexual, called a wench, slut and ugly, obtained a boyfriend, made some enemies and friends, pissed off 3 out of 4 teachers, caused a fight, been sent to the principal, had her lips crushed by her boyfriend and had countless arguments with Vegeta. _Vegeta _she thought _you are so confusing! One minute you're all out against me the next you're caring. Ughhh! What do I care! _Bulma growled in frustration.

This was a day to remember.

The end!

**Hope you liked it! What will happen between Bulma and Vegeta next? Will Yamcha be caught with Kirsty? What about 18's boyfriend? Will Nicole, Robyn and Launch plot against Bulma? Find out in chapter 4!**

**R&R**

CrackedMoonlight


	4. Men And Their Periods

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature readers only. Mature language, LEMON.**

Chapter 4: Men and their periods.

The next day

Bulma's alarm was flashing 7:00 and buzzing next to her ear, she scrunched up her eyes and smacked the alarm before rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Bulma! Honey! You have ten minutes to get to school!" Bunny called up the stairs.

Bulma's eyes flew open as if she'd been electrocuted, _shit! _What time was it?! She snapped her head round to peer at the alarm clock, it read 8:35 _oh dear! I have to get to school! _Bulma jumped out of bed throwing her covers off her and sprinted to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. _What to wear today?! _ She quickly peeked out the bathroom window, it was sunny. She decided on a blue denim skirt with a white tank top. _My legs need to see the sun, they're soo pastey! _She quickly brushed her hair before legging it out of her room and down the stairs. She grabbed her bag off the coat rack and started fumbling with the door handle.

"What about breakfast sweetpea?" Her blonde haired mother asked, never once opening her eyes.

"I'll grab something at school, got to go, love ya." Before bunny could answer Bulma was away and sprinting down the road to school, she really hoped that her parents would get her car fixed soon! As Bulma entered the main building she slowed down to a fast walk trying not to pant to hard. _I am so unfit! _She entered form and everyone turned to look at her.

"Bulma Briefs?" The teacher was still calling the register!

"I'm here!" she answered. Bulma looked around for Chichi and 18 but they weren't there. _Pants, I forgot they were suspended! Now to sit next to; Marron, Goku or Krillen. _She decided on Goku seeing as Krillen hadn't spoken to her much and Marron seemed undecided as to whether she liked Bulma or not.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said with a massive grin on his face, was he always this happy?

"You look worn out, boyfriend taken you for a spin?" A cold voice slithered over to her from the table in front. Bulma puffed up and glared.

"No Vegeta, I woke up late, and had to run here." Bulma looked away from him, Vegeta just grunted at her. _She looks so sexy when she's angry._

_I cannot believe that __**he **__is in my form! Ughhh! _

"Bulma? What school were you at before this one?" Marron asked shyly looking at Bulma then down at the desk.

"I was, uh, home-schooled, this is my first ever school."

"Oh. But. Aren't home-schooled girls supposed to be really ugly?" Bulma looked shocked. _What the? What sort of saying or stereotypy is that?!_

"I think you need specs nitwit, she is ugly!" Vegeta said smugly.

Bulma spun round staring straight into his eyes. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS SPECS !"

"Phaa-"

"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!" The teacher was getting irate; these two were always at eachother.

Bulma gave Vegeta a death stare. "Man you two such know how to keep everyone entertained!" Krillen said. "Oh Bulma, Matt, 18's boyfriend said Yamcha was looking for you this morning, he said he seemed all panicky, any idea why?" Bulma shook her head, _Yamcha, how could she forget about him? Why would he be panicky? _Goku sighed.

"I sure miss Chi." He was staring into space talking his thoughts aloud whilst Marron checked her make up in her pocket mirror. The bell rang and everyone got up and started moving to lessons.

"So what does everyone have first period?" Bulma asked, hoping it wouldn't be just her and Vegeta, he was insufferable.

"Well me and Marron have study time…" Krillen began

"Yeah and I have science with Tien and Yamcha…" Goku said, "You're with Vegeta, wherever he's got to! Well we'll see you at break Bulma, try not to let Vegeta get on your nerves and get kicked out, okay?" He waved and the four of them departed. _How am I going to find my way to class? _Bulma pulled out a map and started trying to get her bearings. She gave up and wandered out her form room past the queue of juniors waiting for their lesson with her form tutor.

"Where are you off to woman?" Vegetas voice was soft "English is left not straight on…"

"Oh, right, thanks." Bulma didn't even turn around, she hated his mood swings, he was worse than a girl during her 'time of the month'.

Vegeta coughed. "I, uh thought seeing as you're a newbie." Bulma hated that word "That I'd walk to class with you, even though following you and seeing you get lost and frustrated would be much more fun, you kicking my arse after wouldn't be." Bulma laughed, and Vegeta chuckled and walked up beside her gazing into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "We should go. We're late." He had gone cold again.

As they walked into class the English teacher stared at them. "And why are you late?"

"I found this poor lost new girl wandering the halls and as I'm such a good reputable student I stopped to help her out and found that we were in the same class so I walked with her. She's a slow walker." His eyes seemed to glint with humour and Bulma glared at him for making her seem dumb.

"Right, well, I've heard all about you two." Bulma glanced at Vegeta who was looking at her. _Was he blushing? _"Mr Ouji that seat in front of you, and Bulma the other side of the room. " Vegeta looked like he wanted to argue but didn't and plonked down next to a guy who wouldn't stop sneezing! _I hoped I'd be next to the woman so it'd be easy to annoy her. Guess I'll have to try do it from here. _

_I guess sitting next to Vegeta wouldn't have been so bad. New people can be soo intimidating, especially after the fiasco yesterday in lessons. _Bulma sat down next to a guy called Chung, who happened to be Chinese. The English lesson droned on for what seemed like forever, Bulma was nodding off when something hit her head. "ow…" she muttered. Then a rubber came flying at her at landed on her desk. Written on it was one word, just one, and she knew who the culprit was, the word was _'women', Vegeta _she thought. Bulma scribbled on the other side and launched it back at him, smiling. Vegeta picked up the rubber and flipped it over. It read 'mwah.x' a really girly thing to write. He was hoping for a more witty response. Vegeta grumbled and stuffed it in his bag. Vegeta kept glancing over at Bulma. She was twiddling a strand of her blue hair around a red painted finger, whilst staring into space. _She's probably thinking about that lout Yamcha. I give him until lunch to cheat on her. He's mad if he does._

_**STUDY TIME…**_

Marron and Krillan were seated in the canteen with books spread out across the table_. Krillen is an alright guy, he'd be great on a date. But he's not Raditz…_

"Hey Marron, what do you make of 18 and Matt?"

"Well Krillen, I think it won't last, he's too _busy _she needs someone who will be there when she needs them, and not when they can fit her in. Matt won't spoil her enough either. I give it a month. Now Yamcha and Bulma! I give them two weeks tops!"

"Yeah I think you're right, 18 is too good for him. And that's a bit harsh I give Bulma and Yamcha a two months. Want to make a bet?" He said teasingly.

"Okay I bet you my cat that-"

"No mar, how about £5?" Marron nodded in agreement and the two got back to studying. _She seems like such a nice girl! Maybe she'll give me a shot? But then 18 I like her too._

**Normal Science…**

"Hey Goku? Goku? Did you see Bulma?" Yamcha seemed at wits end, like a lost puppy.

"Heyy, yeah I did, she's fine. Dude what's up?" Goku sensed that Yamcha was stressing over something, which was odd, he only ever seemed to stress over his next lay.

"I was, just. Ok. Well, I think that her and Vegeta, they, have something…between them, they're always flirting-"

"No Yamcha! Are you serious! They hate eachother! They're always arguing not flirting!" Goku was shocked, _Bulma and Vegeta? _

"Goku, I mean it, Launch and Nicole were right they're always flirtatiously arguing, I can see it in her eyes, and when someone insults Vegeta gets all crabby and when I kiss or touch her he gets even more peeved, not to mention she always pulls away and rushes off-" his phone bleeped, it was a message from Kirsty:

' _C U AT BREAK INSTEAD, CANT WAIT, MEET ME BEHIND BOYS CHANGING ROOMS. KIRSTY X'_

Yamcha couldn't wait.

_Maybe Yamcha is right? I do see what he means… we can see it, but can they?_

_**BREAK…**_

Bulma walked up to Vegeta desk confidently. Vegeta looked up and couldn't help but stare, she seemed to glow, and her cheeks were flushed, her eyes showed complete innocence and her blue hair framed her perfect face beautiful. She was truly remarkable.

"What do you want women?" He never broke eye contact.

"Well Mr Ouji, seeing as you're so reputable, and gentlemen like for showing me to English how about escorting me to break." Bulma fluttered her long lashes at him.

"Walk yourself." Vegeta got up. _Why am I being weak?!_

"Vegeta. What I am trying to say is I don't know my around this maze, so you will help me!" Bulma said purposefully. He stopped in his tracks a smirk crossing his lips. _She was one witty woman._

"What's in it for me?" he said slowly his smirk deepening.

"I'll buy you lunch?" she knew what he was getting at and she wasn't going to play into his filthy hands.

"Deal."They both walked out the classroom, the corridors were empty, _everyone must be in the canteen, I wonder where Yamcha is?_

"I need to stop at the boys changing rooms. I need to put my kit in there for practice after school before all the lockers go." Bulma nodded and followed his lead; although they didn't talk it wasn't awkward. Her wish of a civil conversation was finally coming true!

"What sport do you do?"

"Basketball and football, sometimes hockey."

"Wow, why haven't you taken P.E as an extra?"

"I'm too good at it." He said simply.

"Oh puh-lease-"Bulma rolled her eyes.

"No seriously I am, come watch me play one day." _Was that an invite? Or just a statement._

They entered the boys changing rooms, and Bulma felt a bit awkward, _what if someone catches us and gets the wrong idea? _"Vegeta, is it ok to be in here, I am a girl..."

"I have noticed." She blushed, "but yes it is fine, I will only be 2 seconds if this damn thing opens!"

Bulma heard a sound, _"OH YAMCHA!"_

"Hey Vegeta did you hear that?"

"Hear what women?" he sounded frustrated,

"I thought I heard Yamcha's name…" she trailed off. Vegeta saw her worry, and he scowled.

"Want to go and check it out?"

"Hmmm yeah okay." Bulma walked out first and started to make her way around to the back of the changing rooms Vegeta came and walked beside her. He seemed tense.

"Bulma!" it was Marron "I finally found you! What are you doing with-"shitYamcha _thought I'm going to get caught,_ he was still inside Kirsty, thrusting slowly, she was trying to keep a lid on it. _Why is she with him! _His anger was thrusted into Kirsty who grabbed the wall.

"I just had English with Vegeta and he had to put his kit in his locker, we heard a noise and went to check it out." Bulma knew what Marron was thinking. Her and Vegeta changed from being friendly to angry like the wind changes direction.

"Oh, okay, well want to grab a bite to eat?" Bulma nodded and so did Vegeta. Yamcha breathed as the footsteps retreated. _Phew, I almost got caught._

Bulma sat in front of Vegeta again and Marron sat next to her. Vegeta was munching on an apple and a cookie, and Marron was diving into yoghurt. Goku, Krillen, Tien and Raditz joined the group and ate whilst chatting about their classes.

"HA! Yeah Krillen I bet 18 and Chi are off shopping or on holiday on Paris!" Goku was laughing and clutching his stomach, suspension sounded fun.

"It's not as much fun without 18 here, social studies was so boring without her." Raditz pulled a sour face whilst Marron tensed up, sighed then looked glumly at the orange she had just got out her bag.

"She'll be back soon enough Raditz." Marron looked him in the eyes trying to search for anything that might me he liked her, but she got nothing. They were just friends.

"Hey Bulma, where's Yamcha?" Goku asked. "It's strange that he got all freaked out about you this morning, he said some unbelievable stuff! And now he doesn't even show up for break knowing you'll be here…" Goku spoke the truth and Bulma's heart sunk _where was he? _Vegeta eyed her carefully past his apple, _that bastard he doesn't deserve her. _

"What stuff did he say Goku?" Bulma asked as the bell rang for second lesson.

"Sorry B! Gotta go! Catch you in history!" Goku, Tien, Krillen Raditz and Marron walked off to their lessons, Bulma noted that Marron stuck close to Krillen. They seemed to get on very well.

"What's your next lesson woman? I've taken it upon myself to be your guide, until the other harpy's come back." Bulma stared at, _he can be so charming. _She smiled not wanting to spoil the moment with a sentimental comment.

"Advanced Math (Adv. Math)." She looked forward to math she loved it, it was a wind me down to her.

"Perfect, I have that to! Let's go." Vegeta got up and instead of walking ahead he waited for her to finish faffing around and they walked together to Adv. Math, a junior came flying around a corner, knocking into Vegeta, who curled up and groaned.

"OH MY GOSH! VEGETA! ARE YOU OKAY?" it wasn't a hard hit but his reaction worried her. "IDIOT!"Bulma shouted after the boy.

"I'm fine." Vegeta said and walked ahead his eyes had become cold and his body rigid, Bulma sighed and as they went into math she took a seat with Vegeta and focused her mind. Vegeta sat next to her staring ahead, the pain was unimaginable his back and stomach still killed from where his dad had flung him and hit him, his mother's scream still echoed in his bones. Yamcha strolled into the class and Bulma noticed a lot of things wrong with him, his hair was a mess, he look worn out, and he had a goofy smile on his face. Bulma thought about being a bitch and ignore him, but she really had no reason to, so she decided to play it cool. Yamcha sat away from her and placed his hands behind his head. He wouldn't look at her.

_That bitch, she's sitting with him, there must be something going on, maybe someone told her about my ways? Maybe she pieced it together? What if she's boiling over just waiting to explode. _His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out he had a message.

'_Hey yamyam it's Robyn, my turn for a ride? See you in Study Time (ST) in the closet by art? Mwah x '_

_Oh damnn, _he thought and smiled. _I am in business today!_

Bulma saw Yamcha pull out his phone, smile and put it back. _What the? Who sent him what? _ She angrily faced the front and started scribbling down equations. Vegeta next to her was way ahead of her. She had to catch up.

_**basic English…**_

Marron had spent 45 minutes of the 60 minute lesson trying to hold a conversation with Raditz but had had no luck. She flicked her hair and sighed and tried to pose as glanced up from his work. _She's a really good friend, lovely looking, a bit dim, but I like 18, I gotta move seats I don't want to get her hopes up. _Goku was sat near the front making full use of the colon; his list of favourite foods was endless!

The bell rang and everyone made their way to history by the time Bulma had packed her stuff up she was the only one left in the classroom, she walked outside glumly her _'boyfriend' _ had buggered off and so had Vegeta! Some guide. As she rounded the corner, someone stepped out the shadows and slammed her against the wall.

"TELL ME WHORE! WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND VEGETA! NOW!" it was Yamcha he had by the throat.

"N…n…nothing, Yamcha, honest! You're scaring me!" he dropped and she crumpled to the floor, her neck hurt where his hands had been.

"You're worthless." He made his way to meet Robyn by art for a rendezvous

Bulma walked into history and Vegeta stared at her. She was a white as a ghost, her eyes were distant and looked like they want to tear up, and she _looked_ like she'd seen a ghost. Something was up. Vegeta stared at her back all lesson. _I shouldn't have left her… meh, nothing is probably wrong just my mind playing up. _Bulma thought it was strange that Vegeta hadn't tried to annoy her this lesson, not that she minded after the experience she'd just had. They left history 15minutes early, and Vegeta caught up with Bulma who was storming over to art.

"Woman! Woman! Wait up!" Bulma really didn't want to talk, but didn't have the energy or willpower to say no. "I'm sorry for leaving you after Adv. Math, I thought Yamcha would've been with you-"he stopped she had purple marks on her neck and she'd flinched at his name. "WHAT is that on your neck?" Bulma reached around and touched it.

"Nothing, don't worry, I have to go." She swung round and went to walk off but Vegeta caught her hand in his _it's so warm, _she blushed and electricity shot through her. He stroked the marks,

"They don't look like nothing. What happened?" Bulma stared up at him. She couldn't be weak.

"Nothing Vegeta, I have to go." She walked past art and thought she heard noise coming from the closet, _who would be in there? _She turned the handle and opened it a crack

"Miss briefs, you cannot go in there that is for the janitor only-"a man said, obviously a teacher.

"But I-"

"No buts, now move along." Bulma rushed to the nearest girls bathroom and applied foundation to the bruises, Robyn walked in smirking, Bulma didn't want to be near her so trekked off to the canteen. She sat in silence the whole lunch everyone babble going in one ear and out the other. Vegeta noticed her withdrawnness. Yamcha came in and Bulma almost jumped in shock and flinched when he placed his arm around her.

"Hey babe" he kissed her cheek and Bulma didn't move a muscle. As she looked at Vegeta she saw him trying to figure the situation out. When the bell rang Bulma decided to skip geography and pretend to be ill she couldn't face Yamcha and the bitches, without Chi and 18. When the bell rang for business she sat as far away from Yamcha as possible. She focused on her work and tried not to look at the death glares he was giving her.

Vegeta sat in drama wondering why he picked this subject. _I'm going to transfer this to business. _

"Hey Robyn did you notice that Bulma wasn't in geography, she didn't seem like the bunking type, damnn was Yamcha peeved."

"Yeah I did-"he didn't hear the rest he'd zoned out. _Bulma? Bunk? No way? Something wasn't right! _

When the bell rang for the end of the day Vegeta waited outside the school entrance to confront Bulma.

Bulma had barely made It outside when she got dragged in a closet by Yamcha who shoved his tongue down her throat she pulled away but he groped her and pulled her back. Vegeta was getting worried and wandered back inside. _Where was she? _He walked back out and waited. Bulma stamped on Yamchas' foot and kicked his balls and ran out the closet choking on tears. She ran into something hard and looked up mumbling an apology.

"Vegeta?" she seemed lost and dazed.

"Woman? What the hell happened? Tell me? Please." He'd never pleaded to anyone except his dad to stop abusing his mum. His heart was pounding and aching at the sight of her trembling body.

"Nothing! I don't want you involved!" She ran away as fast as she could tears threatening to erupt. By the time Vegeta was in his car she was gone. He _would _get it out of her tomorrow! Even if it took all day.

The end.

**R&R!**


	5. The Beginning Of An End

Chapter 5: The beginning of an end.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature readers only, strong language.**

Bulma flopped down onto her bed, tears soaking her pink pillow case, her heart felt as though it had been ripped in two, she was really starting to love Yamcha then he'd changed, he'd become a monster, and she had no way out, no escape. He had her where he wanted her, she felt so helpless, like there was no light. Bulma heard her mum come into the house, she wiped away her hot tears and made her way to the en-suite and ran a bath. A good long soak should help her suss things out.

_**at 18's house…**_

**ring ring**

"Hey Chi! It's 18!" 18 smiled and pulled some hair out her face and behind her ear, it had only been a day but she missed her friend and she had gossip to tell her. Matt was sat behind 18 with her between his legs and arms around her waist.

"Hey 18! I was just thinking to call you! What's up?" Matt turned 18 to face and mouthed that he had to go and gave her a kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

"Well, Matt told me that Yamcha has lost the plot! Apparently he went berserk this morning when Bulma didn't show up because she overslept, he started saying weird shit."

"What sort of shit?" Chichi was intrigued this girl had only been at the school two days and was already THE most discussed girl.

"That she was cheating on him with Vegeta!" 18 laughed and so did Chichi.

"THAT IS RIDICULOUS! Those two _hate _eachother! They're constantly bickering!"

"Yeah that's what I thought then Matt pointed stuff out to me." She paused. "They argue but it seems flirtatious and they're always smirking like they're secretly enjoying it, Vegeta always picks on her like he's trying to get her attention, everything he does is to do with her Chi." 18 finished proud of her and Matt's observance.

"I think you're right!" Chichi was shocked the heartless guy may have a heart, but was it possible for him to love?

"I gotta go Chi call you tomorrow love ya!" she hung up.

_** Vegetas house…**_

Vegeta pulled into the mansions driveway, he'd got home in record time, he had to plan his move for tomorrow. He got out his sleek black car and slowly made his way to the front door, his house was truly magnificent, it was white and in a dome shape, the porch had two white pillars on it and the door was a dark brown, and polished. The front of the house was gravel with a centrepiece and the driveway was _very _long with small blossom trees lining the way. The many gardens were picturesque, hedges, flowers, fountains, ponds, trees, this house was anyone dream, everything was state of the art. He loved the house when he first moved here, but now he hated it, his dad had made the house hell, there were too many bad memories. Vegeta rang the doorbell and the door was swiftly opened by a butler who greeted him. Vegeta just nodded and walked into the grand hallway.

"Mother, where is _he?_" Vegeta put an emphasis on _he _as he believed his father hadn't earned that title of dad or father. Vegeta didn't respect him.

"He has gone away for a week on business" his mum was very pretty, she had white skin and blonde hair; she was slim, with green eyes. She used to model so she was quite pleasing to the eye. Not that Vegeta thought of her that way _ewww._

"Yeah right, more like fucking a whore." Vegetas mother was shocked.

"VEGETA! Don't say such things!" Vegeta glared at her walked to his room and climbed into the shower. _Bulma _he thought _what has you so scared? In a day you've gone from witty to cowardice? _The only time he'd seen that happen was when his dad threatened and beat up his mum. Vegeta got out the shower and went downstairs for some food and telly.

_** capsule corp…**_

Bulma sighed as the water relieved the tension in her muscles and soaked away her emotional pain, she felt drained. She washed her body and her hair and then just lay there for ages until her fingers went prune-like, she brushed her teeth and went to bed with no dinner. Her last thought before she drifted off was of Vegeta.

When Bulma awoke the next morning although she was tired she also felt strangely revitalised. She got up cheerfully and saw that it was yet another sunny day, the sun was shining, so she had to be happy. Bulma pulled on her clothes and applied a bit of mascara and foundation to her face and bruised neck she wore her hair down to help cover them. She glanced in the mirror one last time _perfect _she thought the pink t shirt and blue mid-thigh denim skirt fitted perfectly. Bulma wandered into the designer kitchen equipped with everything and made some toast and a cup of tea. When she was done she went back upstairs and brushed her teeth. She was surprised that her mum wasn't up yet. When it was 8:30 Bulma opened her front door and left for school. She barely made it past the porch before stopping to stare, her heart pounded in her chest. _Why was he here? _A muscular, smug boy was lent up against the bonnet of his black BMW dressed in smart casual wear. Bulma walked out the gate of the front garden and paused not knowing what to do or say.

"Took you long enough to get out here, woman." Vegetas voice sounded soft. Bulma turned to face him and just stared, she was speechless. She had no idea why he was here, how he knew where she lived and why her heart beat like it did when he was around. "Well want a ride to school or not?" Bulma nodded and Vegeta jerked his head towards the car as a signal for her to get in. The car was even more beautiful on inside. Vegeta drove slowly, and he just looked so _sexy, _he wore blue baggy jeans, a black leather jacket with black trainers that had an orange flame along the outside. Vegeta cleared his throat. "I have practice today, after school, if you wanted to come…" he sounded nervous and shy, not his usual cocky self. Bulma fiddled with her bag straps and looked down.

"I didn't know that you were serious about that, I thought you were joking, but yes I have nothing better to do, it'll stop me thinking… about _stuff, _and besides, mine and Yamchas relationship only seems to last within school gates." She sighed she'd said too much already. She waited for the snide comments but they never came.

"I see… well if you were my girlfriend-"he stopped. _What am I saying?! _"Never mind woman." Bulma couldn't believe it, _had he been thinking about her being his girlfriend? _They pulled up outside the school gates and made their way into the main building. Everyone was staring at them. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Do I have something on my face?" Vegeta looked puzzled. What an odd question.

"Yes. Your nose." He chuckled and Bulma laughed to then got serious. He loved seeing her smile it was like light pouring into darkness.

"No Vegeta seriously?" Bulma gazed into his eyes, she felt happy and safe.

"No, you don't you look-"he never got to finish his sentence because Marron came running over like a lost puppy.

"Bulma!" Marron was grinning from ear to ear, she seemed happy today, it made Bulma happy to _she may have been a bitch at first but I can see why, she likes Raditz, and if people think I'm her skinnier version she must've felt threatened. But now I have Yamcha I am no threat._ Vegeta shuffled about uncomfortable staring at the floor.

"Hey Mar, you're happy today!" Bulma smiled and looked at Vegeta and smiled again, "Come on you two let's get to form." Vegeta followed the two girls as they chatted. _Bulma seems brighter again, her spirit isn't broken, it just keeps getting dampened, but how? _ The three of them entered form and sat down. Vegeta sat next to Bulma and Marron sat on her other side. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say. He was lost for words. Bulma listened to Marrons' dribble but really wanted to talk to Vegeta, who was sitting next to her. She kept glancing at him out the corner of her eye and caught him looking at her which made her smile.

"B, where's Goku and Krillen?" it was the first normal thing Marron had said all morning. Bulma looked around but couldn't see them anywhere.

"They're over there at the front." Vegeta mumbled.

"Oh yeah, so veg what's your first lesson?" Bulma fixed her gaze on him even though he wasn't looking at her. She studied he jaw line, lips nose and hair.

"Advanced math." Bulma sighed and looked away. _He was so hot and cold. _He hadn't even asked her what she had first. A spark of annoyance flickered within her and she 'hmphed'.

The bell finally rang and Bulma sprang up from her seat, muttering goodbyes. Today was a new day, today she would stand up to Yamcha he had to change his ways or say goodbye!

"Woman, I have Adv. Math with you." Bulma twitched, and spun around.

"Yeah and?" she glared at him. Vegeta smirked her spunk was back.

"And you don't know where to go!" his smirk grew bigger and she puffed out whilst her cheeks flamed red.

"I'll find a way." She spun on her heel and walked off. She left him no choice. He stalked up behind her wrapped an arm around her middle and lifted her off the floor and over his shoulder. "VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" she wailed thumping her fists lightly on his back, she remember his pain yesterday and didn't want to hurt him. "Oh my gosh! Vegeta everyone will see my underwear!" her face flushed. They walked past Goku, Raditz and Marron who were outside Basic English; they all looked shocked and baffled before smiling and engaging in conversation, probably about her and Vegeta.

"You shouldn't wear such revealing clothing then." Bulma was about to retort when Vegeta placed her gently on the floor outside the classroom not like the other day when Yamcha had dropped her down, they were standing in a darkened bit of the corridor, their bodies close together, their breath touching, he gazed down into her blue lakes.

"Bulma, I-"he'd said her name and her heart had skipped. She was mesmerised.

"Interrupting something am I?" a teacher asked, Vegeta took a massive step back from Bulma.

"No sir." He said and walked into the classroom Bulma close behind. They took two seats together, _this is becoming a habit _Bulma thought, _two days ago we would've ripped lumps out eachother being this close, now it's almost normal. _She smiled. Until Yamcha walked through the door.

"Yo, Vegeta you're in my seat." Yamcha was pissed off and jealous.

"Oh sorry I didn't see your name on it. Maybe cause it doesn't, get lost." Vegeta rolled his eyes at Yamcha, who slammed his fists on the table making Bulma jump.

"I said move!" Yamcha glared at them both his voice getting louder, Vegeta stared him down.

"Yamcha leave it, I don't mind-"Bulma began trying to save Vegetas hide.

"Of course you don't mind you slapper! You've been fucking him haven't you? That's why you two are close all of a sudden!" Yamcha towered over her, Bulma stared up at him, she couldn't show Vegeta she was weak.

"No Yamcha it is not like that! We're just friends!" she said boldly standing up.

"You're a fucking frigid whore Bulma you know that." His voice was filled with venom, Vegeta had snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta roared at him, "Leave. Her. Alone. _Yamcha."_ Vegeta spat his name. "She is not a whore, or a slapper. Just because she won't give herself up to you. I commend her for her self respect." Yamcha stormed over to another table and sat down. Bulma trembled before running out the classroom. Vegeta stood up to go after her.

"Sit down Mr Ouji!" the teacher barked.

"But I, she is…" Vegetas heart ached at seeing her go off like that. He saw the amount of courage she had to muster up to stand up to Yamcha. Bulma respected Vegeta; she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't weak or unworthy. He smiled. She really was like no other.

**That's all for now! Short chapter! But anyway as the title of this chapter says the beginning of the end, but the question is the beginning of the end of what? Find out soon!**

**R&R**

Crackedmoonlight.


	6. An Number Of Unfortunate Events

Chapter 6: An number of unfortunate events.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language, violence.**

Bulma pushed the door to the bathroom open violently leaving a dent in the cream wall, Yamcha was such an arse! What the hell had happened? One day he was sweet, the next he was violent. She took a shaking hand to her head, it was pounding. _Damn! I've left my bag behind. _Bulma groaned, she had to back and get it before this headache became a migraine. Exhaling her calm her heart, Bulma walked over to the sink splashing water in her face to cool her puffy eyes. _Shit! My makeup! Could this day get __**any **__worse?! _She heard someone flush a chain, and she tensed. The girl was humming, the door opened slowly and Bulma saw Marron appear, she had never been so relieved to see her before.

"Hey Bulma!" Marron walked up next to her and turned to face her, "oh my gosh! Bulma! What the!" Marron raised her hand to her mouth in shock, Bulma started sobbing. Marron didn't want to push for any information she seemed stressed enough. "here I'll get some make up wipes out my bag, then we can chat then reapply the make up when your lashes are dry!" Marron smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks Mar, you don't have to happen to have an aspirin do you?" Bulma raised a hand to her head, she felt dizzy.

"Here B, take the aspirin then do the makeup wipes." Marron seemed so friendly to her today. Bulma sighed and hopped up onto the edge of the counter and Marron took the other one, she handed Bulma a makeup wipe and watched as she took off the mascara. "Soo… what happened?"

Bulma looked down; she had to tell someone, even if it wasn't the whole truth. "I er, well Vegeta and Yamcha, they, they had an argument. Yamcha called me some pretty horrid stuff and Vegeta stuck up for me." Marron was speechless. _The king of arrogance stood up for someone? _

"Wow, he actually did something nice. But er so you're crying because of that?"

"No also all the shit I've gotten into these past few days aswell, and mine and Yamchas relationship is being kind of rocky at the moment… but I'm sure we'll get through it." Bulmas' smile was fake. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. She didn't want an abusive relationship, but she didn't know how to get out of it.

_**Free Period…**_

"Robyn, did you give Yamcha some more of that shit?" Nicole grinned mischievously, soon they'd have Bulma.

"Yeah Nic I did, Monday night." Robyn felt nervous, this wasn't right.

_**Advanced math…**_

_That stupid stuck up bitch, I can't believe she likes him, what's there to like about him anyway? I'm so much better looking and actually have emotions. All the girls love me, heck; it takes both hands a foot to keep them off me. _Yamcha was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice Vegeta glaring back at him.

_That player, accusing an innocent woman of something so disgusting! The sight of him makes me want to punch him! I have to find the woman before he does. _Vegeta started working out the answers to the questions on the board. He had 5minutes left of the lesson. Vegetas foot kicked something on the floor, he peered down, it was the woman bag. _Perfect excuse to strike up conversation aswell as negotiation._

_**girls bathroom…_ **

Bulma applied the mascara to her long lashes and put on some lip gloss, she looked almost normal except for her sullen expression that was normally a smile. Marron stood in the background watching, _she is so pretty. _Bulma handed her back the makeup and smiled. "Thanks Marron, you've been a major help."

Marron smiled, "It's okay B! I better head back to English I'm probably in a lot of trouble." She quickly walked out and down the corridor. She was almost at her classroom when the bell rang. _Shit! _Something caught her eye; it was Vegeta walking down the corridor with a bag in his hands that looked like Bulmas.

"Ah you! Have you seen the woman?" Vegeta seemed impatient.

"Yeah in the girls bathroom just down the hall-"

"Ok. Bye." He hurried off in that direction and Marron stared remember the scene from earlier when he carried her over his shoulder, _what was going on with those two?_

Vegeta spotted Bulma just coming out the bathroom. She turned around and saw him, with her bag, she smiled.

"Hey." He said when he got to her. "Bulma. I need to ask you something." Bulma held her breath. _Ok, 1. he just said my name! 2. Whats so important that he had to use my name? And 3. Why is my heart going mental?_ Bulma nodded at him staring into his black eyes. "What's wrong? You're not yourself, one minute you're witty and fiery, the next you ball out your eyes." His eyes searched hers as their bodies became closer. Bulma drew in a deep breath, looking at the floor then back up at him.

"Vegeta, I'm fine, you don't need to worry. Honest. Yamcha is just difficult sometimes." She smiled at him but the smile was fake and he knew it.

"Then why is your smile fake. You can't lie to me woman." Vegeta was getting annoyed he wanted to help her, but if she wouldn't open up he was going to have to distance himself from her and look the other way no matter how painful. He saw Yamcha walking over and looked back at Bulma. "Here is your bag, catch you later." He spun around and walked away. Bulma stared after him, _what have I done, I had a way out, why didn't I tell him. _She watched him go and suddenly felt cold and alone, even when Yamcha slipped his arm around her waist and mumbled a 'hey babe' to her. Bulma looked at him. _What have I become? An empty case? _

"Yamcha I want to split up with you. Now." Yamcha looked shocked

"No you don't." he glared down at her. "I'll hurt you real bad." Fear coursed through her and she gulped. She didn't want to feel that kind of pain again. She looked down and mumbled a sorry. The bell rang for next lesson. "I'll see you at lunch kay." And he walked off leaving Bulma to walk to Adv. Science by herself. She walked in and sat next to Vegeta who grumbled at her. She had clear the air.

"Vegeta. I want you to know that I am not blocking you out on purpose. I don't want you hurt but when the time comes I will tell you. I promise." She stared at him hopeful.

"Like I care." He wouldn't even look at her.

"What the fuck Vegeta!" Bulma was angry now. "One minute you care the next you don't!"

"The moment of caring has past! Now if you don't mind I do want to pass this year!" he glared at her, _he wanted to know now what was up, not in the future. _Bulma growled and faced the front. _He was impossible!_

_**extra music…**_

"Krillen! Do you every play anything but the triangle?" Marron giggled, it was such a simple instrument, she didn't know how he didn't get bored of it.

"Yeah Mar you're no better with your maracas!" they both laughed and the lesson carried on that way. The teacher gave them some odd looks at one was always curled up in laughter.

_**Advanced Math…**_

The bell rang and everyone began to change classes, Bulma couldn't believe that her and Vegeta hadn't spoken the whole lesson. Vegeta walked out the classroom and off to his next lesson, Bulma left a little while after not wanting to seem like a stalker incase they both had the same lesson, she frowned she hated the fact that they were not talking.

Bulma walked into extra music to see Vegeta sitting at the back of room and his bag on the chair next to him, his gaze met hers and she thought she saw a flicker of sadness, then he looked away.

_She's so beautiful, but ignorant. _Vegeta watched Bulma pick a seat at the front row next to her Chung a guy from their advanced science lessons. The teacher told everyone the same as what she'd told all the other classes to do. Experiment. Vegeta took the piano which shocked Bulma, he was a hard nut, yet his artwork was soft and is piano playing was outstanding she couldn't help but stare, the notes reached into her soul, her eyes started to tear, she was losing it. Bulma drew a deep breath in and went to find an instrument to play herself

_**meanwhile in free period…**_

"So Yamcha how are things going with Bulma?" Goku hadn't spoken to Yamcha in ages. Yamcha scoffed at him and took another puff of his cigarette.

"Not great. " Goku looked at him, he'd changed and not in a good way.

"Care to elaborate?" Goku couldn't believe that a word that long had just left his lips.

"No." and with that Yamcha walked off towards Nicole and Robyn, Goku knew that was bad news.

_**meanwhile in study time…**_

Marron was sat in study time with Krillen and Raditz. She couldn't focus on her work as she kept glancing up at Raditz _he is so perfect. _

"Hey Marron how are you holding up?" Krillen asked her, she was always away with the fairies but he had a feeling that she was very emotional but too thick to notice it.

"How do you mean Krillen?" she blinked her eyes a couple of times puzzled.

"You know without Chi, 18 and Launch around?" Marrons' heart hurt, she was still sore about the whole Launch thing...

"Hey Krillen you should know not to talk to her about L, she's bound to be hurting still, they were the bestest of best friends dude." It was Raditz who spoke. He smiled at Marron who blushed and looked back to her maths book.

_**extra music…**_

Bulma had decided to play the saxophone during the music lesson, well attempt to, it proved extremely challenging, her cheeks were killing her! All the time she thought about a million ways to dump Yamcha and so far killing him was the easiest. The bell rang and the class exited, Vegeta hung around, shuffling his feet which Bulma had come to know meant he felt awkward and nervous. "You're amazing at the piano Vegeta." Bulma thought a compliment was the best approach to returning to his good side.

"I know I am woman," there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Want to go to lunch?"

Bulma wanted to say yes but she couldn't. "I have to meet Yamcha." She looked at the floor then back up at him her blue eyes swirling with a pool of emotions. Vegetas black eyes shouted disappointment.

"Right. Well I won't keep you. Bye." Bulma sighed and waited around outside music for Yamcha.

_**canteen…**_

Vegeta walked into the canteen, he was starving! The food smelt delicious, he grabbed meatballs and spaghetti before making his way to the clique.

"Hey guess what you guys!" the chrome dome sounded excited. "18 and Matt have split up!"

"Why?" Marron asked. _And why didn't she tell me? We're all gal pals…_

"No hard feelings Mar, me and 18 have been close friends for ages. And well he didn't give her enough them time or something. Hey Vegeta so you and Yamcha had a disagreement in math eh?" Vegeta grumbled.

"That imbecilic doesn't know something good when it's looking him in the face." and with that he got up and went for a walk.

"Man he had some serious social issues. Will he ever find a girl?" Goku asked. _I am so lucky to have Chi, I miss her so much._ Raditz and Tien were having an arm wrestling match and neither side was letting up.

"Go Raditz!" Marron cheered.

_**outside music…**_

It had been fifty minutes and Yamcha still hadn't shown up, e_ven though he didn't know what lesson I had he could've rung someone to find out! But then did she want to see him? Would he try and force himself on her? Or hit her?_

A shadow walked around the corner and Bulma's heart stopped. It was Vegeta; she breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to her, their eyes locking.

"I thought lover boy was coming to get you." Vegeta sneered

"So did I Vegeta…" Bulma gazed down. She had five minutes left of lunch. "I have cookery then English,"

"I have study time but I'll see you in English."

"Excuse me Vegeta it's still my first week, you're my tour guide remember? Now show me to cookery please kind sir" Vegeta liked the humour in her eyes and voice and he smirked

"As you wish m'lady" they set off both deep in thought, Vegeta about his feelings for her and Bulma about dumping Yamcha. They stopped outside cookery gazing at eachother, trying to suss one another out. "We're making a habit of this woman." Bulma knew she was forgiven when he said 'woman' in such a light way. She nodded they were making a habit of looking into eachother eyes.

"Vegeta! I didn't know you took cookery!" it was Goku and his cheerful self. Vegeta grunted and walked off to his study time. "Geez what's his problem?" Goku stared after him baffled.

"He was showing me to class Goku." Goku looked her taken aback by her beauty, but she'd never compare to Chi, but Bulma was _HOT. _They entered the class and sat together listening to the teacher drone on about safety.

_**in study time…**_

Vegeta sat in the library unsuccessfully trying to study, it was hopeless she had overrun his mind. Raditz walked over to him and sat down burying his head in a book he was so happy that 18 had dumped Matt he'd tell her how he felt soon. Vegeta lay his head on the desk and went off to sleep his dreams filled with Bulma and her big blue eyes. Then Yamcha came into the picture shouting abuse and Vegeta went for him **_ding ding ding** _Vegeta snapped awake the bell had rung for fifth lesson. Raditz had already scarpered. Vegeta walked out the silent library and down the corridors to English where Bulma was already seated. Krillen, Tien, Robyn and Nicole were also in this class. _Hmm things are going to be veryyyy interesting. _He took the seat next to Bulma a few tables away from the slag gang who were chatting up some boys.

"How was cookery?" Vegeta was never one to make idle chit-chat. He watched Bulma run her fingers through her blue hair then look at him.

"Watching paint dry would have been more fun."

"That good eh? I just had a nice power nap." Bulma stared at him she wished she could have a nap.

"Hey Bulma" it was Nicole "stop flirting!"

"What the! I am not flirting! We're talking!" Bulma didn't need this right now.

"Flirting with your eyes idiot." Bulma didn't know how to reply, had she been?

"Just ignore her woman." Vegeta spoke evenly and calm his eyes softening. Bulma nodded and smiled, the teacher came in and everyone shut up and faced the front.

About half way through the lesson Bulma felt bits of rubber being thrown at her head she tolerated it for a little while before puffing up, cheeks red with anger, Vegeta eyed her and grabbed her hand without thinking, heat shot through them both and their eyes found eachother, Bulmas' anger dissolved as silent words were exchanged. Vegeta let go of her hand pretended to look intently at the board. Bulma knew that they had a connection deeper than friendship.

The bell rang and Vegeta left the classroom swiftly, Bulma left about three minutes after him and bumped into Yamcha. She froze, her heart stopped, her eyes grew wide, he was angry. He grabbed her arm and flung her against a wall around the corner from English so he wouldn't be heard.

"So Nicole and Robyn told me about yours and Vegetas little antics during English." Bulma noticed he reeked of smoke, his grip tightened on her arm and Bulma bit her tongue to stop the tears.

"I don't know what you mean!" Bulma shrieked hoping someone would hear her. Yamcha pushed her harder into the solid wall.

"Yes you do, they said that you were flirting and that you held his hand." Yamchas gaze was terrifying, it was as hard as stone, completely impenetrable.

"It's not what it sounds like Yamcha, he held my hand to stop me from punching those slags-"Bulma cried in pain as his other hand held her throat.

"Those are my friends you're calling slags you frigid whore!" this seemed to be Yamchas new favourite insult, Bulma managed to make him lose his grip on her and she took a step into his personal space, her fiery nature kicked into overdrive.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT OR ABUSE ME! You stood me up at lunch, you have no proof that I am flirting with other guys. I waited for you for fifty minutes Yamcha! Where the fuck were you!" Bulma was shouting now. She slapped him across the face and ran out the building onto the football field. SMACK! A ball hit her in the face hard knocking her over. She heard someone shout shit.

"Bulma! Bulma! Woman! Wake up!" Vegeta voice was panicked but brought her back round

"Where am I?" she was dazed. He was relieved she was alright

"On the school playing fields a ball hit you in the face. Come on lets gets you up." The other footballers were out playing football. "Coach said I can take you home." Bulma nodded as followed him to his changing rooms and his car. Vegeta was _very _worried, _a football wouldn't do that much damage, she was running from something judging by the speed she tore out the building with, it was a blind panic. _Vegeta helped Bulma into the car before getting in himself and driving her home.

They pulled up outside capsule corp and Vegeta helped Bulma out the car, they stood by her gates "how are you feeling?" Bulma couldn't do it anymore she started sobbing and Vegeta brought her body into his and held her close, whilst she sobbed into his shoulder, he held her hand and as he did he noticed bruises on her wrist. His heart stopped "where are these from?" he was angry, super style.

"I can't tell you Vegeta…" her voice was barely a whisper.

"TO HELL WITH THAT! WOMAN ANSWER ME NOW!" Bulma clogged up even more, she couldn't tell him.

"I can handle it."

"Oh yeah, evidently." His voice dripped with sarcasm his eyes hard "tell me now or I walk away and will not give it another look Bulma, tell me or lose me." Bulmas heart broke. She stood there in silence, after ten minutes Vegeta kissed her forehead and walked back to his car and drove away leaving a shattered Bulma on the pavement…

The end

**R&R! **

CrackedMoonlight


	7. Secrets And Lies

Chapter 7: Secrets And Lies.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language, violence.**

The window wipers were going ten to the dozen as Vegeta sped through the pouring rain; he was angry, angry at the women for not telling him what was wrong. The street lights flashed passed him in a blur, he had only known her 3 days but he felt that they connected on an emotional level. Something he'd never felt or shared with anyone.

As Bulma watched Vegetas car speed off into the horizon the heavens opened and she sunk to floor, she couldn't even cry she was past crying, she was empty. The sound of the rain calmed her down, and helped clear her head.

"Bulma?!" bunny screeched at the front door. "Get in here now before you catch pneumonia!" Bulma slowly stood up and made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder one last time hoping that'd he'd turned round and come back for her. "What's wrong dear?"

"Me and Yamcha had an argument nothing much." Bulma lied. Bunny was shocked.

"Who is Yamcha dear?" she pursed her lips knowing the response.

"My boyfriend soon to be ex." Bulma started to walk up the stairs to her room

"You've been safe haven't you dear?"

"Mother please! I've known him 3 days! I AM NOT SOME STUPID WHORE!" Bulma ran up the stairs and flung herself onto her bed, crying herself to sleep. Vegetas kiss still lingered on her forehead.

_**Vegetas house…**_

When Vegeta got home after driving around for 2 hours, he knew what he had to do. He went upstairs without dinner and got into bed, but sleep wouldn't come to him, images of Bulmas terrified expression kept running through his head, her crying, her smile, her laugh. She was always on his mind.

Vegetas alarm blared at him the next morning he'd had 2 hours sleep. He jumped into the shower and then proceeded to dress, he was on autopilot. _I have to snap out of this. There is plenty more fish in the sea! Blasted woman. Look what she's done to me!_

_**Bulmas house…**_

When Bulma woke up she had never felt so terrible in her life, her skin was blotchy, her hair haywire, eyes red and puffy and _oh dear god! I've slept in my clothes! Ewww! Got to get showered and fresh. Today is the day I turn over a new leaf. I must be bold and strong. _She gulped and the thought of the scenarios that could occur.

_**At School…**_

When Bulma walked into form her eyes immediately sought out Vegeta who was looking at her she looked to the floor and made her way over to Marron.

"Hiya B!" Marron smiled, she was always smiling nowadays. "Oh, my. Erm Bulma. You don't look too good… "Bulmas fake smile fell and she turned away sighing.

"Everyone has bad days Mar."

Vegeta watched her from afar. She was hurt. He could see it in her eyes, even if the redness wasn't a giveaway. She was wearing a long sleeve top to cover her bruises on her wrist and foundation on her neck. He growled at himself. There he went again caring too much. He turned away from her, he had to distance himself.

Goku listened to Bulma and Marrons' conversation whilst talking to Raditz and Krillen although he didn't need to pay _much _attention to them; they always spoke about the same thing. The girls in the school especially 18, they both had a crush on her. He had to call Chi tonight he hadn't spoken to her in ages and wanted to see her this weekend.

When the bell rang Bulma and Goku made their way over to cookery, whilst Raditz and Marron had basic science. Vegeta was the last to leave form, he had no lessons until after lunch, he was scheduled study time that he didn't need.

_**Cookery…**_

Goku had been trying to make conversation with Bulma but today she was in a bad mood. He didn't know what to say or do. He tried telling jokes, he tried throwing flour at her (which made her mood worse) and even offered for her to try some of his food! (Which is a big thing for Goku we all know how much he loves to eat!)

Bulmas bread making was going horrendously her measurements were all wrong and she had nearly burnt the bread to a crisp in the oven, it was a disaster! Not to mention that she had Goku mumbling in her ear all morning.

_**Girls Bathroom…**_

"Hey Robyn, Yamcha is going through that stuff like crazy! Not long now!" the two girls giggled their plan was going perfectly. They carried on applying makeup and talking about the club they were going to tonight and how many boys they wanted to sleep with. Eventually they left the confinements of the bathroom and walked down the corridor.

"Yamcha is soo good at sex Nic! He is like a Duracell bunny he just doesn't stop! He had me and Kirsty within 3 hours! And it add to the thrill Bulma nearly caught him both times! Marron stopped her the first and a teacher the second! Seriously though she was turning the handle on the closet that's how close she was!" Nicole laughed.

"You need to pick better spots Robs I don't want to lose my best friend although Launch is pretty pally now." Robyn glared at her back no one was going to replace her.

_**Break…** _

When Bulma entered the canteen with Goku her heart fell. Yamcha was there. She had to break up with him today. Vegeta was sitting in his normal seat and Bulma took her place infront of him. She stared at him. He looked rough. Their eyes met and they stared at eachother, all other noise was blocked out, Bulma heard her heart pounding in her ears her breath was caught in her throat. He grunted at her and looked away pretending to listen to the group's conversation about Chi and 18's suspension, again.

"Hey Yamcha we need to talk, outside." Yamcha was already looking at her angrily; he must've seen her looking at Vegeta. As the pair walked outside, Vegeta was curious as to what was going on, but he stayed seated.

"Yamcha I've been thinking, again. We are going to split up, I mean, I have been here 3 days, I went out with you after only knowing you for three minutes and I am not happy with you. I don't love you. I'm sorry." She looked at the floor she was never good with break ups but wanted to get this one straight to the point. No sugar coating it. She looked back at him, she couldn't show him she felt intimidated by him or he would use it against her. It took Yamcha a few uncomfortable minutes to form a reply.

"No. You won't split up with me! Damn you bitch!" he punched the wall beside her head; Bulma stood her ground and gritted her teeth.

Vegeta glanced anxiously at the clock on the wall above the canteen doors; they'd been gone over five minutes! Something had to be up, he was subconsciously shaking his leg, and he kept looking at the clock and the doors every few seconds. His gut was telling him to find her. He tried to ignore it but it kept gnawing away at him.

"Hey Vegeta you look on edge man."

"Dammit chrome dome! Shut up! That blasted women!" he stood up and raced out the doors. Leaving the group gobsmacked. _ What the hell was going on? Everyone was losing it!_

Vegeta stopped when he got to a corner and heard Yamcha say:

"No. You won't split up with me! Damn you bitch!"

"YES YAMCHA! I AM IT'S TOUGH SHIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!" Bulmas voice was starting to shake.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that!" Yamcha was right in her face glaring at her.

"And this is why I am leaving you!" She was desperate to get out now.

"No you're not, you fucking whore!" He grabbed her throat and Bulma choked as he punched her in the stomach.

"GET THE FUCK, AWAY FROM HER!" Vegetas voice was enough to scare away a whole army of people his expression was dark and anger radiated from his body. No one hit a woman, especially Bulma. "IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FLITHY CHEATING HANDS OFF HER I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Bulma gasped _had Yamcha cheated on her? Why didn't Vegeta tell her? _ Yamcha still hadn't let go and Vegeta was infront of him before Yamcha had registered he'd moved. Vegeta punched him square in the nose and he lost his grip on Bulma, Bulma gasped for air as she stumbled around on the floor. "GOT IT NOW SUNSHINE, GO NEAR, TOUCH OR HURT HER IN ANY WAY AND YOU'LL WANT TO CRAWL BACK UP YOUR MUMS VAGINA!" Vegeta shoved Yamcha face into the ground and pulled Bulma to her feet before lifting her into his arms and leaving the school grounds. Once they were in the safety of his car, he drove away, very fast. Bulma was shocked, she could barely speak, only stare. _Was she free of him? _She felt Vegeta take her hand and warmth spread through her, she thought she heard him ask her if she was okay, but sleep overcome her.

Vegeta couldn't believe the nerve of that guy, first a womaniser now a woman beater! He'd always been happy and friendly but not now. He'd changed drastically. The image of Yamcha punching Bulma resurfaced in his mind and he put his foot down on the accelerator in anger. _That's arsehole! _ Vegeta peered over at the sleeping Bulma. _She looks so angelic and peaceful but somehow troubled to… _after an hour he stopped driving. He was thankful it was sunny. He shook Bulma awake and she looked at him dazed.

"Oh my gosh!" She blurted out before bursting into tears; Vegeta pulled her into his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"It'll be okay woman. He won't ever hurt you again, not emotionally, physically or mentally."

"Where am I?" Bulma looked around through blurred vision but didn't recognise anything.

"We're at the beach about an hour from school. Come for a walk with me?" Bulma nodded and they both got out the car and started trudging along the sandy beach, they walked in the surf the water and wet sand feeling good between their toes, they walked side by side, the wind blowing in their hair, the sound of the seagulls echoing in their ears. Vegeta pulled Bulma towards a sand dune and they sat on one looking out over the stretch of water. Vegeta drew in a deep breath, the taste of salt filling his lungs.

"Woman. Is now the right time?" Vegeta didn't look at her, he just gazed out to the ocean, watching the waves roll and crash against rocks, he listening to the sound of the waves lapping the shore and retreating. It was peaceful here. He loved it.

"Yes Vegeta now is the right time" Bulma removed her long sleeved top to reveal a grey tank top underneath. "The bruises on my wrist and my neck. Yamcha did them. He hit me a lot. He forced himself on me." She hugged her shoulders and Vegeta shuffled closer to her breathing in her ear in a comforting way not like Yamcha. "I pushed him away. He didn't like that which made him try harder. He was fixated on the fact that I was cheating on him with you because we were close." She gazed into his black eyes which were smouldering. "He wouldn't listen and called me whore and a slut and said he would kill me the next time around, I was lucky to escape last night and today, I tried to split up with him yesterday which didn't go well and the same today, until you showed up Vegeta. You're the light in the darkness." Vegetas heart skipped a beat. It was the nicest more pure of heart thing anyone had ever said to him and he felt it was true. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You must be so mad. You stuck up for me and I wouldn't even tell you why." Vegeta stroked her arm.

"You don't need to be sorry, you've been through a lot these past days more than most go through in years." He gazed into the distance.

"Was Yamcha cheating on me?"

"Yes. He was."

"Why didn't you say earlier?" Bulmas voice was quiet.

"I only found out first lesson when I heard Robyn talking to Nicole, well gloating about the time when you nearly walked in the closet by art on them and when he was doing Kirsty behind the changing rooms that day to." Bulma froze; she had nearly caught him twice. She looked down. She had to be a pretty shit girlfriend.

"It's got nothing to do with you by the way, he has a reputation for being a womaniser and now a woman beater to." Vegeta turned back to look at her, her big blue eyes gazing at him like he was some form of bodyguard. They both turned to watch the waves and the children on the beach who were laughing and playing so care free. Life was good to them. They had all the drama to come. Vegeta squeezed her hand before letting it go. They sat in silence for hours both in thought about eachother; _would they stay friends? Or go out? Was it too soon after Yamcha? _

"Vegeta why are you so wise to all this?" Bulma had hit a nerve.

"Bulma you need to know this now. I can't afford to have a relationship, my dad; he beats my mum and me. I can't have that happen to you. It would kill me." Bulma sat there shocked. _How long had he been beaten for? _The answer to a lot of her questions about him was in what he'd just told her. They sat watching the sun set. They had completely forgotten about Yamcha and school, it didn't matter to them. At that moment the only thing that mattered was the things they'd shared with eachother and the time they spent together. Tomorrow was a new day, everything could change.

**What will become of Vegeta and Bulma, can they stay friends? What will happen with Yamcha, will he seek revenge? What has Vegetas dad been up to? What exactly are Robyn and Nicole up to? Find out in the next chapters!**

Hope you liked it! Sorry if I have disappointed!

Please **R&R **

CrackedMoonlight.


	8. Finally Friday Part 1

Chapter 8: Finally Friday Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language, violence**

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I worked extra hard on this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! **** little short but I'm short of time at the moment **

Vegeta drove Bulma home in silence, both their cheeks were wind burnt and the salty air had made their hair start to frizz. He had enjoyed spending time with her at the beach after beating up Yamcha in school. He didn't want to think about that though. It made him angry. He glanced at Bulma as he pulled up outside Capsule Corp at 8pm. The woman was sleeping peacefully, _should I wake her? _ She looked so fragile, like one touch and she'd break. _And that bastard had hit her. _Vegeta growled and got out the car, he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door, he undid Bulma's seatbelt slowly so not to wake her and lifted her up into his arms carrying her to the mansion door, he knocked once and was about to knock again when someone rushed to the door-

"Oh my gosh! My poor baby! What happened?! I had the school phone and-"Bunny was hysterical she looked like someone had just died.

"SHHHSH! She's asleep!" Vegeta hissed at the blonde annoyance. Bunny said no more and let Vegeta through eyeing the handsome hunk up as he walked into the house. "Where is her room?" he scowled at her knowing that she was giving him the eyeball.

"Upstairs first door on the left. Who are you?" bunny has just realised she'd let a stranger come into her home carrying her unconscious daughter.

Vegeta grunted. "I'm her friend. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get this lump upstairs and into her bed! She's heavier than she looks." He lied. She was actually quite light but he wasn't one for talking. As he carried her up the stairs he thought about the day, it'd been a stressful day for Bulma, she'd been ignored by him, beaten up by her ex-boyfriend, then watched her ex-boyfriend have his face smashed in, dragged out of school and then Vegeta had told her that his dad beat him. He shook his head. _ I said way too much today. I hope she forgets._ He paused outside her door. He was about to enter her private space. He grabbed the door handle and slowly turned it like he was expecting to be attacked by. He found a light switch to his right when the light turned on he was surprised. A queen size bed was in the middle of the room, a pink duvet and a dozen pillows covered the bed, baby pink curtains surrounded the four poster. She had endless drawers and wall mirrors, a vanity table and en suite aswell as what seemed to be a walk in wardrobe. It was any girls dream. Vegeta made his way across the plush cream carpet to the bed and pushed the covers back before placing Bulma into it, as he pulled the covers over her he exhaled, he didn't realise he'd been holding his breath. He watched as Bulma slept for a few minutes, _she is so perfect._ Vegeta shook his head an exited the room turning off the light and shutting the door behind him. He walked out the house before bunny could pounce on him with more questions.

The drive home was quick. _At least my __**dad**__ isn't home for a week or so._ Vegeta only lived around the corner from Bulma but she didn't know that. As Vegeta sped down the long driveway and onto the gravel drive, he saw his mother's bedroom light on. _She's never upstairs at this time; she's glued to her soaps on telly. _He slammed the brakes on sending gravel flying as he saw his dads Bentley parked up. Vegeta had to blink twice. He was frozen to the spot. He didn't want to face him tonight. He slowly got out the car and walked into his house.

"Vegeta." His mother sounded stern. "Me and your father would like to talk to you in the living room please." She turned on her heel and walked into the living room. Vegeta sat across from his parents a glass coffee table separating them.

"Vegeta." His father began, he voice deep and full of authority. That Vegeta didn't respect. "We had a phone call from the school today. They said you beat up a fellow student-"

"Oh please he is a 'fellow' student."

"Don't interrupt me!" his father voice got louder "This young man has a broken nose and a chipped tooth." Vegeta smirked. _Is that all?! Man I didn't do enough damage. _"They also said that you and a er what's her name. Bulma? Went missing after the incident. They are very disappointed in you. As are we. And you know what happens when I am disappointed." Vegetas mother tensed up.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, didn't you sweetie?" Vegeta's mother was desperate for there to be no blood shed tonight. Vegeta didn't know to answer the question and avoid conflict, or bring the woman into it; he knew that if he stalled to long his dad would get even more mad and know he was thinking of a story.

"I did it _father,_ because he beat up my friend. Well actually bullied them, bruises all over their neck and arms, he also punched her in the stomach-"oh_ shit now he knows._

"A woman. You did it for woman?! That it so weak!" his father stood up.

"I can explain-"Vegeta tried to plead.

"No! You can explain when you're begging for mercy!" his father threw the coffee table across the room it smashed into smithereens. His mother tried to edge her way out the room. "And you! Trying to sugar coat everything! You're the reason he's weak!" he stormed after her, and grabbed her by the wrist pining her against the wall, she whimpered. Vegeta stood up, nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed. The scene reminded him of Yamcha beating up Bulma, the worry and fear in her blue eyes. He was not having a repeat of today or the other night. Vegeta sprinted over and punched his dad in the jaw, before yelling at his mum to run. Vegetas father was up quickly and lunging at Vegeta who dodged him sending him crashing to the wall head first. Vegeta grabbed a vase and smashed him over the head knocking him out cold. The only way to stop his anger, he wouldn't remember in the morning. He only remembered if he wasn't knocked out.

When Bulma woke up the next morning she was very confused. _What the hell? I was at the beach, was it a dream? Was the whole thing a dream? Is it Thursday? _She glanced at the clock 6:55, Friday October 3rd. She had five minutes until it went off, she was glad it was Friday but had no idea how she got here? Why was she still in her clothes? She sighed turned off her alarm and tossed her duvet to the side swinging out of bed to shower, she felt sticky from the sea salt. _I can't believe that it's finally Friday! It has been one craaaazy week! _It took Bulma a good half hour to wash the salt out her hair, but she had enjoyed yesterday, Vegeta was so nice when he wanted to be. She remembered their closeness, the way his eyes gazed into hers and the unawkward silence between the two of them.

Vegeta snuck out the mansion to his car before his dad woke up. He was going to have one hell of a headache! As Vegeta made his way to his car he was wondering whether to pick the woman up or not, he decided it would be a good idea, so they could get their story straight before being hounded by teachers. He arrived at Bulmas at 8:25 after driving around for a while, her house was beautiful, the mansion was a pale yellow colour and shaped like a dome, very different to his modern but old mansion. The surroundings of her house were breath-taking aswell. The grass was deep green and flowers lined the path to the front door, the houses perimeter was surrounded by a fence and then a perfectly trimmed hedge. _Where is the blasted woman? I don't have all day! She wouldn't have already would she? _He beeped the horn in frustration.

Bulma walked downstairs in navy blue skinny jeans and a pink t shirt, her aqua hair was straightened and she wore more make up than usual to cover her bruises. As she entered the kitchen for some cereal her mother lay in wait.

"Bulma Briefs! You have some explaining to do young lady! The school rang me and said your fellow classmate was beaten up and you'd disappeared off with some boy who they said was a trouble maker. You had me worried sick dear! And then a very handsome young man carried you home and tucked you into bed. He was very dreamy…"

"Mum I'm sorry…" _Vegeta CARRIED me into the house and then put me to bed?! Explains why my clothes were still on… "_That boy mother was a jerk of an ex, who wouldn't keep his hands off me" which was a lie, "Vegeta that '_handsome' _guy came to my aid, and beat him up for it." Bunny seemed to overlook the fact that that was something small to beat someone up about, but then again Bulmas mother overlooked most things. Bulma heard a horn blow and peered outside. _Vegeta?! He's picking me up again? It's way too early. _A smile crawled along her lips, it was nice to have a chauffeur, _oh he would kill me of he heard me say that! _She giggled and then shouted bye at her mum before walking out the door. She strolled down the pathway to the black BMW that lay in waiting with a very agitated driver.

"Took you long enough woman." He smirked at her, holding her gaze before driving off, slowly for once. "Look. We need to get our story straight before we get to school."

"Or you mean you tell me and I do as you say?" Bulma grinned knowing that was what he meant.

"Yes but we have to agree. So here it is. You tell them the truth then I add the whole she was wreck she couldn't stay at school so I took her out, which is what happened."

"I wasn't a wreck! Just in shock." She had being made to feel weak. They stopped at a traffic light and Vegeta turned to her. She looked lovely today, elegant yet casual, she glowed again with fire and happiness, the only thing that wasn't perfect was all the foundation she had to use to cover the bruises. She had bandages on her wrists to cover the bruises there. He focused on the road again and the lights turned green and he drove off.

"You should've seen yourself!" Bulma glared at him and looked out the window as they drove to school.

_**at school 9:05…**_

"Why woman when we were early did you make me drive you to the blasted coffee shop?! Now we're stupidly late and in enough shit as it is!" they ran down the corridors racing to get to form.

"Well Your highness, I was thirsty and starved as I missed dinner and breakfast oh and lunch!" she pulled a big eyed quivering bottom lip face and Vegeta was won over. He rolled his eyes as they pushed the door to form open. Only Vegeta did it a bit too hard smacking it against the wall causing the whole class to turn around.

"B?!" It was ChiChi who said her name.

"Oh great the two harpies are back…" Vegeta mumbled making Bulma elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey Chi! 18! I didn't think you were back until Monday or Tuesday-"

"WELL! The head teacher rang us up and asked if we knew where you two were! And then said we had to come back to school because Yamcha was in bad shape, they wanted to know what had happened, that you're a good student and that you needed your best friends with you. I'm guessing this is a serious matter B."

"Erm well Chi-"*_*ring ring** _the bell went off, but no one moved.

"Miss Briefs, Mr Ouji, please follow me to the principal's office immediately!" Came a booming voice from behind them causing Bulma to jump into Vegeta. He steadied her and glared at the man. He could see she was worried that it would be Yamcha.


	9. Finally Friday Part 2

Chapter 9: Finally Friday Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language, violence**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**Would you guys like longer or shorter chapters? Did you like hearing things from Chi, 18 Marron etc points of view?**

Bulma and Vegeta followed the vice principal to the principal's office in silence, Vegeta seemed calm as he strolled along with his hands behind his head, Bulma on the other hand had her gaze on the floor _what if Yamcha is there? Nah he won't be, Vegeta kicked his ass good. _ Vegeta kept glancing at Bulma, she seemed nervous and tense, her blue eyes fixated on the floor. _Well, it __**is **__her first school and her first time ever getting in trouble; I've done this countless times._ They arrived outside the principal's office.

"Wait here please, I will be one moment." The vice principle walked inside, Vegeta saw Bulma start to quiver in fear and anticipation; he nudged her in the ribs gently, smirking.

"Woman, stop being stupid, what's the worst that can happen? He'll expel or suspend you, it's not like he's going to torture you." Bulma knew he was right, he generally was. She looked up into his black eyes; they were swimming with warmth and concern. She smiled at him. _Oh thankyou god for such a wonderful…friend? Hmm was he a friend or more?_ They stood looking into eachothers eyes for ages neither flinching nor blinking. Bulma felt safe and reassured around Vegeta, yes he made her angry at times, but he had a reason to be a dick. When he wanted to be nice he was best person at it. A cough came from the side of them.

"Excuse me but the head is ready to see you two now." The vice principal held the door open for them, Vegeta nodded at Bulma and put his hand in the mid of her back guiding her. When they entered Bulma froze, Vegeta almost smacking straight into her.

"Woman! Why did you stop?! I could've flattened you! You imbecile!" Bulma was too scared to budge, a guy sat in one of 3 seats that were facing the principals desk, his back was to her but Bulmas heart knew who it was. Vegeta turned her to face him, one hand placed on either side of her face; he made her look into his eyes. Bulmas eyes looked lost and the blue pools were iced over. "You can do this." He whispered into her ear his breath tickling her. Bulma nodded slowly and followed Vegeta, who sat in the middle seat separating Bulma from Yamcha. Yamcha glared at the pair. _Pfft, just look at that whore playing the 'I'm the victim help me' act. And that muscle bound hot head, I could take him any day he just had me off guard…_

"Well I am sure that you all know the reason that I have summoned you, I would like to know why poor Yamcha here has a broken nose" Vegeta scoffed and the principal glared at him before continuing. "AND numerous other injuries. And how Miss Briefs was involved in all this."

Vegeta stood up fists clenched. "OH YES POOR YAMCHA! WHAT ABOUT BULMA? SHE'S THE VICTIM AND I WAS AN ALMOST INNOCENT BYSTANDER!"

"Mr Ouji, please sit down, Miss Briefs please elaborate on Mr Ouji's outburst."

"Yeah whore, spill it." Bulma glared at Yamcha.

"He um, he-"Bulma was lost for words she had never felt so pressured, she adverted her gaze down.

"Come on you filthy slut-"Yamcha was enjoying this. Watching her squirm was so satisfying.

"I AM NOT A WHORE OR A FLITHLY SLUT YOU BASTARD!" Bulma stood up red in the face.

"Oh really?!" Yamcha stood up now too. You would need a chainsaw to cut the tension that was building up in the room. Bulma stepped forward to challenged Yamcha, but Vegeta grabbed her hand she as neared. She froze in her tracks; her angered subsided as she looked into his eyes. "Clearly you're not! You two are such flirts! A jock and slut, how stereotypical!"

Vegeta had snapped dropping Bulmas hand, "THAT IS IT!" He rolled up his sleeves and narrowed his eyes at Yamcha.

"BREAK IT UP! VEGETA GO TO THAT CORNER!" The principal had stepped between the two boys and pointed Vegeta to the left had corner, "and Yamcha the diagonally opposite corner, Miss Briefs take the middle seat and I want to hear your side of the story and not a word from the two of you!" he looked at Vegeta and Yamcha who were exchanging death stares. Bulma took the middle seat and started twiddling her thumbs. She could do this. Yamcha had to pay.

"Well I was going out with Yamcha and me and Vegeta hated eachother then we became friends and Yamcha got jealous. He started threatening me and… he choked, hit and punched me on many occasions aswell as trying to force himself on me. He said that if I ever went near Vegeta again he'd kill me. Then he threatened to hurt Vegeta. Vegeta caught me in a state one lunchtime and saw the bruises on my neck, so I covered them up and stormed off, another time I kicked Yamcha after he tried to force himself on me I ran out to the sports field and got hit in the head by a football so Vegeta drove me home and he noticed the bruises on my wrists and demanded to know what happened but I wouldn't tell him so he ignored me. Then I decided to break up with him so at break I asked to talk to him outside and I told him he accused me of being a whore and pinned me against the wall hit and punched me in the stomach, I couldn't breathe until luckily Vegeta came to the rescue and got Yamcha off me. He pushed Yamchas face to the floor and told him to not touch me again. Then I found out that Yamcha was cheating on me." Bulma turned to face Vegeta who seemed deep in thought, tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Thankyou Miss Briefs you may go stand with Vegeta whilst I listen to Yamchas story." The principal felt terrible he had assumed that Yamcha having the broken nose was the victim but after hearing Bulmas story his whole point of view had changed. Bulma made her way over to Vegeta, every step towards him she felt lighter and happier, when she got to him she smiled at him. Vegeta stared at her in awe. _She is so strong. _He smiled at her.

"Oh get a room you two!" Yamcha rolled his eyes, he was green with envy.

"Yamcha now please your side of the story." The principal knew that this was going to probably be farfetched.

"Well as Bulma said we were going out, she started flirting with Vegeta, so I was naturally jealous, I got angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on her. Then my friend who prefers not to be named said they were all over eachother in extra English on Wednesday! So I spoke to her about it and she got stroppy and kicked me" Bulma growled he was telling lies. She could smell them. "Then she says she wants to break up with me, so I asked why and she wouldn't say so I tried a little persuasion, next thing I know my nose has gone crunch, blood everywhere, the pain was unimaginable, then that scum smashes my face to the floor and threatens to kill me if I touch her again." Yamcha finished looking bored.

"I see, return to your corner Mr Ouji your turn please." _This story will prove most interesting. _Vegeta walked over to the seat and with every step his heart ached to go back to Bulma.

"Well as the woman said and that buffoon, me and her hated eachother and argued like crazy. I felt bad for this so I was _kind _and showed her to her lessons, we got paired up a lot in classes so got talking like _civil _people, then out of nowhere she blanks me so I follow her during lunch and catch a hold of her noticing the bruises on her neck, she raced off and covered them in makeup. I also noticed a deterioration of her personality over the 4days as she went from fiery, happy Bulma to a sullen, scared miserable mess. Anyway. Like she said she got hit by a football I took her home and noticed bruising on her wrists I told her to tell me or lose me. She chose silence so I ignored her. That's when I noticed that she was unusually tense around that thing, and pulled away from affection and closeness related to him I heard someone say that Yamcha was cheating on Bulma and I put two and two together and went to look for them I heard them shouting and as I peeked around the corner that bastard had her pinned against a wall and punched her in the stomach, a man should never hit a woman. So I went berserk and well broke his nose. Sir you must understand. He almost destroyed her mentally, physically and emotionally, you must understand I did it for the right reasons." The principal nodded and pondered for a while, enjoying the silence.

"Right, Bulma and Vegeta, one week's detention after school every day for next week followed by a week's suspension, Yamcha you are on two weeks suspension as of now, followed by anger management and a behavioural assessment, I am seriously considering expelling you aswell as reporting you to the police."

"You can't." Bulma whispered. "By all means contact the police but my parents cannot find out about any of this. It will get too out of hand-"

"Don't worry Miss Briefs I will send a letter home issuing it as a study week or something-"

"OH SHIT! MISS BREIFS! As in capsule corporations daughter?!" Yamcha couldn't believe. He wouldn't. Vegeta smirked.

"Maybe next time you decided to beat up a girl you'll pick more wisely." Vegeta was humoured.

"Vegeta, Bulma you may leave, I have things to discuss with Yamcha." The principal nodded at the door and faced Yamcha closing the topic. Bulma and Vegeta exited the room and both sighed. Vegeta looked at Bulma, she looked like she was about to break down, he grumbled and took her into his arms holding her close to him, her head was resting on his shoulder, tears starting to fall from her eyes, she gazed up at Vegeta her eyes swimming with sadness.

"You did really well woman." He smirked as he wiped a tear from her cheek, Bulma buried her head into him trying not to sob too loudly, he rubbed her back as the smell of her blueberry shampoo filled his nose, he did care about her, he couldn't believe it, somehow she had made him care.

"I'm sorry I've made your shirt wet, just give me a second to pull together." She breathed in deeply, her eyes were puffy and her cheeks red, she ran a shaking hand through her blue hair and closed her eyes searching for strength. Vegeta stared at her, _she is remarkable! One minute her water works are about to blow, the next she has sucked it all up and has a smile on her face. Is she really okay? Or is it a mask? A mask I know all too well… _"We have P.E now veg-head! Want to go?" Bulma looked at her phone. "We have fifteen minutes left-"

"Nah, let's talk a slow walk to the canteen and prepare ourselves from the onslaught of the harpies!" He chuckled and Bulma tutted and shook her head.

"They may talk and moan a lot Vegeta but they're my friends. Although the thought of all that in-your-face attention _is _enough to send anyone claustrophobic!" Vegeta chuckled as they walked down the hall together their arms brushing. _I want to hold her hand. _Vegeta glanced nervously at Bulma who seemed lost in her own thoughts, he shrugged the idea off.

_**Principals office…**_

"Yamcha, the school is extremely worried. Not just about your abusive nature, but when the doctors did blood tests, they found traces of a drug which makes people extremely violent, but it portrays what you would be like as an alcoholic, it's very confusing. Some people become more sexual active, some happier, some depressive and in your case, aggressive. I must ask you where this came from and to issue you a two month suspension and rehabilitation-"

"You're suspending me because if that whore! And sending me to rehab! You are off your trolley old timer!" Yamcha was furious he needed a cigarette, come to think of it… Robyn had given him that weird stuff to smoke on the first day… she wouldn't? "I uh, Robyn gave it to me…" Yamcha didn't even know for definite but he was willing to put her in trouble to save his own skin. The principal called the vice principal to fetch her from P.E.

_**A few minutes later…**_

Robyn strolled casually into the principal's office, her skirt barely covering her arse. _She looks so tasty! _Yamcha had to keep himself in check. He'd have her later, she was his favourite fuck.

"Robyn I am sure you know why you are here-" The principal began.

"No actually I don't. I haven't witnessed anything-"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE DRUGS YOU GAVE TO YAMCHA?!" he raised his voice, never in his life had he met such rude students, always cutting in. Robyn's face fell. _Oh shit he knows… _could she do it? She had to. Robyn squeezed her eyes tight shut.

"NICOLE!" she started crying. "Nicole gave them to me to give to Yamcha. I didn't know that the effects! I swear!" Robyn was a quivering mess. The principal growled and sent for Nicole, he was sick and tired of this. Two minutes later Nicole walked in and sat down glaring at Robyn who was being comforted by Yamcha.

"Now. Nicole. Who gave you the drugs that you gave to Yamcha and why did you do it?" he was sick and tired of this mess. Bloody teenagers.

"I don't remember, I was at a party, and very drunk. I just remember being told it raises sex drive…" Nicole looked down.

"Well I'll have you know young lady it works differently on different people SOME have raised sex drives others like Yamcha end up being excessively violent and hurt people for example poor Miss Briefs who has suffered a lot physically by Yamcha and emotionally thanks to your little games. Now why did Yamcha get given them." He stared at her menacingly. He had the whole morning's interviews on CCTV and voice recording.

"I did it cause Yamcha likes sex so I thought it'd benefit him and his girls-"the principal held his hands in the air.

"Okay! Okay I get it. Right. Robyn two weeks suspension the same for you Nicole, Yamcha we have discussed it. All three of you can now leave the premises. Good day." Yamcha, Robyn and Nicole were stunned. It had been closed so suddenly. They were free. The three of them walked out the office into the cool air in the corridor and out the front doors.

"LETS PAAARTAYYY! WOOP WOOP! YES THIS IS TOO AWESOME GIRLS! How about a three-"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS! YOU BEAT UP BULMA AND GOT US SUSPENDED!" Robyn was shocked. Nicole rolled her eyes and walked off texting Launch everything that had happened.

"Oh sorry babe I smoked that shit this morning. I'll feel the low later…" Yamcha looked down. _Man my head is screwed!_

_**The canteen at break…**_

Bulma and Vegeta were seated opposite eachother as usual talking in a low hum as the doors burst open and people streamed in barely glancing their way until-

"OH MY GOSH! B! Launch got a text and told us everything! Honey!" Chi ran over and hugged her tightly. "That bastard! I cannot believe he hurt you! And I cannot believe that Nicole gave that stuff to Robyn to give to him!" ChiChi was rambling.

"Woah, woah, woah. Reverse a sec Chi. Nicole did what?!" Bulma was pissed off big time.

"Right. Okay. I thought you knew. Well. Nicole got given a drug that raises sex drive. She gave it to Yamcha. But she knew that it can make people extremely violent, happy and depressed too…"

"So Yamcha didn't mean to hurt me?" that'd explain the mood swings.

"Nope. Just reveals how'd they'd be as an alcoholic or something anyway, she knew and lied about it to the principal!"

"Bulma. I'm so sorry" a shy voice came from behind Chi, it was Launch, she was beautiful. "If I knew that she was going to do that I would've told you straight away! Grrr. They didn't tell me anything and I was there 'friend' well adios to them!" Bulma smiled at Launch, she had spirit.

"It's okay Launch I understand" The rest of the gang where at the table listening, everyone in school was staring. They all knew. Bulma stood up. "I'm hungry I'll be right back." Vegeta watched her go, making sure no one was about to go up to her and make a scene. Bulma grabbed an apple and glass of orange juice and walked back to table. She placed her items on the table and looked at Marron who was staring at her.

Marron saw she had Bulma's attention and chose this moment to pipe up. "B! Are you okay?! Where did he hit you? Do you have any bruises or cuts?!" Marron sounded _excited _how sick. The room had fallen silent and everyone was looking at her wanting to hear the news straight from the horse's mouth. She suddenly felt dizzy and went to grab the table for support but grabbed something warm instead. She heard her name being called and then a growl; she took a hand to her head and swayed. A hand slipped around her waist to steady her, she felt warm and tingly from the touch.

"IMBECILES! YOU'VE PUSHED FOR TO MUCH TO SOON! SHE CANT HANDLE THIS SORT OF STUFF AT THE MOMENT!" Vegeta shouted at the room full of people. She had had a mental overload. Marron muttered sorry and sat back down.

"Vegeta…" Bulma slurred "I'm fine. Honest." Her vision came back to her and she smiled. Vegeta stared into her eyes, they were still dazed.

"You seem to care an awful lot Vegeta." Tien who normally never spoke seemed green with envy.

"Well someone had to catch the woman! If I hadn't I probably would've been done for assault like the sloth." Bulma and the clique giggled. _Yamcha the sloth!_

"That must been your funniest line yet Vegeta!" Bulma gazed up into his midnight eyes, his face was full of concern, but only she could _see _it. Vegeta gazed into her clear blue eyes. _She is breath taking, so innocent and angelic. Everything about her compliments something else about her like her hair compliments her eyes which compliment her skin…_

_**Ring Ring…**_

The bell rang and someone coughed, snapping them back into reality. Everyone muttered a 'see you later' to Bulma and Vegeta before departing for their lessons. Bulma sighed and walked out Vegetas embrace, but he caught her arm gently, his gaze was intense but she didn't feel scared.

"Are… Are you really okay?" he stammered his heart pounding.

Bulma didn't know what to say, she had always been one to speak her mind, but she had never really felt not okay, she didn't want to lie. "As okay as anyone can be right now." She stared back at him with the same intensity he stared at her with and electricity crackled beneath them. Vegeta nodded and motioned for her to walk with him to lesson. "Ugh! Too advanced lessons this is really going to me in!" Bulma rubbed her temples.

"We don't have to go woman…" Vegeta trailed off. They could just leave go anywhere.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Vegeta and placed her hands on her hips "No Vegeta I want to pass my first and last year of high school, I think I missed enough classes from being kicked out, walking out or being taken out."

**A/N: Well I loved writing this chapter! Do you think it is too short to long or just right?**

**Stay tuned for part 3! The day is not over yet! **

**CrackedMoonlight**


	10. Finally Friday Part 3

**Chapter 10: Finally Friday Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language, violence**

Vegeta chuckled at the fiery woman before him, her big blue eyes sparkling with challenge; he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their Adv. Science class. When they entered the teacher gave them a very odd look, they were together and not fighting? That was remarkable. 5 days ago they were mutual enemies now they were closer than friends.

Bulma and Vegeta took a table together at the back of the classroom waiting for the boring lesson to begin. This term they had 3 Adv. Science lesson, Monday was physics, Wednesday biology and today chemistry. The advanced lessons were luckily only 40minutes due to the intensity of them, this left them with a twenty minutes break before the next lesson; advanced math. After thirty minutes of starting at the board Bulmas eyelids grew heavy and the teachers voice became distant, everything that had happened this past week was draining her mentally, she didn't care about the chemical formula of blah blah blah, she just wanted her big comfy duvet and pillow. She felt like the room was spinning when her eyes were closed. She jolted awake as something hit her foot, she gazed down under the table, it was Vegeta. She looked back up and into his eyes, he was smirking as usual. "At least look like you're listening woman, or he'll pick on you." Bulma nodded lazily sighed and faced the front blowing up at her fringe, she propped her head up on her hand and stared at the board trying to look like she was learning. When the bell rang she had barely registered it everyone was out the door when Bulma had only just begun clearing her stuff up. A tanned hand grabbed up her pencil case and diary and plonked it in her bag; she looked up at the mystery man who surprisingly enough was Vegeta. They left the classroom in silence and headed up to Bulmas locker; she stopped by the vending machine and hovered, pursing her lips. _To buy, or not to buy? _She shrugged and popped 60p in the machine and a can of fizzy drink dispensed. Bulma pulled it out and clicked open the can and began to drink the sugary liquid. "I thought you only drank healthy things?" Vegeta said cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I need the buzz right now to make it through today to avoid becoming a grump." Bulma finished off the can. _Man I was thirsty! _She smiled and opened her locker to switch all her books over, Vegeta side on facing her with one up against the locker leaning against it, watching her. Her blue hair shone in the dappled sunlight that was coming through the windows. Bulma felt someone watching her and looked up and saw Vegeta staring at her, she looked at him confused as she shut her locker door, his gaze held her as his eyes were soft and his body relaxed, he looked like a model, standing there as the sunlight flooded in from behind lighting up his strong features, he smirked at her and took a step forward. Bulmas heart banged in her chest as he neared her and her breathing grew heavier, he took two steps, then another, he got so close there was barely two inches between them, Bulma averted he gaze from the tan and white tiles and looked up into the deep black eyes, her cheeks began to flush as he looked into her eyes to, they weren't even touching and the moment was perfect. The bell rang breaking the blissful silence.

"Come on, let's go." Vegeta sounded disappointed as him and Bulma made their way to Adv. Math.

_** Advanced English – 2__nd__ period…**_

ChiChi, Launch an 18 sat at the back of the class on a row of three, ChiChi was seated in the middle with Launch on her right and 18 on her left. The teacher had wandered out of the room to take a phone call so the three of them aswell as the rest of the class were chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, so 18, you and Matt?" Chi cocked an eyebrow she was sure her friend would last longer than a few days in that relationship!

18 ran her hand through her short blonde hair and sighed _it was only a matter of time before this came up; I was hoping Vegeta and Bulma would be a distraction... _"Hey, Erm yeah, he was really sweet and all-"

"18 seriously you say that about _every _guy…" Chi rolled her eyes; all the guys 18 dated were sweet however there was _always _a but.

"Chi… he just… I don't know. I think I like someone a bit closer to home, that's all." ChiChi's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my gosh! Spill! Who is it?!" Launch glanced over at the pair earwigging their conversation, waiting for a moment that she could intercept and become noticed…

"Well he's quiet and a close friend of mine already..."

Chi gasped "Oh is it Raditz? Well it can't be Krillen…" 18 was confused, no it wasn't Raditz, but why couldn't it be Krillen?

"Why not Krillen? Who is he dating?"

"Well between us three…" she glanced at the earwigging Launch. "He seems _pretty _chummy with Marron at the moment." 18 went wide eyed. _Krillen likes Marron? _Her heart felt like it had stopped. "I mean they do have _a lot _of classes together so they've got to be talking, I think it could blossom into more…" 18 turned to face the front not wanting to hear anymore horrid news. She glanced at Launch out the corner of her. _Can she really be trusted? She left us once, insulted us infront of the whole of her class, and swore her legience to the dark side. Who knows what she's told those bitches about us in a fit of anger and desperation? _She remembered Launch before all this, she was a sweet and quiet girl, and _very very___beautiful, she had wanted popularity and 18 and Chi gave it to her. All the guys fell at her feet, but she obviously wanted something more? But what?

"Hey, what's going on with Vegeta and Bulma? Are they going out now?" Launch had piped up and her face was full of determination. Chi and 18 blinked and stared at her blankly.

"Erm, I'm not too sure you know Launch, they are closer than friends. But I don't know. It's a very sudden jump for us considering they wanted to kill eachother on the first day then me and 18 are away and when we come back he's all caring and like _**"you pushed her too far"**_ " Chi did a Vegeta impression causing 18 and Launch to fall about laughing, the class giving them weird looks. "But if they do go out, I'm happy for the both of them." ChiChi smiled.

"Yeah Chi I completely agree!" 18 grinned at the two girls. "They both deserve to be happy. Vegeta was such a grouch until him and Bulma became friends, now he seems almost happy! And very caring, towards her anyway, even if he does make excuses for his actions, we all know he likes her deep down."

"Launch didn't you go out with Vegeta?" Chi asked politely.

"Yeah I did for a week, it was unbearable! He was soo temperamental! Worse than a hormonal girl on her time of the month! He was impossible; he always had training to do for football or something. To be honest I think he was trying to avoid me… I was glad to be rid of him." Launch looked at the ceiling as she recalled the past events.

"And he hasn't dated since or been nice to anyone really except Goku, but they're childhood friends. Goku won't tell me anything about Vegeta, he says that's out of bounds info." She sighed, "It has to be super important to keep from me. I even threatened to not cook or come over for a month and he still wouldn't budge." Chi loved Goku dearly but this year was already straining their relationship they had almost no lessons together, they both were busy after school and lunch and break were so full of chatter and gossip they never had time together. She missed him. _Oh my gosh! I have a free period with him next! Yay finally us time!_

_**Advanced Math… 3__rd__ period**_

Vegeta and Bulma sat next to one another again in math, Bulmas heart was banging in her chest as she took a nervous peek at Vegeta, he seemed cool and collected as he sat there clicking his clicky pen on his mint green math book impatiently waiting for the lesson to start. So far all of their Adv. Math lessons had been a disaster no thanks to Yamcha. Hopefully this 40minute slot Bulma would be able to actually learn something! She was already 2 lessons behind. When the teacher came in the room he started firing random questions at students, Bulma knew the answers but somehow the majority of the class couldn't keep up. She frowned followed by a smirk. _Well I __**am **__a genius_! Vegeta answered his questions incorrectly to try and be cool, but both the teacher and Bulma knew he was a brain box. The teacher set some exercises on the board and everyone began hurriedly to get them done. Vegeta looked at Bulma out of the corner of his eye, she was scribbling ferociously at the paper, he was amazed that her hand could keep up with the brain. He looked at his paper, which had the date, title and the number one written on it, he wrote down the first sum and tried to fathom it out; every time he came close his thoughts would revert back to what had just happened at the locker. Vegeta furrowed his brows _damn woman! I cannot even do a mathematical equation without her infesting my brain!_ But she was so pretty and nice. The way she had looked at him when they were close to eachother, it was like she was willing him closer to her, to kiss-

"HEY! EARTH TO VEG-HEAD?!" the woman smacked his head with her pen; Vegeta just looked at her confused and embarrassed. "I have been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes!" she noticed him blushing and smiled "Aww Vegeta you know, you don't have to think about me _all _the time!" she winked and he scowled.

"For your information I was not thinking about you it is merely to hot in this classroom!" little did Bulma know how close to the truth she was.

"Erm, yeah okay." She glanced around the room, everyone was in hoodies and the weather had gone dismal. He had pulled the oldest trick in the book. _So he was thinking about me? _"Are you stuck? You haven't even done the first question?" Bulma bent down to look at what he'd written so far and 'mmm'd' when she realised what he'd done wrong, she looked up at him her blue eyes determined, she started explaining about what he'd done wrong in his working out and Vegeta pretended to listen. "So do you understand now?" Bulma relaxed after the long lecture she'd just given him.

"Uh, oh yeah. Thanks." Bulma puffed up and went red in the face.

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" She sunk back into her chair putting her face in her hands. "Dear Kami."

"Woman. I." he didn't know what to say, '_oh yeah sorry I was too busy looking at your eyes' _pah that'd go down well. Not. "I get it. The answer is 47?"

Bulmas eyes shone with happiness and she stood up. "YES! YES! YES VEGETA! THAT'S IT! WELL DONE!" she was so elated she hadn't realised she'd stood up and shrieked about it. Vegeta went red. _How embarrassing!_

"Miss Briefs, will you please sit and quieten down, I am sure the whole class doesn't want to hear it." The teacher barked at her. Bulma blushed profoundly and sat back down.

"Sorry Vegeta…" she whispered. _Man I have done it now! He's bound to ignore me after that! _She felt something nudge her ribs gently and as she looked up she smiled. It was Vegeta.

"It's okay, woman." He smirked as their eyes met. Bulma grinned making Vegeta feel somewhat scared. _She's a powerful woman. It's never good when she grins. It means she's plotting!_

"So Erm. I'm bored. Want to play noughts and crosses?" Vegeta was taken aback. _Really? Noughts and crosses? Sheesh I was worked up for no reason! _ The game commenced and that both tried to outsmart eachother. Vegeta enjoyed watching her twiddle her hair round her finger as she thought of where to go, it was a best of five games wins so far the woman was leading.

"I win…" Bulma whispered, she looked up into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek gently, Vegeta stiffened and went beetroot colour, his heart was pounding. Did she just?-

"Miss Briefs, please remove yourself from the classroom for the remainder of the lesson." The teacher had seen the cheeky kiss, he wouldn't have minded if this was a normal lesson but it was not it was an advanced one that had to be taken seriously. Bulma looked down and stalked out the classroom, cheeks blazing. When she got outside she hugged herself tightly to hold the emotions in. _what had she done? What if he didn't like her in that way? _ She wandered off to the girl's bathroom to clear her head.

_Did she just kiss me? _Vegeta touched his cheek where the woman's lips had been, she had kissed him. His heart was still pounding as he went back to working a big smile plastered on his face.

_** Free period…**_

Chi ran up to Goku when she saw him and flung her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Goku returned the kiss and gazed down into her eyes.

"Man Chi I've missed you!" ChiChi smiled at him.

"I missed you to Goku; it's so strange not being in every class with you…" Goku kissed her lips gently as Marron, Krillen, Tien and Launch all walked into the study area together cracking jokes and laughing. Tien wolf whistled.

"Well excuuuse us!" he winked at Goku before doing a secret handshake. The six of them sat on bean bags in a circle and began to chat except ChiChi who decided to observe people behaviours.

"Marron! Did you bring the notes that I asked you to bring?" Krillen asked with a big grin on his face, Marron giggled.

"Why yes silly! Thanks for helping me with the math homework the other night! It was great fun!" Chi couldn't believe it Krillen had gone over to Marrons' and they had fun? _What sort of fun?_

"Aw you're welcome Mar!" the two of them laughed. Chi had to inform 18 over lunch. She looked to her right to see Launch and Tien talking. That was unusual. _They have never really spoken before just glanced at eachother? Is it a good thing? They both seemed happy enough, but it was no secret that Tien liked Bulma._ Chi went to turn around to give Goku a kiss, and maybe sneak off together, but he wasn't there when she turned around. Chi was angry and confused. H_e didn't even have the decency to say goodbye! _She sat there whilst everyone else chatted. _I miss 18. _She just had to make conversation…

"Launch! Yo! Did you see B and Vegetas little show at break?! What do you make of that?" Chi had scored; the group stopped talking and faced her with a blunder of replies that came at full force.

"I cannot believe he blamed me for her dizziness!" Marron shouted.

"I can't believe that Vegeta actually cares for someone.." Krillen whispered.

"I think they'll be good together..." that came from Launch, everyone fell silent. "I mean, they both argue but it's a good arguing more like flirtatious tension. He may be a jerk, but he's different with her. Like they complete one another…" everyone nodded except Tien. He didn't think it would work, but he didn't say anything, he liked Launch as a friend she was a very sweet person and didn't want to jeopardize that.

_**social studies…**_

18 sighed, she had to sit with Raditz, he was a nice guy a bit _too _nice, he was a big fluffy marshmallow. Raditz was rocking back on his chair glancing at the beautiful blonde sat next to him.

"Hey 18, how'd the suspension go?" he had to start somewhere.

"It was okay not a lot interesting happened to be honest." She looked at him with her sky blue eyes not realising how happy she made Raditz feel.

"I erm heard you dumped Matt?" Raditz stared at her, would he give to go out with her.

"Yeah its nothing really, he was too clingy and we had no time for eachother." She looked away from him to her work about care homes.

"Yeah Juu there are plenty more fish in the sea ya know, you're not even out the pond yet." 18 had never thought of it that way, there were millions even billions of guys in the world and she had only had a few.

"Hmm. Yeah Radz you're right!" she smiled. Her smile was enough to brighten up the rest of his day. "Thanks!" she nudged him playfully and the both laughed together.

_**Girls bathroom…**_

Bulma sat next to the sink with her hands in her lap thinking. _I need to talk to him but I don't know how to approach the matter. It's going to be so awkward. Maybe I should talk to Chi and Juu first. Or maybe even Marron… _she got out her cell phone and typed Chi a message.

'_Chi! Its B here! I need to talk to you and Juu over lunch meet me in maths toilets ASAP its very urgent!'_

She hit send, man she was lucky she and Chi exchanged numbers on the first day, she was the only school contact Bulma had collected so far. Her phone buzzed in her hand. It was a reply from Chi. _Kami she's quick!_

'_B! Oh my gosh what's happened? Gossip time?! I just text Juu we'll be there the second the lunch bell goes although I have to go to social studies to get her first so we'll be a tad late, hang in there!'_

Bulma was in a jam and needed her friends right now.

_**Lunch time… Vegeta**_

Vegeta walked out of the classroom happily, his heart felt light and carefree. Now where was the woman? They had some talking to do. He was sure she'd wait outside. His heart sank. _What if that meant nothing to her? Just part of her game? _He stared at the floor in disappointment. _Besides she only broke up with Yamcha yesterday… she's probably with the harpies in the canteen best head there first. _ Vegeta took off towards the canteen, _would things be awkward? Better or worse? _When he entered the canteen the harpies nor Bulma were in sight. _She has probably told them. _He went to turn around and walk out when a familiar voice called him.

"Hey! Hey! Vegeta! Come over here! I saved you a seat!" it was Goku waving like there was no tomorrow. Vegeta was torn _go over there with the buffoons or find Bulma. Hmmm. _"they have meatballs today Vegeta!" _meatballs? His favourite. He was starved the woman could wait a while. _

Marron and Launch were talking hushed over the other side of the table about something to do with celebrities and wondering where Bulma, Chi and 18 were whilst the guys talked about football and try-outs.

"Hey Marron, got any homework you don't get?" it was Krillen who spoke.

Marrons' eyes lit up. _He is so nice! But he isn't Raditz… _"Hey yeah I do! Math and we'll probably get history to…" she looked sadly down at the table. "There is no way I'm going to pass this year…"

"Aww Mar, don't put yourself down like that! How about I come over I help you out?" Marron beamed at him.

"Oh gee, thanks Krillen that'd be great." She smiled at him before talking to launch again. Launch kept glancing at Tien. _He is such a hunk! Shame his attitude stinks at the moment_. She sighed, _its only because he's jealous of Vegeta. I just have to try harder to get him to notice me…_ _but not today I'll think about it over the weekend. A fool-proof plan!_

By the time the bell rang for the end of lunch Vegeta was stuffed he'd had 7helpings of meatballs and a naan bread, he rubbed his belly in contentment. _Shit! I forgot about the woman! All the cliques' poppycock confused my brain! Damn. Ahh well I guess I can catch her in history…_

_**Lunch time …. Bulma**_

Chi and Juu burst through the door like a whirlwind, faced flushed and panting.

"Okay B, we just _ran _yes _ran _here! We don't run we glide. Unless it's something as important as a bff crisis! Now spill whilst I fix my hair." Bulma smiled at them they both were so nice and funny.

"Yeah come on B! Out with it!" 18 chuckled; Raditz had put her in such a good mood.

"Okay guys well to cut a long story short." She took a deep breath in. "I kissed Vegeta." Chi dropped her hairbrush and 18 gasped.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The two girls shrieked at Bulma at the same time. They grabbed Bulma hands and started skipping in a circle laughing hysterically. "B! What happened after?!"

"I got sent out." The two girl's faces dropped.

"Oh… so now you're afraid it'll be awkward? I'm surprised he didn't karate kick you or something. What was his reaction?!" Bulma was pleased that 18 and Chi seemed to understand her situation.

"Well yes I am afraid it'll be awkward, but also I'm scared he doesn't like me in that way. And his reaction was he turned bright red and remained silent. I think he was shocked actually." 18 and Chi grinned at her.

"Well Bulma, looks like he does like you back." 18 said as she brushed some hair out her face. "If he didn't kill you or react and went red he definitely likes you." She nodded.

"Yeah! And B! You've both been making it soooo obvious! He rescued you like a damsel in distress and drove you off into the distance yesterday. Where exactly _did _he take you? And he ripped into Marron for making you almost faint. He is just nice to you. When you aren't bickering-"Chi stopped and looked up at Bulma who was blushing and grinning.

"So. What's the next step guys?" the three girls spent the rest of lunch plotting and planning how they would get Bulma and Vegeta together. They all had history next which would set the ball rolling.


	11. Finally Friday Part 4

Chapter 11: Finally Friday Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song rights for the lyrics in this story.**

**Mature reader's only, strong language**

Vegeta sat in history tapping his foot impatiently glancing at the door every few seconds. _Where is the woman?! _It wasn't like Bulma to be late. The teacher was talking about world war 2 but Vegeta was more interested in world war 3 between his head and his heart. _What am I going to do? I like her. a lot. But isn't weak to show that? But I don't want to lose her… _

Bulma burst through the doors shining with confidence, but on the inside she was so very nervous about 'the plan'. Bulma scanned the room for Vegeta she spotted him sitting at the back of the classroom, he seemed to relax when their eyes met. Bulma blushed and made her way over, her heart growing louder with each step she took, even when Bulma took her seat she still hadn't broken the eye contact, the whole situation felt intense and they weren't even touching.

"Excuse me! Miss Briefs! An 'I'm sorry I'm late miss wouldn't go amiss." Bulma tensed and gritted her teeth. She hated being told off. She looked at the teacher and took a deep breath in.

"I am sorry miss it won't happen again." Bulma got out her book and a pen, she could feel Chi and 18 watching her every move, studying her and Vegeta. She had to plan the next move carefully. Bulma clicked her pen frustratedly as the teacher played a video, _how the heck was she meant to do this? It sounded so simple in the bathroom!_ Something held her arm softly stopping her from clicking her pen.

"Woman." Vegeta said playfully a smirk on his face. "Please stop that incessant clicking! It is very annoying." He stared her straight in the eyes.

"Hmph. Well I got that _annoying _habit off you!" she stared straight back at him with even more fire. He smirked at her before turning to pretend to watch the video. He had to say something about what had happened in math before stuff became awkward. He cleared his throat.

"So uh, what are you doing next period I have a free…" he trailed off as Bulma's eye lit up, she grinned at him.

"Same!" Bulma exclaimed. _I already knew that._

"So did you have any plans?" his voice was soft.

"Nope. But we aren't allowed off the premises?" Bulma was sure she'd read that in the rule book.

"Phaa! And you've abided the rules this week?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I." Bulma didn't know what to say, she hadn't meant to break any rules. But Vegeta was right this week had not gone how she would've liked it, on the other hand because of her rule breaking she may have obtained a boyfriend? "It's your fault I haven't abided them…. But if you're offering to take me away from here…" she beamed at him causing Vegeta to gulp. "The mall is a pretty awesome place to go." She stared him in the eye and winked.

"WHAT?! NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY I AM TAKING YOU-" idiot woman, how could she even suggest such a thing! He wasn't her boyfriend or a chauffeur! Wait didn't she just wink?

"Mr Ouji! Out!" the teacher sent him out and Bulma sighed, Vegeta stared down at her as he stood up, the light of the video was illuminating her pale skin beautifully. Bulma looked up him and mouthed a 'sorry' "Now Mr Ouji!" the teacher was getting impatient. Vegeta took Bulma hands and shook it placing something into her palm as he did. Bulma watched him leave clasping the thing in her hand tightly. When the teacher turned around she opened her hand to reveal a screwed up piece of paper that read:

_Woman,_

_During our free period meet me by art, unless you're chicken._

_Vegeta._

Bulma blinked twice, _CHICKEN?! She wasn't chicken! Why was that all he said? Maybe if he had said too much she wouldn't go? And if he knew they had a free together why did he even bother asking her a few moments ago? _Bulma sighed and scrunched the note back up and popped it into her pencil case.

Chi and 18 had seen the whole thing.

"Why didn't she stick to the plan?" Chi hissed at 18.

"I don't know. I mean we have no idea what they were discussing in the first place, whatever B said had Vegeta angry but somehow amused."

"Hmm yeah I guess you're right 18, did you see him hand her something before he left or am I going crazy?"

"Yeah I saw that too Chi, to be honest I think whatever B did worked better than our 'plan'." 18 was always the reasoner of the group, she was level headed in almost every situation, not like Chi who could jump the gun a bit. Marron was just drifting in the wind and Launch was silent but intelligent.

"I hope they get together soon 18, they are so so so perfect for one another! We must ask B what the note said later!" they nodded at one another and Chi turned to talk to Goku whilst 18 watched the video, but not before noticing Krillen and Marron giggling on the other side of the table.

Krillen and Marron sat on the other side of the table chatting happily about their plans for the weekend. _Man we're becoming such good friends, I never knew that Mar could be this much fun, I always thought she was an airhead, but she is a really nice person. _Raditz was sat on 18's right, he nudged her to get her attention.

"They seem to be getting on pretty well don't they?" he asked her.

"Yeah they do." She replied shortly "I'm happy for them." Raditz knew she was hurt, her and Krillen had always been that close.

18 was upset because Krillen had been distant lately he hadn't even phoned her during her suspension unlike Raditz who was always ringing to cheer her up. _Raditz. Maybe if I went out with him I could get Krillen back? But that's mean on Raditz… _

"Hey." Raditz poked her and smiled when their eyes met. "Cheer up." 18 felt his eyes bore down into her, they were so soft, she smiled back at him and muttered a 'sure'.

Launch was sat with Tien; they had got on pretty well in study time and still were now. Tien was very funny and Launch relaxed around him, but his glances at Bulma were not missed. _Had Tien actually ever noticed her? _ Launch was about to play tactical. Tien cracked a joke and they both fell about laughing. When they stopped she caught his gaze and held it, she saw something shift in his features and knew that he had really just looked at her for the first time.

When Launch held Tiens gaze he was surprised. He had never really looked at her before. She was beautiful. She had clear pale blue eyes and lovely brown curly hair that looked so soft and natural, if her eyes were any other colour then they wouldn't go with her hair, the blonde highlights were a symbol of her wild side, to prove that she wasn't just plain and intelligent. He broke the gaze and cleared his throat before looking back at her trying to act normal.

"So what are you doing this weekend Launch?"

"I'm not too sure at the moment I need to speak with the girls…. What about you?" she flashed a prefect white smile at him.

"I might go and watch some baseball on Sunday." Launch's smile grew.

"I love baseball!"

"You should come, I have a spare ticket. Goku and Raditz are more football players, and Vegeta, well he's Vegeta." They giggled before turning to the video as the teacher was giving the whole table a warning look.

When the bell rang for the end of history and the teacher dismissed them Bulma was out the door like a bullet. She didn't want to make Vegeta hang around too long or he'd probably leave and she'd have to wait until Monday to talk to him. when Bulma neared art she saw Vegeta leaning up against a wall, he seemed lost in thought, he didn't even notice when Bulma was next to him.

"Hey." She whispered. _Why am I being shy and nervous? That's soo not me! I need to man up! _Vegeta smirked at her and unpropped himself from the wall.

"Took you long enough woman."

"What? They bell only rang a tow minutes ago! I ran here! I never run! Count yourself lucky." She smirked back at him.

"Well you still weren't quick enough." Bulma glanced at her watch it was 3 o clock.

"Well I am sorry your princelyness. Come on lets go only two hours to go!" Vegeta was confused.

"Two hours until what?" he eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Until the shops close silly! You **did **say that you would take me to the mall…"

"What? Idiot woman, I said no such thing."

"Why are you so against a little trip?" Bulma quaked her bottom lip causing Vegetas heart to squeeze

"Why are you so for it?" he gritted his teeth.

"you owe me for the sendings out you got me!"

"Well you owe me lunch!"

"Well then its sorted." Bulma folded her arms across her chest.

"It is?" Vegeta asked cautiously.

"Yes. I owe you lunch. So I'll get you a late lunch at the mall." She smiled triumphantly at him.

"What. But. Ugh. Fine. Come on then." Bulma squealed and jumped up as Vegeta turned to walk to out the back exit off the school premises. Bulma followed Vegeta to his car and waited for him to open the door for her, but he didn't which made her grumble. Bulma put on her seatbelt and waited for Vegeta to leave. He put the car in gear and drove out the school gates. _I can't believe I am doing this. _He glanced over at Bulma, she seemed unsettled, her lips were pursed and she was staring into nothingness. He didn't know what to say to her. so much had happened this week, it seemed like an eternity had past. Vegeta popped the radio on and switched to a station he hoped she would like and when she didn't grumble he took it as a good sign. After a long twenty minutes they pulled into a multi storey car park, Vegeta drove to the top as the lower floors were too crowded for his precious car. Vegeta got out the car and waited for Bulma to get out herself. Things were getting awkward.

"So where to first? We have 1 hour thirty minutes to shop and eat." Vegeta exhaled and turned to face Bulma.

"You're not going to forget the food are you?" she smiled and they both relaxed.

Vegeta followed Bulma around some of the shops and waited whilst she tried on endless clothes none of which she came out to parade like most girls did. After an hour of shopping with poor results he was starving.

"Now can we get some food woman?"

"Yeah sure. There's a café over there I need a coffee anyway." Vegeta nodded in agreement and the pair made their way over into the café. Vegeta chose a table in a corner away from the collaboration of people. Bulma ordered a coffee whilst Vegeta ordered an insane amount of food for himself. Bulma looked at disgust as the waitress flirted with him, adjusting her top, flickering her hair and staring at him. Bulma folded her arms across her chest. _I know he isn't my boyfriend but still she may aswell have a sign above her head saying free fuck…_

"WOMAN?! HELLO?! IS ANYONE IN THERE?!" Vegeta was shouting at her. Bulma snapped back into reality.

"Uh yeah sorry. You don't need to shout!"

"Well you weren't answering I was beginning to think your heart had stopped beating or something. You looked possessed." Bulma giggled and begrudgingly thanked the waitress when her coffee came. She took a sip and then stirred it all the time feeling vegetas eyes on her. when she looked up her assumption was right his coal black eyes were fixated on her like he was trying to suss her out. She sighed, so much had happened today let alone this week. Vegetas massive food order of 3 hamburgers and large chips, 4 milkshakes, an all day breakfast and ice cream came along with the massive bill. Bulma paid for it and watched in awe as he consumed it.

"That's enough food to feed me for ages! How can you eat it all!"

"Well I train hard." He said between mouthfuls.

"I haven't seen you train…"

"Well it might interest you to know that try outs have only just begun this week so only a few sports have actual practices. And I don't need to go to try outs because I'm so good. However I did say to the coach that I'd train today in the gym. But I'm here with you."

"Awww Vegeta you shouldn't have!" Bulma smiled at him. "So you obviously wanted to do something this afternoon before I dragged you here, what did you have in mind originally?" Bulma was curious he must've planned something.

"Nothing. Maybe a drive somewhere and a walk. A bit of rewind time, nothing stressful." Bulma felt bad, that did sound nice. She looked down into her lap regretting the shopping trip. She felt Vegeta kick her foot and she looked back up to him. "It doesn't matter woman. This is…_nice_ to I guess." He smiled at her as the waitress came to clear away the dishes.

"can I get you anything else sir?" the waitress said rather to softly, Vegeta shook his head.

"Well I am fine thanks for asking." Bulma shouted after her as she walked away. "No tip for you." The waitress shot her a dirty look making Bulma puff up.

"Woman. What is your problem?" Vegeta thought her outburst was odd.

"I'll tell you her problem." A voice came from the side of them. Bulmas heart stopped and she froze. "She's a whore. A jealous whore." Bulma had had it. She glared up at Yamcha, stood up and walked out the café calmly until she was around the corner, and then she ran, she had to get away from him, she hated leaving Vegeta like that but she hoped he'd understand.

"Right!" Vegeta roared at Yamcha, he went to punch him but stopped. Bulma was more important and Yamcha was not worth the effort, he ran out after Bulma. The mall was crowded with last minute shoppers. He spotted her tearing through the crowd and in less than a heartbeat he was chasing after her. she wasn't the fastest girl in the world so he caught up easily. _I cant grab her from behind she may cause a scene. If only I could intercept her! but how…_

Bulma was running in a blind panic, tears streaming down her face ruining her make up, she rounded another corner out the noise into a silent alley. She ran into something so she thought, but that something had stopped her with their hands, Bulma knew just from the warm tingly touch who it was. She opened her eyes and tried to blink away her blurred vision, it was Vegeta. Her heart squeezed and a tide of emotions ran over her. Vegeta pulled her into him and really held her for the first time he held her as tight as he dared without crushing her, he could feel his shirt becoming more tear soaked by the minute but he didn't care, she needed him and he cared.

"Woman, it'll be okay, they were just words. He can't hurt you as long as I'm around." He put a small gap between them and stared into her eyes. Bulma drew in a shaky breath.

"You're right, I need to pull together. I need to stay strong or he'll win." She looked at Vegeta with determination. He smiled at her before taking her hand in his and making their way back to his car. Bulma felt stronger when she was with Vegeta, she also felt happier and safer. She looked up at him as they walked and smiled properly, she rested her head on his shoulder and felt him tense then relax.

After a slow walk they finally arrived at Vegetas car, he held the door open for her and shut it once she was in. Vegeta drove off slowly and put the car in automatic mode.

Bulmas favourite song started to come on, on the radio by Ne-Yo:

'_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel__  
__Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real__  
__How can you understand something that you never had__  
__Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that…'_

It made her think of Vegeta, _this must be what it's like for him, and I do want to help him. Although at the moment he seems to be helping me out more. But maybe that's what is making him feel?_

'_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life…'_

That line hit Vegeta hard. Bulma was making him feel, his heart had been numb to emotion before she came.

'_I can see the pain behind your eyes__  
__It's been there for quite a while__  
__I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile…'_

Bulma had made him smile, even from day one, there was a spark between them that Vegeta felt would never die. Vegeta reached over towards Bulma and held her hand causing the both of them to blush. He squeezed it and at the same time his heart squeezed to.

Vegeta pulled up outside Bulmas home and got out to let her out. He walked her to the door and stood on the porch. Bulma turned to face him, air clouds coming out her mouth and she breathed. The temperature had plummeted dramatically and it was only half five. The sky was dark and overcast, Bulma shivered.

"Thankyou Vegeta. For taking me shopping and helping me out emotionally." She smiled at him, their eyes interlocked.

"Woman…I" he didn't know how to say it. "Ahh screw it." He leant in and kissed her on the lips, pulling her into him. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt electricity course though her and saw fireworks in her head. Vegeta pulled away first, the kiss had been soft but explained so much, he wondered if she'd felt the electricity and seen fireworks. "Goodnight…. Bulma." He smiled and turned to walk back to his car. Bulma stood at the porch watching him go, nothing would bring her mood down. He really was the light in her dark.

**A/N: ****sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you like it!**

**R&R**

CrookedMoonlight.


	12. Saturday morning events

Chapter 12: Saturday morning events.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language**

**A/N I have come to realise that I haven't introduced Bulmas dad! So I will in this chapter.**

Bulma sighed with happiness as turned around and opened the door to her house. She hung up her school bag and started to make her way upstairs when Bunny came through from the kitchen.

"You're home late honey? Were you out with friends?" Bunny smiled at her daughter, _she is growing up so fast, I'm happy that she is making friends._

"Hey, erm yeah I was out with Vegeta," _I have to tell her the truth, lying has never got anyone anywhere! _"We went to the mall and stopped at the café for food so I won't need dinner." Bulma smiled warmly at her mother, she was so laid back about everything.

"Ok dear, are you and Vegeta an item now then?"

"Hmm…" Bulma gazed up at the ceiling in thought, "I'm not too sure mum, but, hopefully!" Bulma turned and walked up the stairs she wanted to avoid an awkward conversation. When Bulma entered her bedroom she sprawled out on her bed thinking about the afternoon she had just had, Vegetas kiss had erased all the miserable emotions that Yamcha had caused, she didn't care about them anymore all that was there was a warm fuzzy happiness. She got off her bed and walked over to her laptop and decided to look up the weekend's weather. _What am I going to do this weekend? The forecast is hot, very hot. I could go shopping, maybe the beach if dads finished with my car? Or maybe see Vegeta? _Bulma's head was spinning with possibilities for the weekend ahead. _I haven't seen dad all week… I've slept or been out for all the dinners. Maybe I should go say hi-_

_**ring ring**_

Bulmas phone was playing a tune in her pocket, she got it out and looked at the caller id it was ChiChi.

"Hiya Chi!" Bulma grinned as she spoke to her it felt like ages since they had spoken.

"Hey B! I missed you after history, where'd you go? And what are you doing this weekend? What happened to the plan? What did Vegeta hand to you? Oh hold on a sec I'll make this a 3 way with 18!" Bulma was gobsmacked, _where on earth do I begin?! So many questions! She ran her hand through her fringe._

"Hey B, hey Chi!" 18's voice rang through the speaker.

"Ok B, spill!" Chi sounded so excited.

"Ok the answers to your questions. 1. Vegeta took me to the mall, we had a run in with Yamcha then when I got home he kissed me!" Bulma paused listening to the other two girls gasp.

"HE DID WHAT?!" they said in unison.

"Yeah but I'll go into details later. Number 2, this weekend I have nothing planned but have some good ideas, number 3. Oh yes the plan, well, it was harder to do than anticipated so I made my own up. And finally the last question, it was a note asking me to meet him outside art in our free." Bulma finished and breathed.

"Explain the whole mall situation B." it was 18 to speak.

"Well I convinced in to take me to the mall in return for food, we shopped around for about an hour and went to a café to eat, and boy he sure has an appetite! The waitress was flirting so I was sort of rude to her and Vegeta asked why, and then Yamcha popped up out of now-where and called me a whore, I just lost it, and ran out crying and Vegeta followed I don't what happened to Yamcha... Anyway Vegeta intercepted me in an alley and comforted me with his _words_ and then we made our way back to his car and he drove me home. Once we were at my door I thanked him for the trip and the help and he said, I quote 'Woman…I…Ahh screw it.' And kissed me, it was the best kiss ever! So soft and passionate, it made me feel all dizzy and happy." Bulma smiled at the memory. "Then he turned and drove off in his car."

"Wow." 18 was gobsmacked, that was some whirlwind adventure.

"Geez B, so much happened in such a small amount of time. You must be shot mentally! Get some rest me and 18 will pick you up at 10am tomorrow and decide on something to do and discuss your cover story for next week with your after schools!" Chi felt bad for the new girl_. Her life seems like a book, yes it had its ups but boy are her downs down!_ "See you B." her voice was soft as she hung up the phone leaving 18 and Bulma.

"Yeah B, rest well girl! See you in the morning!"

"Yeah bye guys." Bulma said but they'd both gone. She really was tired, the adrenaline from the events that had happened had been fuelling her on. _I must see dad first before he thinks I've been abducted or something. _Bulma made her way downstairs and into her father's lab. She sighed this would be a company she'd be running when her dad retired, but right now she wasn't that interested, sure in a few years when life settled down a bit she would she loved inventing, but right now she wanted to live her younger years. "Hey dad." Her dad spun around, he still looked the same; grey hair, white lab coat, glasses accompanied with a grey moustache, he had a very friendly face, he had worked ridiculously hard to get to where he was today – one of the richest men in the world. "Sorry I have been distant lately, school is, hard work." She bit her lip at the twisted truth. Bulmas father smiled at her.

"It's okay Bulma, I am glad that you are taking your studies seriously, I was afraid that high school drama may set you off track, but nope not my little girl." Bulma smiled at her dad, she had been and always will be a daddy's little girl. She turned to walk away when he spoke again. "Although over Christmas I will need a hand building some robots, if you could spare some time."

"Sure dad." She promised and walked back upstairs to sleep.

Vegeta pulled away from the Capsule Corp slowly, his face plastered with a massive smile. _I have never felt so happy. _ As he drove to his own house he kept replaying the kiss over and over again, it was soft and sweet but held so much emotion. He thought about Bulma's reaction towards the sloth. _She used to be stronger than that, but then I guess this week has broken down her barriers piece by piece, she'll be back to normal soon._ He came to a red traffic light so he glanced out of the window; the evening seemed cool and calm like nature was in balance, he grunted at his random thought and hit the accelerator at the light turned yellow.

Vegeta as normal pulled up outside his house, he parked his car and made his way up the steps to the porch where a butler awaited his arrival and swiftly opened the door. _Why do we have random butlers and maids?! _As he walked in his mother came through.

"Vegeta dear!" her voice was strangely happy, "You're father… he… he has changed, he seems to have gone back to the man I first met." She clasped her hands together and happily stared into the distance. _My father has gone back to being good? But how long for this time? Last time it lasted a week, but mum seems certain he has made a break through. _Vegeta grunted and made his way to his room, purposefully avoiding any places that his dad may be residing. It was only 6 o clock, half an hour since he had kissed Bulma. _I actually did it. I gave in to everything I've been fighting, the emotions I held in. All gone in one kiss. It's only been half an hour but it feels like an eternity._

_**Capsule Corporation…**_

Bulma got up after what felt like ages of just lying on her bed and made her way downstairs for dinner. She sat down and ate, it was strange sitting down and eating dinner with her parents instead of crying herself to sleep, and to think she used to do this every night was odd. No one said a word for the whole meal, there were only the odd glances exchanged between her parents, cutlery clattering and bunny humming to herself.

"So school was good today honey?" bunny striked up a conversation as she popped some broccoli into her mouth. Bulma nodded,

"Yeah it was great thanks mum."

"Everyone's being nice to you? You're keeping up in lessons?" it was her dad to speak.

"Yeah everyone is really nice, I have made some wonderful friends who I am seeing tomorrow, and yes dad I am keeping up with my lessons." Bulma smiled at him, _he's so protective. _

"Good-"he began.

"Oh and she's met a lovely handsome young man! He is just the bee's knees!" bunny giggled.

"Mum!" Bulma groaned. She wanted to avoid 'boy talk' especially with her father around.

Her father went rigid. "A handsome young man eh?" he rubbed his moustache. "What subjects is this boy taking?"

"He is taking Drama, History, English, Engineering, Advanced Math, and Advanced Science, aswell as the odd lesson of P.E, art and music." Bulma finished.

"Hmm, I see, very good. Now I have to get back to the lab for an hour, excuse me." He got up and left leaving bunny who was loading the dishes into the dishwasher and Bulma sat at the table. Bulma got up thanked her mum for dinner and went to bed.

The next day Bulma awoke refreshed and for the first time in a while, smiling. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over to look at her clock, it was Saturday and 9:35am…. She was wide awake, _that means I have 25minutes to get showered, dressed and do my make up! _Bulma raced out of bed flinging her clothes off as she let the shower heat up. As she passed by the mirror she stopped and looked. The bruising on her neck was going down but it was still there. She felt a pang of sadness and fear, but she swallowed it and got in the shower. _Today is a new day all that with Yamcha is long gone. He won't hurt me again, I hope he straightens out, he seemed like he could be a nice guy. _After a short refreshing shower Bulma wrapped herself up in a dressing gown and put a towel on her head whilst making her way into her bedroom. She remembered that the forecast was hot so she chose to wear a white flouncy skirt and a pink strapless top. Bulma glanced at her clock, 9:50, she had ten minutes to do her makeup and check that she was ready to go. Bulma carefully applied her mascara and foundation making sure not to smudge anything; she then brushed her hair and her fringe before finally applying some lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together before giving herself a final once over in the mirror. She got up from her seat popped her sunglasses on and grabbed her clutch bag, she placed her makeup, phone and purse in it just as a horn blew from outside, _they must be here early! _She shot a look at the clock 9:58 not too early. She hurried downstairs, vaguely telling her mum where she was going before grabbing the door handle and flying out the front door.

"Hey Bulma! Come on! Hop in!" Chi was waving at her from the passenger seat, 18 was driving.

The sun was beating down on Bulma as she made her way to the red convertible, _phew! Today is going to be hot! _She opened up the door of the car and got in.

"Okay B, so how about shopping and then going to the beach? I mean it's the end of September we are _not _going to get weather like this in a while, we need to get our tan on!" Bulma nodded, "and besides me and 18 need new bikinis!" Chi giggled before facing the front and turning up the music. The drive to the mall wasn't that interesting to Bulma, she sat staring (I would say out the window but it a convertible :L ) at the houses, people and parks that they passed by whilst Chi and 18 were engrossed in a conversation about social studies and advanced English. Once the girls arrived at the mall Bulma sprung into life, she'd been too gloomy and dull recently, the guy she really liked had kissed her last night! Life was looking up. Bulma grinned earning weird looks from 18.

"What has you so smiley all of a sudden?" 18 said whilst smiling.

"How have you forgotten 18! Mr I hate people _kissed _her last night!" Chi made it sound like the biggest news to ever hit the planet. "So B, what was it like?" Chi asked Bulma.

"Well, it was like no other kiss before! I kind of get all warm and tingly and I saw fireworks!" Bulma gazed up at the sky hands clasped together as she recalled the moment. _Gosh I really am starting to sound like a stereotypical teenager! _

18 glanced at Chi and they both giggled. "Wow you really are in deep Bulma!" 18 grinned at her. "I've never experienced that before but it sounds like you're in loooove!" 18 flicked some blonde hair out her eyes as she taunted Bulma, who was blushing profusely.

"Yeah I get the warm tingly feeling all the time with Goku but not the fireworks…" Chi trailed off as she realised neither girl was really taking much notice.

"Hey erm guys, shouldn't we get out the parking lot?" Bulma giggled nervously as the three of them made their way into the precinct. As they walked to various swimwear and clothes shops almost every guy they went or looked their way was checking them out. After two hours the girls finally found bikinis they liked. Bulma chose a deep red, Chi chose a midnight blue and 18 chose a baby blue bikini. As they exited the precinct Bulma spread her arms wide took a deep breath in and sighed. The day was perfect. The sun warmed the world aswell as the people in it, everyone seemed happy. "Hey guys, how about stopping at a café before hitting the beach?" 18 and Chi nodded and they picked a café on the river front, they sat outside on a paved area. The waiter came and took their orders; Bulma had an iced coffee and a ham sandwich, 18 ordered a fruit salad and a smoothie whilst ChiChi ordered a chicken sandwich and a glass of water. "So where is Goku today?"

"Oh well, Goku is with Raditz doing rugby practise… I will hopefully see him tomorrow." Chi gazed off into the distance.

"What about Mar, Launch, Tien and Krillen?" Bulma thought that as the group were a 'clique' that they'd spend the weekends together to. Chi snapped back into reality. _I haven't filled B in._

"WELL. THAT. Is another story B! Oh my gosh! I haven't spoken to you in ages! Krillen is at Marron's house helping her study, L won't answer her phone and Tien is taking his little sister out for the day. Launch is going to a baseball game with Tien tomorrow so we won't be seeing them tomorrow-" the waiter arrived with their orders and the girls thanked him. Bulma sipped her iced coffee and nodded at Chi to carry on. "I think those two will get together and maybe mar and Krillen to!" 18 looked disgusted and upset.

"I don't think Krillen and Marron would get together I just don't think she his type." ChiChi and Bulma could see the jealousy oozing out of her. "And besides it is no secret that she likes Raditz." She stabbed an apple in her fruit salad ferociously as Chi and Bulma exchanged glanced.

"So uh B, what's Vegeta up to?" Chi was trying to change the subject she had a feeling that 18's fondness of Krillen was more than friendship deep.

"Honestly Chi, I don't know he hasn't called or anything, normally he drives to my house and bibs his horn most mornings, but it's the weekend now and I have no idea what he does on weekends, maybe training or hockey games or something…" she stared at her iced coffee as if it were going to give her the answers.

_**Marron's house…**_

Krillen took a deep breath before nervously knocking on the door of Marron's house, it was a small mid terrace house, which had taken Krillen by surprise the first time he had come here as her attitude made it seem like she came from wealth and that she'd have a big house. He heard shuffling and muffled voices before the door knob turned, he straightened up his posture and breathed in.

"Hey Krillen!" Marron beamed down at him with a big smile on her face immediately making Krillen relax.

"Hey Mar." he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Come on in don't be shy! You've been here before silly!"

"I know, I know, it's just I don't want your parents to get the wrong idea that's all."

Marron looked shocked and confused. "And what would that be?" Krillen mumbled a 'it doesn't matter' and walked into the small hallway and removed his trainers, the house had warm homely feel, the lights were dim and the wallpaper was pale. There was endless clutter but it felt nicer than walking into ChiChi or 18's mansions, they felt cold and vain, Marron's house was cosy. "So do you want something to eat or drink? Make yourself at home!" Marron beamed at him.

"Uh yeah okay, an orange juice please." Marron spun on her heel and headed off to the kitchen to grab Krillen a drink. _What did he mean he didn't want my parents to get the wrong idea? Does that mean he thinks I'm unattractive? _Marron sighed. _Boys are such noobs! _She entered the living room in a less happy mood, handed Krillen his drink and sat on the sofa as far away from him as possible. She glanced up at the mantel piece to the small old clock it read 11:30am.

Krillen sipped his drink nervously, _sweet move Krillen! Now she's going to hate me! The whole thing came out wrong. _He glanced over at the lilac haired girl, _she is pretty, not skinny like the other girls, she had a lot of feelings beneath the attitude._

"So what homework was it you needed help with?" he had to break the silence.

"Math. Again. I am hoping that one it'll sink it. But knowing my ridiculous brain it won't." She glanced down. She had no self-confidence.

"Oh Mar don't be like that. You are smart. In your own way. C'mon I'll help you out, it'll be great you'll see." Krillen smiled at her as she got up to get her homework.

_**Vegetas house…**_

Vegeta awoke at around 11am he felt well rested and happy? Today he would go to the woman's house and, well, he didn't know. They'd find something to do, they always did. Or he could go to practice at 12… Nah. He got up and had a shower letting the hot water relax him when he got out he noticed that the house was silent. It was never silent. He could normal hear his mother humming or the clatter of dishes from the servants. But there was nothing. _Have I slept through a fight? What if she's…dead? _Vegeta quickly chucked on jeans a shirt before stalking out his bedroom slowly, _if there has been a fight I have to keep quiet, especially if my father is still here, I don't want another beating. _He tiptoed around the 3rd floor hallway to the spiral staircase, his parents room was on the second floor, quietly and slowly he made his way down the stairs as he reached the second floor he noticed that the door to his parents room was open ajar. He tried to see through the gap but couldn't. He carried on towards the staircase, he crept down, 2 steps to go, he could feel sweat on his head and his heart thumped in his chest. He exhaled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Vegeta made his way into the kitchen, the blinds were open and sunlight streamed into the room. The upstairs floors had been so dark and dreary but the ground floor was so light and airy, the place had been cleaned, a vase sat on the table with fresh roses in them and a note sat infront of them. Intrigued Vegeta walked over to the delicate plants – and the note. He ran a finger around the rim of the vase and admired the vibrant red of the petals. He looked that the note, it read:

'_Dearest Vi_

_These roses are for you,_

_And these words I speak are true,_

_I have caused much sorrow,_

_But I can promise a better tomorrow._

_I am changing my ways_

_And with every day,_

_I am getting better_

_Look out for the next letter.'_

They were from his father to his mother Violet, she loved roses especially ones of this red. He had no idea that he father could write poetry. _Was he really changing? _ Vegeta sighed and walked over to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Another note was attached to the door via a magnet.

_Vegeta,_

_I've gone to the store for groceries and will be home around 2pm!_

_If I don't see you until dinner – or whenever_

_Have a nice day honey!_

Vegeta wanted to vomit, both his parent were being so sentimental his mother never left notes for him and his father sure as hell had never ever brought his mother flowers since Vegeta was 7. When the beatings started. He grabbed out the milk and poured himself a glass before making himself some toast. _Where are the servants?! _He munched the toast vigorously so much was going through his mind. Something was not right here.

_**Launch's house…**_

Launch awoke sleepily at 11:02am, she stretched her arms out across the sheets and yawned, she had been up most of the night talking to Tien about Sunday's baseball game. She couldn't wait to see it, and to try and impress Tien. She brushed some brunette strands of hair off her face and stared up at the ceiling. _What to do today? _She rolled over and checked her phone, 12messages and 10missed calls…. _Wow someone wanted to get hold of me. _They were all from Chi and 18, Launch frowned she had hoped that Tien may have text her but nope. She checked the last voicemail from ChiChi, it was asking her to come to mall with her, 18 and Bulma an hour ago. Launch sighed and got out of bed she put on her pale yellow fluffy slippers and dressing-gown before making her way downstairs for breakfast and a brainstorm.

Launch smiled as she entered the mansions kitchen, sunlight dappled through the blinds onto the white tiled floor. She grabbed a hair clasp off the side next to the fruit bowl and popped her hair up. Launch made herself some tea and porridge and sat down to eat. _Should I call Chi back and meet her and the others at the mall? Or should I do something more productive like start assignments? _She sighed and finished off her breakfast. Her tabby cat Mildred wandered into the kitchen and sat next to Launch, she meowed and purred at her hoping to get some food or attention, Launch giggled and stroked Mildred and made a fuss of her. She picked her up just as the doorbell rang

_**Ding dong**_

Someone was at the door. _It's probably mum, she must've gone shopping. Or dad coming back from golf. _Launch made her way to the front door and opened it and gasped dropping poor Mildred on the floor.

_**The Mall…**_

Bulma sat in silence as the two girls infront of her talked about school and the people in it. Bulma had very little interest in who wore what when and who said someone was fat and the fact that Marron and Krillen were together today. It was so obvious that 18 was jealous. She gazed down at the coffee and stirred it aimlessly. She wanted to see Vegeta, to feel that warmth and happiness again, he made her feel really alive. _ So much for no relationship! _Bulma smiled to herself, she had done the imaginable. She had made Vegeta _feel._

"And! Launch hasn't answered _any _of my calls or texts!" Bulma glanced up. Chi was on a rant. _What is Launch playing at? First she leaves because they aren't paying her attention and now she's ignoring them? _ _Hmmmm._

"Maybe she is still asleep? It _is _Saturday…" Bulma suggested.

18 nodded. "Yeah I think you're right Bulma." 18 smiled at her. "You almost done?" she nodded at Bulmas coffee.

"Oh. Yeah I am." Bulma glanced down at the brown liquid in her cup, she loved her coffee it relaxed her but at the same time gave her energy – a bit like Vegeta when he isn't Mr Grumpy.

"Okay then! Let's hit the beach!" Chi pumped a fist into the air and got up followed by the other two girls. They got into the car and drove off for the hour and a half trip to the beach minus the traffic.

_**Vegetas house…**_

Vegeta washed up his dishes and left the house; he made his way to his car and got in. He drove out the gravel circle and down the long drive. He was at Bulmas house in no time. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands as he sat outside the Capsule Corporation. _Why am I nervous? _He gritted his teeth as his stomach did somersaults. He got out the car and accidentally slammed the door, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the front porch. Vegeta took a deep breath in and steadied himself as he knocked. He heard footsteps growing near and his palms began to sweat. Finally the door opened. It was bunny who answered.

"Oh my it's you again handsome! Are you looking for Bulma dear?" Vegeta grunted at her happiness. "I'm afraid she's out at the mall with her friends. Want me to tell her you popped by?" bunny cocked her head sideways.

"No." Vegeta spun on the spot and stormed back off to his car, he felt humiliated and angry that the woman wasn't there. Once he was inside his car the anger turned into disappointment. He sat staring into nothingness wondering what to do next.

**A/N: Not a very productive chapter, but I'm just getting my thoughts together as I have good random ideas that I need to build up to! **

**R&R**


	13. An uneventful afternoon

Chapter 13: An uneventful afternoon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Mature reader's only, strong language**

**A/N: Well what can I say, it's the cursed chapter 13! And boy have I had trouble writing this! So where to start. Okay. Well I'm MEGA MEGA MEGA sorry for the long update however I have had serious writers block for many reasons, one of them beind work stress! And the other being that the story started at a faster pace than I would have liked, but going back to change it at this point just isn't an option, it involes a lot of chapter rewrites and im guessing (hoping) that most of you actually like the story how it is **** so im going to do some month skipping and other bits and bobs soon so it all fits in with the original planning, this chapter is short and not great but it will only get better from here on out I promise, so bear with me!**

Marron sighed as she walked back into the living room, Krillen looked up and smiled at her as she entered, he could see she was having an internal struggle. He scooted over from his new spot on the floor so she could sit next to him. Marron gingerly held out the paper with her fingertips for Krillen to take not making any eye contact with him, _I really like Krillen, he is a great friend and not judgemental at all, if Raditz or Goku ever came round here they would probably make fun of the size of my house, but not Krillen, he is so kind. _Marron blushed and looked across to Krillen who was patting the floor next to him for her to sit down, she took a seat and took in a deep breath.

"So you need help with the second half of the homework?" Marron nodded at him and cleared her throat.

"Yep. And if you could check the first part of it to?" Krillen nodded at set to work checking her answers and workings out. He beamed and turned to face her. "They're all correct Mar! well done." Marron grinned and eyes lit up.

"Really?! Oh thanks Krillen you're such a good tutor!" she high fived him and laughed.

"Yeah you're coming on leaps and bounds, keep this up and you will ace that test on Monday" he smiled at her, "now let's have a look at the next part." Marron smiled, _I cannot believe that I am getting to grips with math! I have always hated it, but Krillen makes it so much sense and fun!_

_**The Beach…**_

The trio finally pulled into the beach, Chi held her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun even with her sunglasses on, the temperature had seemed to get hotter, she gazed around at the hundreds of people sunbathing, swimming and playing balls games. Children were splashing around in the surf, building sand castles and burying their parents. _Today has been perfect! Now to carry on the perfectness. _ 18 and Bulma climbed out the car, the three of them were already in bikinis as it got too hot for clothes so they had pulled over earlier and changed. A light breeze blew the girls hair gently cooling them off slightly.

"Right. Let's go and find a nice spot to relax!" Chi sounded excited, 18 nodded and Bulma followed along behind. _I recognise this beach from somewhere…_ she gazed to her left and sure enough she remembered. _This is where Vegeta took me when we both had a fight with Yamcha… _her heart squeezed at the thought of Vegeta. "Hey B cheer up!" Chi patted her on the back.

"I think she's love sick!" 18 spun around smirking at Bulma who blushed. Bulma looked down and then back up.

"No I am not!" she placed her hands on her hips. "Now are we going to stand here talking all day like old age pensioners or find somewhere to sunbathe?" 18 smiled.

"Nice to see you've got your fight back B."

"Hmmph, there is plenty where that came from girls!" Bulma smirked, she felt invigorated thanks to 18 who had obviously done that on purpose. Bulma smiled when the other girls took the lead, life was getting back on track slowly.

After a few minutes of trudging across the sand through the chaotic children and lazy parents, Bulma, Chi and 18 found a place to settle down for a few hours. The girls spread out their towels and applied the sun lotion before lying down to cook in the afternoon sun.

_**Launch's house…**_

Mildred hissed and scuttled off into the front garden as Launch stood at the front door shocked, she didn't know what to do, what to say, a million and one ides flashed across her mind as Tien stood infront her, muscular arms folded across his solid chest.

"Hey." Tien grinned at her causing Launch to avert her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. "I was uh wondering if you wanted to go somewhere today aswell as the game tomorrow?" Launch looked back up at Tien. _He's being so casual about this whole situation! I'm standing here in my dressing gown and he is acting like I'm in my everyday clothes! Atleast it's less awkward…_ Launch took in a deep breath and popped her lips.

"I would love to Tien, however I'm kinda behind on my homework and stuff…" Tien looked disappointed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh shocks, its okay Launch, I'll see you tomorrow though for sure?" Launch nodded and smiled apologetically and Tien turned to walk away. She sighed and closed the door. _What did I just do? Ughh I'm so stupid what a lame excuse! Doing my homework! Even if it is true! Now he'll think I'm a geek or that I don't want to see him. _Launch turned around and leant her back up against the door. She ran her fingers through the hair and made her way back to the kitchen when the door went again. Launch flew to the front door and pulled it open forcefully. it was her mum.

"Mum you're back, already."

"Yes honey, why aren't you dressed yet? Come on, come and help me with the shopping!" Launch followed her mum to the car to help with the shopping. "We have guest over today Launch so I need you here to wait on them."

"Yes mum." Launch grumbled, _looks like the homework wont get done today either!_

_**Vegeta… somewhere out there…**_

Vegeta drove away from Capsule Corp with a stern look on his face, he felt both angry and upset _I'll just have to catch her tomorrow. But what to do for the rest of the day? I suppose I could go and beat Goku and Raditz… _Vegeta hung a left at the next junction and headed towards the school.

_**A few hours later at the beach…**_

The trio of friends packed away their belongings into their shoulder bags and got up to leave. As the girls were walking to the car Chi striked up a conversation.

"So, Bulma, are you going to call him tonight? Or wait until he makes the next move?" Bulma gazed up to the sky for a second, pondering.

"Well to be honest Chi, I have been thinking about that all day and I really do not know what to do about that. I want to call him, but I don't want to be annoying, but then if I leave it, he may take it as I'm not interested?" Bulma sighed. _Boys they're soo complicated._

"Hmm, yeah I agree maybe you should leave it until tomorrow night at least. What do you think 18?" Chi glanced over at her blonde haired friend.

"I think you should leave it, see how he acts at school, or you could be smart and probe Launch for more information on what happened when they 'went out'." Bulma nodded. _I like the idea of asking Launch. _The girls departed from the beach and made their way back home.

_** Marrons house…**_

It was late afternoon and Krillen had coached Marron through the math homework, they were now sitting on the couch watching telly. His thoughts directed off to 18. _I wonder if she knows about me and Marron spending time together? Not that we do anything than homework and a laugh… we're really drifting apart, I should call her later._

Marrons was sat on the chair with her legs up and her head propped up on her elbow which was resting on the arm of the sofa, the telly was super boring and Krillen had seemed deep in thought most of the day.

"Hey Krillen, how about we do something fun tomorrow? Like erm go to the movies or something?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Err, yeah, okay sounds good, look I've gotta run but I will call you later, thankyou for inviting me over Mar." Krillen smiled warmly back at her.

"No silly! Thankyou for helping me with Math!" Marron watched Krillen see himself out and turned back to the telly. _Maybe I can get Raditz to notice me more if I went out with Krillen…._

_**Launches house…**_

The sun was setting over the city as Launch sat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen chewing the end of her pen trying her hardest to get her history homework finished before she had to serve dessert to her mum and her friends. She stared out of the French doors; the sun was throwing pinks, oranges and yellows across the once blue sky, it was beautiful. _I wondering how many queens and kings have gazed at the sunset and marvelled at it. _Her alarm went off next to her dragging her out her historic thoughts, Launch got up to serve the trifles and cakes. As she served the many guests she let her thoughts focus on tomorrow and watching the baseball game with Tien. They had made no time arrangements or anything. She decided to be ready for 8am just to be safe.

_** Capsule Corporation…**_

Bulma covered her body in after sun once she was home, she was never one to tan easily, her pale skin seemed semi-permanent. The day had been uneventful, she had brought a bikini had a coffee at the café and fried under the sun at the beach whilst having questions fired at her about her and Vegeta. _Vegeta. _Bulma thought at she flopped down onto her bed. _The boy who is so arrogant and pig headed, so hard and cold but at the exact same time, so full of fire and warmth, he's so untrusting, but what made him put his trust in me about his dad? If he hadn't of seen Yamcha beat me would he still of told me? I thought he said no relationship? _ She groaned. _He is so mixed up. I should phone Launch._

_**ring ring…** **ring ring…** **ring ring…** _

Launch wasn't answering. Bulma sighed and decided to have an early night.

_** Vegetas house…**_

When Vegeta had returned home after practise with Goku and Raditz aswell as some time at the gym, he was exhausted and needed a shower and sleep to get the woman early in the morning before the harpies could snatch her up. He knocked on the doors of the mansion and sure enough the butler answered it. He greeted Vegeta, who just mumbled a reply as he made his way into the kitchen where is mum would sure enough be.

"Why, hello Vegeta darling! How was your day sweetpea! Your father and I were just about to start dinner!" his mother beamed at him and his father just stood against the counter.

"No…thankyou mother. I ate after practise, I am tired and need to shower and sleep." Vegeta turned to walk away.

"Okay dear, a big breakfast tomorrow-"

"Vegeta. Son! Why not even dessert?" his father asked.

"No thankyou." Vegeta answered and walked off to shower and go to bed.

**Well that's the end of the dreaded chapter 13. I should update more now I have more ideas!**


	14. Sunday Events Part 1

Chapter 14 Sunday Events Part 1.

**A/N: Sorry again for a delay :$ but here it is.**

_**Around 6am at Capsule Corporation – Sunday…**_

Bulma sat at her bay window watching the rain patter on the window pane, the mornings were getting darker now as winter was kicking in, Vegeta hadn't called her last night which was making her feel alone. Bulma had never really wanted to get involved in high school drama and boyfriends when she had first started at Orange Star, yes she was highly opinionated and a bit highly strung but somehow she had managed to become the centre of attention and the talk of the school. Not only had she been mentally and physically abused by her now ex-boyfriend, but she had just gained (hopefully) the interest of the star football player whom every girl wanted and no girl could have. Bulmas brain was whirling. She put her head in her hands and sighed before moving over to her laptop; the sound of the rain had calmed her thoughts a little, at least allowing her to semi-focus on her assignments.

_**Vegetas house 7am…**_

Vegeta awoke early and had another shower before getting dressed ready to pick up the woman. He walked downstairs to the ground floor and into the kitchen to make himself a glass of orange juice and grab some toast on the way out the door. When he reached her house all the lights appeared to be off apart from a faint glow in one of the rooms. Vegeta switched off the engine and waited. _Should I have called her yesterday? No. I don't know how I feel about her. Monday I hated her, she was so annoying… maybe I should text her phone…_

_**Capsule Corporation…**_

Bulma rubbed her eyes as she awoke. She stared at the bright light infront of her, she'd fallen asleep doing her work. She yawned and glanced at the time at the bottom right of her screen it read 8:01, she checked her phone, biting her bottom lip as it said she had two messages, her heart pounded as she opened her inbox. One was from her service provider about a new offer and the other was from… Yamcha. Bulma frowned as she pressed open. She grumbled as it obviously a drunken message which contained nothing but random letters. She threw her phone down onto her bed and went to take a shower. _Why hasn't he tried to contact me?! Have I done something wrong? Maybe he is having second thoughts… _as Bulma thought this her phone vibrated on her bed…

_**Vegetas car…**_

Vegeta had sat in his car for just over an hour now, debating whether to press send or not on the text. He sighed in defeat as he shakily hit send. He locked his phone and threw it onto the back seat and started to tap his foot impatiently for a reply.

_**Capsule Coporation…**_

Bulma got out the shower feeling refreshed and in a much better mood, she popped a pink towel on her head and proceeded into her bedroom in her pale blue dressing gown. She glanced out the window as she passed it, seeing sure enough that it was another lovely sunny day then something else caught her eye. A black car parked right outside the gates. _Hmm it looks oddly familiar… _Bulma thought nothing more of it as she began to dress. Once she had her clothes on and was rubbing her hair a bit dryer with the towel she stopped and gasped, looking like a deer caught in headlights as she came to realise who the car belonged to _oh my god! Its Vegetas car! _She rushed to her bed and picked up her phone, she had 1 new message, she quickly opened the message it read:

'_Woman, get your sorry arse out here now, I wont wait all day.'_

Bulma rolled her eyes and pouted at the text but inside her heart was thumping and her stomach was doing somersaults. She wrote back:

'_Ok your royal pain-in-the-ass, I will be in your presence shortly, no need to be impatient!'_

She looked at the time it was sent which was shortly after 8am, so he couldn't have been waiting _that _long after all it was only 8:37 now. She placed her phone in her clutch bag and dried her hair before curling it.

_**Vegetas car…**_

Vegetas phone buzzed on the back seat and Vegeta glanced over at it refusing to pounce on it like a lovestruck idiot, after a few seconds past that felt like an eternity he slowed reached back and grabbed it. He opened the message and smirked at her witty remark. Now to wait until she finally came out.

Vegeta heard a clonk to his right as the door to Capsule Corporation closed as Bulma Briefs walked down the path towards the car. Vegeta couldn't help but stare as the blue haired beauty made her way towards his car, she was wearing white denim shorts and a fitted red low cut v-neck red top with matching red pearl earrings, her wavy curled aqua hair cascaded just on her shoulder line, her full fringe looked slightly out of place but at the same time cute. _Heck, _he thought, _she looks like she just stepped out of a modelling magazine. _The nearer Bulma got the harder his heart pounded in his chest and before he knew it she was opening the car door to get it. As Bulma sat down a waft of floral perfume came his way snapping him back into reality.

"So. You _demanded _to see me?" Bulma said with a half smile on her face as she did up her seat belt. Vegeta looked at her and un-clenched his fists.

"Yes. I came over yesterday, but you were out." He put the car into drive and pulled out, trying to distract his mind a bit.

"Well yes, I was with Chi and 18. But that's not what I asked you Vegeta. What are we doing today? Why did you come to see me?" the questions burned Vegetas brain. _Has she forgotten about Friday night?_

"I came to see you woman as I had nothing to do and wanted to clear some stuff up. So the point of today is to talk about things that have happened." Bulma sighed. _He's never clear about stuff! Why won't he just come out with it straight!_

"Okay. Well. Start talking." Bulma stared at him when they stopped at a red light. Vegeta glanced over at her and their eyes met. He didn't want to look away but was starting to lose it. He was getting angry with himself.

"Not just yet." He pulled away as the lights went green and hung a left. Bulma was getting impatient.

"So you want to talk, but now you're just leaving me hanging here?! Ugh! Come on then doofus pull over so we can talk!" Bulma grabbed the steering wheel to try and get Vegeta to pull over.

"WOMAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he managed to fend her off whilst keeping control of the car and not harming her. "I will talk to you when we have reached our destination and no sooner." Bulma knew that was he said was final, so she crossed her arms like a baby glaring at his princelyness.

"Ok, ok! Your highness! Keep your hair on! So where are we going anyway?" Bulma stared out the passenger window as everything blurred by. There was a long silence before Vegeta replied.

"To a park, as a lame as it sounds, it is peaceful. Although with your loud mouth-" He smirked.

"YOU! WHAT!" Bulma growled. "I AM NOT A LOUD MOUTH!"

"Oh really?" Vegeta glanced her way still smirking. "Then what are you doing now." Bulma opened her mouth and closed it again.

"I was merely projecting my voice at you." Vegeta chuckled, _she is so stubborn. Winding her up is so fun. _Bulma was so annoyed at him. _How can he say I have a big mouth! _She was boiling over, she inhaled sharply, _he is so pig headed! Ugh! But… his aftershave smells really nice. _She blushed, her cheeks flushing. Bulma slammed her fist onto the window button, opening the window. Vegeta looked over puzzled. Bulma was facing completely away from him. _ Did I go too far? _

"Woman, what are you doing?" he kept glancing over at her.

"I just need some air, it just too hot in here." Bulma gabbled. Vegeta opened the backseat window behind him to let a current of air through to cool her down. Bulma realised she hadn't told anyone where she was going. Feeling cooler and more composed, she reached into her clutch bag and pulled out her phone, and texted her mother to let her know not to worry.

_**Launchs house…""_

Launch awoke early Sunday morning, she hadn't slept well, she'd been tossing and turning all night thinking about numerous scenarios that her and Tien could get into. _Mother would never accept his background… _she sighed and got up to shower. _No one was ever good enough for her mother… except Vegeta, but that was nothing. _ An hour and a half later Tien turned up bang on time. Launch shouted at her mother and she rushed out her room that she was off out, she had to reach the door and be out before her and Tien could meet. _it would be a disaster… _as she rounded the corner to the top of the stairs she gasped in horror as her mother was reaching for the door handle. Launch rose above the urge to shout and run as her mum would probably blow a gasket. She adjusted the red and blue cap on her head as she walked down the stairs slowly.

"Well, hello there young man, what can I do for you? You know we do have a sign saying no cold calls-" Launchs mother began.

"No, mother, Tien" she gestured to him. "is no sales man, he is a friend of mine, we're going to a baseball game." She finished nervously and her mother processed the information.

"Ah I see, Tien, Tien, Tien… I don't recall anyone I know having a son called Tien…," Launchs cheeks flushed.

"He is a friend from school mum." Launch said flatly as she looked over at Tien who was awkwardly standing in the doorway. She made her way towards him and out the door grabbing her leather jacket as she went, promptly shutting the door before her mother could say anything else. As her and Tien made their way down the garden path to Tiens car Launch exhaled sharply and relaxed her posture.

"Hey.." Tien spoke softly. "You okay?" he placed his arm around her waist cautiously. Launch peered up at Tien, not feeling too comfortable about his arm but wanting the attention.

"Yes. I am sorry about my mother-" She turned her gaze back down to the floor

"Launch I –" Tien began.

"She has class issues. I'll explain someday." Tien just nodded and opened the car door for her.

_**Krillens house…**_

Krillen walked around the basement with only very little light to light the way, it was so dark down here, basements didn't need to be dark, they could be painted and decorated. He heard something smash to his left, so he veered right. _Why does this stupid basement go under the garden to! It's like a maze in here! _He kept his wits about him as he made his way around the familiar twists and turns of the dark and dank room. He heard a girl scream, it was a blood curdling scream at that, he rushed forwards towards the painful cries of the girl. He stopped as there were two doors before him. He heard another onslaught of cries, _wait… they're from two different people! _He shook in terror as both doors swung open and creaked as they did. In the left room Marron was tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor covered in blood and on the right 18 was in the same position, both were left in their nightwear. They were both damp with sweat and groaning from the wounds that had been inflicted on them. An eerie voice surrounded Krillen _'choose only one…' _Krillen couldn't chose between the two girls they both mean't too much for him. his eyes darted between the two. _'come on, it cannot be that hard, you can love both nut only be __**in**__ love with one, the one you do not choose though however, must die and get left behind.' _Krillen shook his head and warm tears spilled out his. He couldn't chose, both 18 and Marron looked at him so desperately, their eyes burning into his soul. "Come on Krillen hurry up!" 18 shouted in his direction. He looked at Marron who remained silent apart from the whimpering. He took a step towards Marron and entered the room she was in. as he did the room next door shut, and 18 screamed for the last time…

Krillen awoke panting and shaking. He'd had another nightmare. They were so terrible. Each time he changed his mind on which girl to save. _What in the name of Kami do I dream these dreams for?! They're beyond messed up! _He shivered and got up to shower. Still feeling disturbed.

_**A few hours later…**_

Bulma and Vegeta walked side by side around the park, neither knowing what to say to the other. Vegeta occasionally grumbled as he always did. _I have no idea where to begin with this woman. Man if only I hadn't kissed her. _He immediately regretted the thought _who am I kidding! That was the best moment of my life. I best just get this over with. _He exhaled as they reached the destination.

"Woman, lets stop here." Bulma relaxed slightly as the awkward silence was broken. As they sat down Vegeta smirked at her. Bulma raised a brow at him.

"What's so funny Vegeta?" it came out more demanding then she had wanted.

"You have the biggest mouth in the whole universe, yet we walked in SILENCE." Bulma went red, trying to come up with some kind of response.

"I don't want to argue with you Vegeta!" she exclaimed. _Man he is so rude!_

"But you're cute when you're angry." He gave her another half smile as his fingers crept towards her hand. As their fingertips met so did their eyes. Heat rushed through the pair, and their hearts raced. Vegeta gazed into the blue eyes, they were so pretty, no, pretty was too dull, they were beautiful so mesmorising. He felt drawn to her and when the touched it was like he had tunnel vision the whole world was blacked out, there was only the woman. It was like actions really spoke louder than words. "So, woman I wanted to talk to you about the other night…"

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter, I know it's short but I hope you like It all the same!**

**What will Vegeta say to Bulma about the other night? What will Krillen do about his dreams? Do they mean something? And how will Launch and Tiens day go?! Find out in the next chapter!**


	15. Sunday Events Part 2

Chapter 15 Sunday afternoon happenings.

**A/N: I am getting back into the flow of things now. Here is chapter 15 hope you enjoy it **

**Warning: contains mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

Bulma had never felt so alive compared to when she and Vegeta touched. Her blue eyes searched his black ones, searching for his soul.

"Women…" he put his hands behind his head and stretched. "When we…" _come on stop stalling. _He scolded himself as he looked at the sky and then to the women, her face was a sea of emotions.

"Let me Vegeta. I know this kind of thing is hard for you." She placed her hand gently on his, seeing him tense then relax. "The other night when we kissed, was like no other kiss, I felt so alive and warm and happy. But now I think you're having second thoughts..." Vegeta looked shocked but said nothing as Bulma continued. "You said before that you couldn't have a relationship as it was too risky, which I understand because of your parents…" Bulma looked to the floor. "So why go and kiss me after saying that, knowing that you won.t commit." She put her hand over her heart. "Why. Vegeta. Playing with people's feelings isn't nice." Bulmas eyes began to well up with tears and she picked at the grass.

Vegeta was shocked he didn't know what to do or say to comfort the woman, he could see why she was so upset, he had sent mixed signals, but what he couldn't understand is how melodramatic she was making this sound. He touched the side of her face and sighed. _Here goes nothing. _

"You have no idea how much you're working yourself up." he tilted Bulmas head up so her eyes met his, Vegetas heart started thudding as he saw tears escape her eyes it actually pained him to see her hurt. "I wasn't leading you on, or 'playing' you other night." He glanced away wondering how to put the next few sentences. "My parents are seeing eye to eye now." He still didn't look at Bulma. "There… there are no more _incidents _between the three of us now, all seems well and safe. So I thought that maybe we-"He stopped as he felt the woman's presence nearer than what It was before, he turned around and met her beautiful eyes, she smiled and his heart smiled back. Bulma whispered 'I understand' and kissed him gently on the lips, letting the warmth spread through her. She felt as light as a feather and drunk on the kiss; she was almost sure she felt Vegeta smile as they pulled away.

_** Around 4pm at the baseball stadium…. **_

Launch and Tiens favourite team were winning by miles as the game was coming to a close; they had a few batters left. Tien was really engrossed in the game as was Launch until she heard people commenting horrible things about the way she was dressed. She just stood there in silence taking it all in. She glanced over at Tien who was still cheering the team on.

_Why isn't she cheering anymore? _Tien glanced over the lovely brunette Launch who had her baseball cap lowered aswell as her head. Her whole posture was slumped. _Have I done something wrong? _He noticed her stand upright again so he pretended to cheer incase she thought that he was oogling. _I really like but heck as she has already basically said, her mother would never allow it. _He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and focused back on game.

Launch had just about had enough of the jeering girls behind her and their snide remarks. She balled up her fists as the sharp words cut in her protective shell, she bit back the tears. She knew who the girls were and they knew her, they too were upper class, and they didn't like the fact the Launch didn't dress like an upperclassmen. _What are girls like that doing here at a baseball game anyway? _The words had a bite and Launch was ready to bite right back at them. She started to shake as their comments stabbed away. _'tramp' 'skank' 'sket' 'fat' 'fake' 'ugly' _they were just endless, Launches so far perfect day was ruined. She felt like she was wallowing in empty space until a strong arm wound its way around her waist pulling her closer to the person.

"Hey, what's up, you were shaking?" Of course this person was Tien. Launch looked shyly up at him but immediately regretted it. She saw the shock on his face as he saw her tear stained cheeks and lost eyes. _What's wrong with her? I've been with her and had my eye on her the whole time and as far as I know, no one has said or done anything- _he heard cackling to their right which made him freeze, he looked up to see some provocatively dressed girls sneering, obviously at Launch. He gave them a dirty look and squeezed Launch. "Just ignore them. They're jealous. Come on dry your eyes, we're leaving." Launch was shocked by this.

"But Tien those tickets must've cost a lot of money we should stay to the end at least." She protested holding onto his wrist as he tried to lead her away.

"I don't care about money; anyway they're not worth as much to me as… never mind." He dropped his point and Launch followed him put the stadium, _as much as what? _She thought to herself.

_** At the salon around 3pm…**_

"Ahh, girls I love our monthly salon days." Chi let out a sigh as her, 18 and Marron all sat together having their nails done. "It's a shame that B couldn't join us."

"Yes it is. Maybe next month." 18 replied. Chi nodded in agreement.

"You know." ChiChi had a massive grin plastered on her face. "I bet because she and _ .who" _Chi winked. "Are together!" Marron was sitting quietly next to 18 who was next to Chi, absorbing all of the gossip, this gossip was news. _Who are they talking about? Bulma and Yamcha? Or maybe Bulma and Vegeta? Or maybe… Bulma and Raditz? Nahh never. Hmmm. Bulma and Krillen?! _This made Marron's heart stop. She really had taken a liking to the bald guy. She cleared her throat.

"Erm who are you guys talking about? Bulma and who?" she hadn't being out of the gossip circle. Chi nodded and 18.

"Well Marron, Bulma and Vegeta have got kind of close recently-"18 began.

"KIND OF! OH PUH-LEASE! Marron dearest. Vegeta kissed Bulma!" Chi sounded so excited. Marron was shocked.

"You mean actually showed some emotion other than hatred and anger?!" she thought Vegeta would always be cold, but apparently not. Marron carried on thinking about Bulma and Vegetas new relationship status, and the thoughts on Krillen whilst the other two girls talked about Launch and Tien aswell as Bulma and Vegeta. Once her nails were dry she paid the man and sighed. _That's all my money spent now. Stupid. I spend ages saving it up and just spend most of it here. Just to try fit in…_

_**Outside the local shops…**_

Krillen was meeting Raditz for a few hours just to hang out as Raditz had some time to kill before practise. Krillen couldn't get the stupid dreams out his head, even when Raditz was talking to him about 18 he wasn't really paying attention the dreams were dominating his mind.

"Hey Krillen, have you heard anything I have been saying these past two hours?!" Raditz was slightly annoyed. Krillen looked up and put his right hand behind his head slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah bro, I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind at the moment that's all." Krillen said apologetically.

"What's eating ya then?" Raditz asked.

"I'm having these dreams….." Krillen recalled the horrid nightmare to Raditz getting a lot of head nodded and 'mmm'ing and 'rrrr'ing. When he finished there was a minute of silence.

"Ah-ha!" Raditz announced. "You need to consult a book" Raditz grinned. And Krillen sweat dropped. "No Krillen man I'm being serious there are books on dreams and shit. Or you should see a wizardy voodoo person that does all that magic mojo. Or maybe more meditation?" Krillen nodded, Raditz was only trying to be helpful.

_**The park around 1pm…**_

Vegetas stomach grumbled as him and Bulma wandered aimlessly around the park talking about random subjects, neither wanting to leave the others company. Vegeta blushed as his stomach refused to shut up.

"Want to stop at that little café for lunch? Hey what time is it anyway. I'm beat." Bulma yawned.

"Yes I would like to, and it's 1:27 woman." He smirked at her.

"My name is Bulma!"

"Whatever woman, I have practise this evening so we better eat and go or I'll be late." Bulma went red with anger. _I thought now that we were an item he'd at least call me by my name._ Bulma followed Vegeta into the café and that sat down to eat, it was quite busy, which was fine as it meant they could avoid awkward silences, not that there would be much talking as Vegeta of course order half the café and ate all of it.

"I thought you didn't need to practise? And where do you put all of that food?!" Bulma exclaimed in awe as Vegeta devoured plate after plate after plate.

"Well I changed my mind. Practise can't hurt. Means I can whip the other half-wits into shape. And anyway why do you want to know where it all goes? Jealous? Because I can eat a lot of food and still look awesome?" he smirked again at her. Bulma was boiling over.

"For your information mister! I eat like a _normal _person! Not like some starving baboon!" she folded her arms and Vegeta said no more, happy that he could still wind her up, he loved seeing the fire in her cool blue eyes.

Vegeta drove Bulma home after they had eaten, they pulled up outside Capsule Corporation and neither of them moved they just sat in silence.

"Bye, then Vegeta." Vegeta picked up on the distance in her voice aswell as the sadness, he grabbed her hand as she went to undo her seatbelt, causing Bulma to look up at him her eyes looking deeply

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with certainty, he half smiled at her as he lent in and kissed, making his stomach somersault, his heart thump and his head go dizzy. He pulled away and Bulma smiled at him before getting up and leaving. Vegeta sat in the car until she was safely in the house and then sped off. As he was driving to school to go to practise he touched his lips and smiled.

_** A few hours later at Launches house…**_

It was 6pm by the time Launch arrived home; Tien walked her to her front door. She smiled up at him as he smiled back.

"Thank you for today; I had a really lovely time." She blushed as she stared into his eyes; it sent pleasant shivers through her body. She felt safe with Tien, the porch light was illuminating all of his features and she hoped that he would kiss her.

"And I did too, thank you for coming Launch." He took a step back and went to leave, shocking Launch.

"Hey, Tien, I was wondering earlier when you said about the tickets, what did you mean when you said-"

"It doesn't matter. Goodnight." And with that he walked back to his car leaving a Launch on the doorstep whirling. _I'll never be good enough for her. _He thought.

**A/N: that concludes chapter 15! How will Bulma and Vegeta fair in school tomorrow? How long will Vegetas dad stay nice for? Will Launch and Tien get together? And what of Krillens dreams? Find out in the next chapter! R&R **

CrookedMoonlight


	16. A Brief Week

Chapter 16 – A Brief week!

**Warning: contains mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

When Bulma awoke on Monday morning and peered out the window she was glad it was sunny, it would make school easier. She went about doing her normal routine of showering and getting ready, she was starting to get nervous. _How will Vegeta react at school to me with everyone around? What if it all goes downhill? _Not only was she nervous about what the other students at school would think, but she also had to think of an excuse for her after school detentions every day after school this week. One thing put Bulma at ease and she got dressed, the fact she knew that Yamcha wouldn't be anywhere near school for the next two weeks. She was in such a daze this morning that she didn't even hear her mother call up the stairs that breakfast was ready. She tidied up her full fringe and looked once over in the mirror before making her way down stairs for breakfast, as she walked downstairs she thought she heard talking in the kitchen. _What's dad doing home at this time? He's normally in his lab. _Bulma smiled, happy that she was getting to see her father; it was a rarity to catch him in the evening let alone the morning. Bulma strolled into the kitchen with a massive smile on her face, however when she entered the room her heart stopped. It wasn't her dad sitting down talking to her mother, it was Vegeta. Bulma blushed profoundly as their eyes met and he gave her a half smile, his black eyes seemed soft and calm today and his flame like hair looked soft not menacing. The tension was so thick and Bulma was lost for words which she had come to realise happened a lot when she was around Vegeta. She simply pursed her lips and made her way over to the breakfast bar and began to dig into her healthy breakfast of half a grapefruit topped with two teaspoons of sugar to sweeten it aswell as some bran flakes with blackberries and raspberries mixed in. She felt self-conscious about eating infront of him but then she thought about the way he ate which made her feel slightly better. Bulmas mother continued humming as she washed dishes even when Bulma shouted at her that she and Vegeta were leaving for school.

_** At school…**_

Bulma and Vegeta rushed down the empty school corridors to their form, once again the pair were late, however this time there was a relationship change.

"Woman! That is _the _last time I'm taking you for a 'quick coffee' before school! You take ages!" Vegeta was pretty annoyed they were in enough trouble as it was at the moment without adding lateness to the list.

"Vegeta, you don't understand the coffee has to be perfect! And there are so many options and combinations! Hot, cold, cream or without!" Bulma was daydreaming as they jogged. Finally they reached their form room. They burst in as Vegeta started his next whinge.

"Well. Women. I may not know about coffee. But, what I do know is that the female race is petty and annoying!" the couple were facing eachother full on, unawares as to the rest of the study body enjoying the argument.

"Petty?! Petty?! We are not petty!" Bulma puffed up. "We just have uniqueness and extravagance! Not boring and plain old things like you males!" Vegeta folded his arms and smirked. He had won this one.

"Really? Then I dare you to not interfere with the coffeemakers coffee-making when we next get one!" he flashed a challenging look with his eyes.

"Challenge accepted." Bulma said with every confidence. The pair turned around and stopped instantly. The whole class was facing them along with the teacher. The two of them blushed with embarrassment.

"Now , . If you could quiet down with your flirtatious arguments, now please take you're seats." Bulma and Vegeta glanced at eachother and half smiled they really had been flirting. Bulma followed Vegeta to two seats near the corner of a classroom as she did she thought she heard bitchy whispers. Chi and the rest mouthed a 'sorry' obviously for not saving them seats. Bulma sat twiddling her thumbs. _How long until they all find out? _ She glanced at Vegeta who was staring straight ahead. _How does he always look so cool, and calm? _She sighed as the bell rang. _What rumors were going to surface through the course of the week! _

"Woman…" Vegeta said rather too softly causing Bulma to look up and get lost in his eyes. The distance between them was short and intoxicating. "Shall we go to lesson?" Bulma nodded as they got up, and she slipped her hand into his sending shockwaves through her body. They made sure that they were the last to leave the classroom, Bulma relaxed slightly as she realised that they had Adv. Science first thing luckily with no one who would cause a fuss. Bulma glanced up at Vegeta and saw him smirking away to himself.

"Why are you smirking Vegeta?" Bulma said questioningly. He turned to her and his smirk grew bigger, almost to a smile.

"Well-"He began.

"OH GUYS! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Goku came running up behind the pair and embraced them in a massive hug with a huge grin on his face. "I couldn't really believe it when Chi told me the news! But here we are!" Vegeta scowled at ChiChi and then frowned slightly at Bulma who seemed to still be recovering from the hug. "I just can't believe you didn't say anything at practice last night… buuuuut that does explain you zoning out a lot…"

"Enough kakarott!" Vegeta proclaimed. Goku knew that he only called him that when he getting annoyed.

"CONGRATULATIONS GUYS!" shouted Chi, Juu, Marron and Krillen from behind Goku, Marron mumbled a yeah and Raditz cheered. Bulma blushed.

"Awww, thanks guys! But you going to be late? You know what that teachers like…" Chi gasped as she checked the time on her watch.

"Is it that time already?! Oh dear! We best go before we end up with the two love birds in afterschool detention!" The gang all went their separate ways and Bulma and Vegeta wandered into their lesson, luckily their teacher wasn't there yet! They took a seat at the back of the room; Bulma got out her book and pen and sighed. _Who doesn't know? I cannot believe Goku just blurted it out like that! Oh well could've been infront of far worse people! _She absent mindedly started clicking her pen as she stared ahead.

"I thought we were keeping this under wraps for a while? Why did you tell everyone?" Vegeta grumbled as the teacher hurried in scribbling stuff on the board for today's lesson. It was a bunch of physics equations, and it was to be done in silence.

"I didn't tell _everyone _Vegeta, that's a bit of an over-exaggeration! I told Chi and Juu! That's two people!" Bulma hissed at him.

"You told the harpy with the loudest gob in the school! What did you expect?! I'm sure everyone will know in the next ten minutes!"

Bulma slammed her fist on the table. "That '_harpy' _is one of my best friends! So watch your tongue! And I'm sorry for being so happy that I decided to tell someone the good news! Damn you!"

"_Woman…_" Vegeta began as tears leaked out Bulmas deep blue eyes as she stormed out the classroom.

_**Advanced English…**_

The three girls sat around one of the square tables as they had some time spare after completing the exercise that had been set out by the teacher.

"So Launch I guess you've heard about Vegeta and Bulma?" Chi directed the question right at her brunette friend.

"Not really but I had an inkling." She simply replied. Chi stared at her for a few seconds more to see if she could see even the slightest hint of jealously in her blue eyes. _She and Vegeta were going out at one point they both blew it off as a 'phase' but I know Launch she would never do anything half-heartedly, she must have some input on the subject. _She turned away from her and struck up a conversation about the hottest celebs with Juu.

Launch was torn. In some respects she was happy that they weren't pestering her about her weekend with Tien and in other ways she was also slightly raw about the whole Vegeta and Bulma thing. _No._ she thought to herself. _That subject is closed. _Determination crossed her features as she thought about how curt Tien had been last night with her when she had asked about the tickets. _What's up him? _Launch wanted to find out soon. The rest of the lesson continued with Launch deep in thought whilst the other two girl's chit chattered away.

_**Basic Math…**_

Marron felt happy today she had spent some time with Krillen over the weekend and formed a really good friendship. She was even happier that Nicole and Robyn had been suspended which meant they wouldn't be lurking in the back of the room listening in to her conversations with their radar ears.

Raditz burst out laughing causing Marron to jump as Goku made stupid faces.

"Gee Raditz you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said smiling and giggling. She expected some sort of answer from Raditz but none came he was back talking to Goku about what the girls (especially 18) had been up to over the weekend. _Why doesn't he just ask me?! I was with them yesterday! _Marron thought angrily. "Well I was with them yesterday at the salon…" Raditz turned to face her and his face lit up. _But not for me…_ Marron thought miserably.

"Did you know I happen to come up in the conversation?" he said twiddling his thumbs.

"Nope just Vegeta and Bulma…" Marron stated.

"Yeah I can't believe those two! I don't know how long it will last, they both have really short fuses." Raditz said as Goku just nodded on the matter.

_**Advanced Science…**_

Vegeta growled and got up to chase her, but was immediately met by a booming voice from the front of the room.

"Mr Ouji sit back down! You're already treading on thin ice in this school lets not make it crack!" Vegeta did as he was told begrudgingly as waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang the teacher dismissed them Vegeta sprung out of his seat and hurried out the room. _Where could the woman be?! _ He walked down hallway after hallway and somehow ended up at the canteen so he decided to quickly get a bite to eat. He grabbed a double chocolate muffin off the counter and a carton of juice and devoured it in a matter of seconds before heading to his locker. _This woman is going to drive me insane. _He thought. _She's overtaking my mind. _Vegeta felt warmth tickle his skin and he held his breath. When he turned round his heart smiled but his face didn't it was Bulma. He stood there staring into the calm blue eyes which showed no signs of their earlier dispute.

"Vegeta, I apologise about earlier." She looked to the floor. "I really overreacted. We should've spoken more before deciding what to do or not to do about this." She pursed her lips and looked up at his coal black eyes. She could almost see the cogs in his brain working as he took in what she had said.

"Apology accepted." He said and Bulma grinned. "On one condition." Her smile faltered.

"What is that?" she asked puzzled. _What could he want?_

"You buy me lunch for a week." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah I guess I can." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. Vegeta was taken aback. Frozen to the spot. She had almost caught him off guard. And he was afraid he could've hurt her. He realised he hadn't responded and thought it best to embrace her back. He wrapped his around her waist; his skin tingled as they touched and his brain started to feel fuzzy, and as he started to slightly relax the bell rang again. The pair pulled apart and made their way to history lost in thoughts.

The day and eventually the week went by slowly as they kept quiet and sat at the back of classrooms enjoying subtle flirting and avoiding arguments where possible, when they were together they occasionally got the eyeball from one of the students or they heard a few whispers. When they didn't have class together they avoided as much conversation with others as possible which for Vegeta wasn't very hard, but for Bulma it was hell. She could almost feel the daggers in her back from her friends as Bulma chose to sit alone. _How long am I going to have to do this for? _Lots of questions burned in her mind as the end of the day came to a close and the weekend was to start again.

She sat in the detention room at opposite ends to Vegeta, the teacher didn't want them near eachother so they could cause trouble it had been like this all week and due to the amount of work they hadn't even seen eachother in the evenings. They had only been able to share a giggle and a glance and sometimes a hug. So much needed to be said between the pair and next few weeks were going to be tough. The question in Bulmas mind was _can we survive it?_

**Will Bulmas relationship survive the stress of school, friends and family? What's going to happen with Launch and Tien? What really happened when she and Vegeta dated? What lengths is Marron going to go to, to get Raditz to notice her? All will be revealed in the next few chapters!**

**A really short chapter I know, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooooooooooooo long with a full time job and hobby it's hard to find time to write. And when I do have amazing ideas for the story it's always when I can't write them down. So if any of you guys have any suggestions on where you want the story to go then feel free to message me! **** I ended the chapter how I did to speed things up a bit to make it a bit more interesting! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Let The Struggle Begin!

Chapter 17 – Let The Struggle Begin!

**A/N It's a bit of a lengthy one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character or the film mentioned in this fanfic!**

**Warning: Some mild language.**

It was around 8pm when Bulma Briefs fell onto her bed with an exasperated sigh as she let all her pent up frustration out. It had been a long week at school and an even longer weekend. Everything seemed to be going pear shaped, she had barely seen her friends. She looked to the ceiling slightly hurt. _They haven't rung all weekend. But then again I don't deserve to hear from them, I've been really distant this past week. Wrapped up in all my thoughts and emotions. Maybe I should ring Chi…. What would I say? _Bulma got up and went to wash ready for bed as she played a scene in her heads of her and Chi's phone call…_'Hey Chi! I know I've been a complete bitch but how are ya?!' _Bulma rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. _I really wanted to see Vegeta this weekend or at least do some soul searching. _She walked back into her room and into bed. _I need to figure things out, I cannot keep ignoring my friends, I mean the cats out the bag now everyone knows about our relationship so there's no need to be all hush hush surely? I __**must **__talk to Vegeta about all this. _With that last thought she closed her heavy eyelids, for the first time in a while she was filled with worry…

_**Vegeta's house…**_

Vegeta punched the punch bag one last time with all his force dislodging the chain from the ceiling and sending the heavy weight flying effortlessly across the room in one clean punch. Unfazed and proud of his power he wiped the miniscule bead of sweat from his forehead which had accumulated over his intense training session. He flexed his muscle before doing some warming down exercises. _Tomorrow is Monday… back to school… and her…_ his heart jumped at the thought of the blue haired beauty. _I can't keep everything in the shadows… especially her… she's just too bright…_ he looked to the floor and stalked off to shower, even though he hadn't worked up a sweat; showering after a workout always made him feel better aswell as help to clear his foggy mind.

As the water ran down his toned body he thought carefully about his plan of action aswell as his reasons behind his current ones. _If only she knew… the both of them…how can I make her understand? She is already sacrificing so much to be with me. Her friends won't stick around forever whilst she ignores them… there must be a way to walk on egg shells without breaking them… _ with that last thought Vegeta dried off and slept.

_**Marron's house…**_

It was about 11pm and Marron still tossing and turning in her small single bed, thoughts of 18 and Raditz plaguing her mind as tears rolled down her round cheeks. _If only I was like her; skinny, tall and beautiful, she like a fake model, but she's real… then maybe he'd take notice of me more… all he ever does is talk about her… she never really notices him and literally falls at her feet. _Plans spun around a frustrated Marron's head, when one in particular came to her, it was perfect. _But how should I go about it? _That was the hard part. She drifted off into a deep slumber hoping that a fool-proof plan may come too her.

_**Launch's House….**_

Launch was still in a smiling stupor as she entered her bedroom after an amazing day out with Tien. She fell onto her bed and thought about the events of the day. They'd gone for a long walk around the woods and eventually the park chatting away and laughing completely care free. They also stopped for ice creams and Tien had ended up with quite a lot of it on his nose causing them both to fall about laughing. She smiled. He had shown none of the slight hostility that he had during their previous excursion, even when he had walked her to the door after catching a movie (she'd made him watch a film called mean girls) he had been friendly and kissed her hand before leaving shocking Launch and causing the massive silly smile she was still wearing on her face. Luckily for her, her mother wasn't awake when she returned home as she may have thought something else had happened. She tutted. _Mum can be annoying but at the moment she's all I've got after all it has been a few tough years for the both of us… _she closed her eyes at the memory which was eating away at her heart.

_**Monday Morning…**_

Bulma awoke determined to set all the wrongs right, but which one to start with was the question. _Hmm, Vegeta or Chi? Maybe Chi then I can consult her about all this?_ She brushed her hair and gave herself a once over in the mirror winter was on it was and the wind was howling today so she had chosen to wear some white skinny jeans and pink t shirt and a navy blue woolly jumper. She tied her hair in a bun and sighed. _At least one good thing came from the weekend. I got my car back! _She walked down the stairs quietly as her parents (or her mum as dad was always in the lab) were still asleep. Bulma grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and walked out to the garage. There sat her little blue convertible look shiny and new. She smiled broadly at the little bug car and gave the bonnet a pat, she clambered in eager to drive it again. She hit the switch to open the garage doors for 20seconds as she turned on the engine and drove out.

Bulma walked into her favourite coffee shop and began to relax at the wonderful smells, as she stood in the never ending queue she peered at all the delightful Panini's and pastries through the glass. _Hmm maybe I'll have a skinny poppy seed muffin this morning? Or maybe a blueberry one? _Spoilt for choice Bulma hadn't noticed the serving staff getting rather irate at her daze, she blushed in embarrassment before ordering.

"Oh, er sorry! Please can I have a skinny blueberry muffin and a cappuccino to take away, oh wait can you make-"she stopped herself as she remembered her bet with Vegeta about not messing with an order, she mentally growled and cursed him. "Never mind, that'll be all thank-you." As she stood waiting for her order she started to worry as guilt flooded over her. _I didn't tell Vegeta to not pick me up… man he is going to be so angry! Oh well he should've called. _Said another voice in her head. The guy behind the till called 'Jerry' handed her the items and punched numbers into the cash machine. Bulma watched as his spindly fingers worked.

"That will be $7.10 please ma'am." Bulma looked at him slightly taken aback at how he had addressed her. She didn't expect him to talk to her properly, she blinked twice to see if the man infront of her changed into someone who looked more fitting, but he didn't. There before her stood the same tall slim ginger cashier with thick black glasses a million freckled and a slight hunch back. Dumbfounded she hand him the exact money without a word and proceeded to a table to eat the muffin, she could sip the cappuccino on the way to school. _School _she thought. Has changed my life dramatically in only a few short weeks. After devouring the small muffin which filled her up enough she made her way out the door and was almost blown back inside by the severity of its force. _Maybe it's not safe enough to drive… _an image of Chi flashed through her head. _No, I must go to school I don't want her to think that I'm avoiding her anymore. _With determination she made her way through the wind into the car.

The wind was buffeting the blue car from every angle as Bulma tried to masterfully sip her cappuccino from her cup aswell as steer the vehicle as she drove down the road. She split a bit of it on her leg and dropped the cup on her foot causing her to jump and look down suddenly cursing aswell as unintentionally steering the vehicle out in the middle. Her heart raced as she looked up as a yellow car swerving out the way as screeching tyres filled her ears and tears ran down her cheeks as she also slammed her breaks on. With her heart still racing and her body shaking she hadn't realised the driver of the car had gotten out. She was petrified as the person banged on her window. The driver appeared to be male. Bulma wound down the window ready to either be shouted at or punched by the stormy aggressive look on his face. However when he saw her his features softened.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked her as a bit of blood trickled down his features, he looked strange to Bulma, the sort of guy you would not want to meet down an alley at night alone. Alarm bells were ringing in her head but the situation over-powered them.

"Yes I am. I'm, I'm so sorry! The drink! It just, it just-"She was hysterical.

"No damage done just be careful!" he said as he walked off but not before noting the registration number 'BULM4' he got back in his car and drove away like nothing had even happened. Bulma started the cars' engine quickly as she wanted to get herself to school and out of danger she was also grateful the airbags didn't go off and the cars didn't collide imagine explaining that to her parents after only just getting it back. The wind had died down as she drove slowly to school.

_**Vegetas house…** _

Vegeta awoke alarmed as he had overslept. He jumped out of bed and pulled some clothes on. _Bloody women isn't going to let me being late go, bet that's all she'll go on about on the way to school. _He smirked at the thought of a verbal spar a perfect start to a Monday morning providing it didn't get too out of hand. He walked down the flights of stairs, cursing to himself about how long it was from his room to the kitchen. When he eventually got into the kitchen he was shocked to see his mum up, _well obviously she is up! I'm running late! _He scowled at his stupidity and went to grab some cereal.

"Vegeta dear I thought you'd left already! You normally gone way both we wake up." She sounded shocked. "Go on off you go before you get in any more trouble than what I'm already hiding for you from your father." She looked at him worryingly.

"Yes mother. Talk of the devil, where is he?" he said in a bored sort of tone.

"Vegeta don't talk about your father like that!" she scolded her son. "He left really early this morning, in his convertible why?"

"Doesn't matter." He said before leaving. _What's so important had to leave early this morning and take the convertible he is always saying he'll sell as he hates it sooo much._ Something wasn't sitting right; he climbed into his own car and drove off to pick up the woman.

As he neared Capsule Corporation his heart rate increased. He always got nervous whenever something involved the woman, he grumbled before an image of the kiss the shared on the doorstop of her home popped into his mind causing his cheeks to flush. He put his foot on the accelerator as if to try and escape his own thoughts before speedily pulling over outside Capsule Corp. He waited for the woman to appear and after ten minutes aswell as sending her a text he bibbed his horn. _Where the hell is she? _Horrible thoughts flashed through his mind of burglars and rapists. He waited a further two minutes before leaping out the car and with all his strength he made himself walk calmly to the door and knock. He heard someone coming and he took a deep breath. When the door was opened he got even more annoyed it was Bunny, Bulmas mother.

"Oh Vegeta dear please come in!" She said as she raised a hand to her mouth in shock, taking in his handsome features. _If only I wasn't married… _Vegeta took a seat as Bunny chatted away. "What can I help you with? Would you like a cup of tea or some biscuits or-"

"No thank you." He said through gritted teeth. Where was the woman she was cutting it close now especially as she probably expected him to get her a coffee. _Coffee _he smiled as he remembered their little bet. "Where is the damn woman!" he exclaimed in frustration causing Bunny to jump.

"Oh dear, did I not tell you? She left at the crack of dawn this morning-"Vegeta stood up.

"She did what?!"

"Yeah she must've been itching to drive her car again after her dad fixed it up last night" she smiled "Mind you after-"Vegeta was gone before she could finish about the dangerous winds.

A very annoyed Vegeta jumped into his car and sped off towards school as fast as he could, traffic blurred past him, people were shouting and cars were tooting their horns at him but he didn't care. The speed was easing off the anger inside him. _Why did the idiot woman not tell me? _"Gah! Like mother like daughter I guess." _But not father like son _he thought, _I will never be like that monster. _His ribs throbbed in memory of past events. Once he pulled up at school he got his car and silently walked into form. He stopped just through the doors and looked around but he couldn't see her. He scanned again and couldn't spot or hear her.

"Yo Vegeta! Where's Bulma? Not another week long relationship I hope!" Chi shot at him. _Why isn't she here yet? He was starting to worry. _

"I am not the woman's chauffeur. She is more than capable of finding her own way into school!" He spat back. Chi grumbled something at him before facing the front. _I hope she is okay… _Vegeta took a seat with the annoying harpies and Krillen and Kakarott. Minutes passed by and there was still no sight of the woman he tapped his foot impatiently as his mood began to sour.

"Hey Vegeta chill man I'm sure she'll turn up soon don't worry." Goku said with good intent.

"What makes you think I care Kakarott!" Vegeta said annoyed. Goku ignored his comment; _I know he cares which is why he is acting like such a prick. _

"Hey Krillen!" Marron grinned. "Did you have a good weekend?" Krillen caught sight of her and smiled back as he noticed 18 was staring right at the pair.

"Yeah thanks, its shame I didn't get to see you though!" he replied back.

"Yeah I know! I got everything done okay though! Would've been more fun if you were there! It always is." She smiled at him and he returned it once again.

18 hadn't missed a beat. _Geeez they're such flirts _she thought_. Oh well I guess Krillen deserves to be happy after our wibbly wobbly relationship! _That's when bell rang and everyone filed out of form to their lessons. Everyone left and Vegeta got up slowly and made his way to Advanced Science on his own. _Where is she? What could've happened? I drove the root she would've driven and I didn't see her. But then again I was going too fast to notice. _He cursed himself before he walked into the room; he noticed that someone was sitting in his and Bulmas seats. He blinked and looked again. It was Bulma! His heart raced as he walked over to her and took a seat.

Bulma looked up in shock. "Vegeta…" Her voice sounded quiet. He noticed her cheeks looked red and she'd tried to cover them up with make-up. Her mascara was slightly under her eyes. _Maybe she's been crying? But why. _She blinked hard and took a deep breath in and smiled at him.

"Woman…" was all he could manage. The smile she had given him was reassuring. "Why? Where?-"

"I can explain-" she gripped his hand as if she were about to lose him, a look of desperation crossed her face but she was quick enough to cover it up and calm her thoughts as the car scene played in her mind.

"No, I do not think so this week you two!" the teacher was standing right infront of them. "Vegeta. Please move over there now, no more water works Miss Briefs we had enough of that when you came in." Vegeta looked at her questioningly as she nodded at him before whispering 'go' at him she didn't want him in any more trouble. Vegeta moved seats as he was told.

_**Basic Maths…**_

Goku, Raditz and Marron had the rare opportunity of getting the table which was a row of three this week, Marron was sat inbetween the two boys. She looked up at the clock half the lesson had already gone by and the two boys had been talking non-stop.

"Hey Marron you've been oddly quiet today." Raditz said as he touched her shoulder causing Marron to jump and draw a line across the circle she was drawing with the compass. "Oops." Was all Raditz could manage as Marron looked up at him; he looked into her eyes as she puffed up a bit. He knew she wasn't very angry. But then again she wasn't the hot headed type like most of the girls. She was down to earth.

"Well maybe that's because I was actually concentrating on my work instead of talking about football and practise and baseball and Bulma and everything else under the sun Radz." Raditz smiled she hadn't called him 'Radz' in a long time. It felt nice.

"Well seeing as you just listed all the topics we were talking about then you couldn't have been concentrating _that_ much eh?" He smirked at her.

"Girls can multi-task." Was all she replied.

"Hey Marron, what's the deal with you and Krillen anyway?" Marron sweat dropped.

"The deal?" she asked nervously had Goku cottoned on to her plan? _No impossible! _Marron thought.

"What deal?!" Raditz shouted loud enough he didn't hear Marron. _No one dates her without my approval!_

"Oh. Well-" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"We're good friends and he comes over to mine to study on weekends and stuff." Marron simply replied. Raditz said no more. _And stuff? What stuff! _ He thought to himself.

_**Advanced English…**_

"I can't believe how close Marron and Krillen are!" Chi announced as her, Juu and Launch walked to Advanced English. Launch smiled she knew they were close and found it cute.

"Yeah well who cares they deserve eachother." 18 said and walked a little head. Chi glanced and Launch and they said no more on the subject which was obviously tweaking nerves. The trio sat a circular table and said nothing for three quarters of the lesson as they quickly worked through the mammoth task set by the teacher so they could talk afterwards. Once all three of them had handed in theirs books the teacher congratulated them on their quick work.

"Ahh Launch you never told us about your hot date with Tien the other week!" Chi sounded excited.

"Well" she blushed. "It wasn't much really. Well it was." She took a breath in. "we were having a really great time then some girls were being nasty so we left. Tien was all gentlemen like. I disagreed with leaving as the tickets must've cost a lot and he doesn't come from a money background. He walked me to the door and we said our goodbyes and I thought he was going to kiss me, however I let curiosity get the best of me and spoke about the tickets and he got all curt almost angry and left." Launch finished all glum. Chi and 18 both 'hmmmed'. "I saw him again this weekend though and well we had an AMAZING time! We went for a long walk and got some ice cream! And oh Tien got some on his nose! Then I dragged him to watch mean girls at the cinema! I think he secretly enjoyed it." She giggled and Chi and Juu smiled, they hadn't seen Launch look this happy since the accident. "Then he walked me to the door like the time before and he kissed me-" She blushed at the thought.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chi and 18 squealed getting a dangerous look from the teacher. "He did what?! So are you together now?" Chi asked.

"We're soo happy for you L!" 18 exclaimed finally some good news!

"Guys, guys" she laughed. "Thanks, but he kissed me hand and no I don't think we are!" The girls look at Launch in disappointment. A hand was better than no kiss after all.

"Oh but that is just soo romantic! Tell us again in more detail!" Chi said. And that was how the rest of lesson continued.

_**Advanced Science…** _

The bell rang for break and Vegeta got up and walked over to where Bulma was packing her stuff, his mind whirling. _What did he mean the water works from earlier? What happened?_

Just as Bulma finished putting her stuff away she felt someone behind as her skin prickled and as she turned around her features lit up.

"Vegeta!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck and his found their way to her waist.

"Woman" he merely said as they made a tiny bit of distance between their bodies. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, _what was wrong with her earlier. _He looked a little deeper into them not realising the deeper he looked into hers the deeper he was allowing her to look into him. There was a definite sadness in those blue depths.

Bulma pulled away slightly from the quick hug and saw that Vegeta was fixated on her, their eyes locked and she felt as though he was searching her soul, she felt slightly uncomfortable until she realised his were getting softer, she stared into those black pools, there beneath under the mask if arrogance and ignorance she was sure she saw a glimmer of something good, just as she tried to reach for it his eyes began to harden that's when she leaned in and kissed him, both their lips hot with unspoken desires. Vegeta was shocked and first going rigid and then relaxed into it wanting more. The teacher coughed behind them and the couple left hand in hand just as the sun came streaming through the windows.

What did Vegeta mean when he spoke about _both _of them? And what's Marron's plan? What accident was Chichi talking about? When will all the ice be broken between Bulma and Chi? Why is Vegeta so afraid of his relationship with Bulma? And why did the strange man take note of Bulmas number plate is it really for insurance purposes or personal ones? Find put in following chapters!

**A/N: I really hope that this chapter makes up for some of my not so good ones aswell as all the delays!**

CrookedMoonlight 


	18. Unspoken Intricacies

Chapter 18 Unspoken Intricacies 

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" _honked a car horn outside the little flats window. The occupant rolled over grumpily grabbing the second pillow and pulling it over his head to block out the sound of the West City's morning traffic. He grumbled as his sleep seemed to permanently disturbed. _Bloody traffic. I wanted to re-join the blonde beauty in my dreams. _The young man peered through his blurry eyes to the alarm clock on his askew beside table. _9:30. _He groaned again as he thought about his ex-girlfriend and all that had happened these past weeks. _I need to apologise. _He got out of bed lazily and wandered around his box room in a daze still disorientated from last night's alcoholic adventures. Abandoning his search for clothes he went into the pokey bathroom and went for a leak. Leaving the chain un-flushed he went to wash his hands in the sink, he took no note of the greeny colour it was staining. The boy looked into the mirror and saw himself staring back at him. His black hair was going astray and he had bags under his eyes. Yamcha took a closer inspection and saw a tiny bit of stubble developing. He sighed and stalked back into his bedroom to find some semi-decent clothes.

_**Orange Star High**_

As the couple made their way down the hallway Bulma suddenly stopped and looked at Vegeta.

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She turned to go as Vegeta _hmphed _in annoyance. "What's wrong with that?" she turned to face him hands on her hips.

"I'm hungry." He remarked arms folded across his chest.

"You're always hungry!" Bulma said exasperatedly. "Anyway I will only be a few minutes." She cooled her temper down.

"Your 'few minutes' is forever with all that puckering up and stuff you females do! All the darn food will be gone!"

"Well a girl has to look her best Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed hotting up again.

"The best you could ever look is if you've been dunked in a sewer and then pulled through a hedge backwards! And a cow's arse would still look more attractive! Now can we get going! I'm hungry!" He moaned not knowing the extent of his words. Bulma screeched in anger as tears pricked her eyes. _How could that moron suggest that __**I **__Bulma Briefs am ugly! Ugh! The cheek of him! _

"No you can go on your own Vegeta. I am going to use the bathroom." Vegeta was sure the last remark would've made her give up and go with him to the canteen but obviously not. He shrugged and walked off with a grumbling stomach in tow as Bulma turned around and walked into the girl's bathroom.

Vegeta entered the canteen and as usual saw the group sitting on the massive table at the centre of the room; Marron, Raditz, Launch, Tien, 18, Krillen and Goku.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku waved frantically at the stoic classmate. "Over here! There's some seats spare!" Vegeta acknowledge the fellow football player and walked casually over the gathering. "Hey buddy you okay? Still no sign of Bul-"

"I am not your 'buddy'" Vegeta said through ground teeth. Goku looked taken aback then got serious.

"Yeah right. Sorry. So as I was saying-"He began again.

"Where is your harpy mate? That you're constantly glued to." Vegeta smirked at his remark.

"You mean Chi. Oh she had to go to the bathroom." Something stirred in Vegeta. _What if she went to the same bathroom as the idiot woman? They might kick off and- Ahh what do I care anyway. _"You alright Vegeta you seem kind of tense." Goku asked.

"I'm just hungry." With that Vegeta got up and walked over to the serving station.

Goku looked down at his plate consisting of three chicken burgers, two beef burgers, three cookies and a blueberry muffin (which Chichi was making him eat; he'd much prefer a double chocolate one.) He dug in as he listened in on the conversations happening around him when one caught his attention in particular.

"So Krillen you and Marron are getting pretty close huh?" Goku could feel the jealousy radiating from 18 but Krillen was oblivious.

"Well uh…" Krillen was twiddling his thumbs as his cheeks began to grow hot.

"Don't play dumb with me!" 18 demanded making the bald man jump. "Spill it!" She was sizing him up and glaring at him which caused Goku to stop eating. Vegeta sat down and as a few awkward seconds passed 18 got up and walked away.

"Well that was entertaining." Vegeta smirked. _Good old banter now and again is healthy._

"Wha- What happened?" Raditz called from the other end of the table where he was seated with Marron. When Krillen met her eyes he blushed a bit.

"Err nothing really she was just upset about her erm history homework that I erm wouldn't give her the answers to." He sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "See it was nothing at all." He felt everyone's eyes burning him.

"Man I hope she's okay. She seemed pretty het up." Raditz pondered whether to go after her and thought it best not to.

"I'm sure she is fine Radz." Marron spoke softly touching his arm.

"Yeah I guess you're right Marron." He smiled at her and then went back to eating.

At the middle of the table Launch and Tien were giggling away and talking about the weekends adventures. No one had ever seen the two so happy before. Vegeta felt his heart pull ever so slightly causing him to look away and over to the window. Thoughts of their weeks together flashed through his memory. A few hugs and a couple of stolen kisses. One rather passionate one… some black spikey disarrayed hair past the window causing Vegeta to tense up. _ Could it be? _He stormed out the room in pursuit of the mysterious person.

_**In the girl's bathroom…**_

One of the tow cubicles was taken in the smallest girl's bathroom of the school so Bulma used the only empty stall (obviously!) once she had finished her and the girl next door both emerged at the same time and both clonked into eachother at the same time. Apologies were muttered as the two girls looked up to one another

"YOU!" both Bulma and Chichi exclaimed at the same time staring at eachother with the same intensity.

"Why have you been ignoring us?" Chi asked in a low voice. Bulma was shocked she was expecting to be yelled at and maybe even kicked off at with fists. "We were all really happy for you and Vegeta Bulma, but you closed us out. I was worried after all the happened with Yamcha…" she looked into Bulmas eyes with deep concern.

"Chi." Bulma began. "I really wanted to talk to you guys I was even going to call you last night. But. Me and Vegeta. Neither of us know what to do in this relationship, where we're headed and heck even how long it'll last. He wanted it kept on the low but everyone found out. I don't know why he wants it to be so secretive but he does and I respected that." She paused. "But now I realise that friends are more important and I don't want to lose what I've got, or I hope I still have." Bulma pursed her lips.

"It's fine. I think Vegeta has some things swept under the doormat if I'm honest, hopefully he'll settle down in a few weeks once he has things sorted. Whatever they may be." Bulma nodded. _She's right. But why won't he confide in me? _

Vegeta walked around the science block hallway and past history out the double doors and that's when he came face to face with _him. _Yamcha. (Excuse current Yamcha bashing. Will be other people in the future! :3 ) Vegeta growled low enough the Yamcha wouldn't here.

"You've looked better." Vegeta said simple as Yamcha guarded himself. Vegeta noted that the players shirt was inside out and his trousers very loose. "What happened? Your new little whore dress you this morning?" Yamcha looked down and cursed himself for putting the shirt on inside out.

"Cool it Vegeta I'm just here to make peace." Vegeta didn't drop his guard.

"Peace with who? As far as I'm concerned no-one wants your rotten apologies. Now get lost! You've been suspended which means you're not allowed on school property! Go and find your next little slut to screw!" Vegeta warned him.

"I wanted to make peace with Bulma. Who in case you hadn't remembered was my last 'little whore'" Vegeta growled as his anger sky rocketed "and an ugly one to" Vegeta really wanted to punch him.

"Just because she wouldn't let you screw her as she has some sense of self-respect and morals doesn't make her ugly! And if you dare go anywhere near her again I will hurt you peasant!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Yamcha took a step towards him. _Big mistake _Vegeta thought. And then Yamcha took another.

"Me." Yamcha understood that they were now an item and rumors had also flown pretty quickly but he hadn't believed it until now. He swung at Vegeta who sprinted of the school property with Yamcha close behind.

_**History…**_

Everyone was sat together in history today as they had a supply teacher because there's was off sick, the register hadn't been taken and no-one did any work not that the teacher was too bothered anyway. The gang had seen Bulma enter with Chichi and not said anything against they all seemed to welcome her back with open arms. Bulma was getting particularly fidgety as Vegeta still hadn't made an appearance yet and it was already three quarters of the way through the lesson. She was worried. _I hope our argument hasn't pissed him off too much. _She thought about his stormy face before they parted ways. _Boy this will be one heck of a rocky relationship. _She hadn't been paying much attention to the others as she had been distracted but Bulma could see how close Launch and Tien had got. She had to be filled in on that one! The thing that had confused her was that Krillen always had eyes for 18 (according to Chi) and Marron had seemed to like Raditz, however now she took a step back and analysed it all Marron and Krillen seemed really close and 18 seemed to be jealous and Raditz, well he seemed to like 18 but also maybe Marron? Bulma shook her head _wow now that's confusing! _Krillen and Marron were giggling away when Krillen must've said something super funny as it caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the pair. Krillens hand dropped down onto Marron's causing her to stop her tirade of giggles, their eyes locked and Krillen leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Marron was shocked but his lips felt warm she seemed to like it. When they pulled apart they just stared at eachother intently smiling. 18 looked away and started writing furiously in her book pretending to be working and not see anything.

"So looks like we have a new couple!" Chi announced nervously. Noting the tensions in the group. Goku wolf whistled and Tien and Launch cheered lots of congratulations were spoken among comments about Krillen 'manning up'.

"I feel sick." Raditz announced before fleeing the classroom. _How could she. _He thought as he ran down the hallways to the bathroom. 18 watched the broad football player jogged out the room. She felt her heart tear not only at the fact Krillen moved on but at how wounded Raditz the big tough guy seemed to be. _He must've like Marron…_ she thought as she went about doing the work set to take her mind (and ears) off the shrill couple next to her.

Once Vegeta was a safe distance from the school he turned around just as Yamcha was about to swing a punch in his direction. He easily blocked it and the following blows.

"Why would she pick an emotionless twit like you over someone like me Vegeta? It doesn't make sense!" He gabbled.

"Because I'm not a young, budding up and coming male prostitute like yourself!" Vegeta shouted back as one of Yamcha punches hit his stomach. An image of the day Yamcha had Bulma pinned against the wall flashed through his head and he struck out at Yamcha knocking him to hard concrete. He picked him up and threw him against a fence before saying. "It'll be a million times worse next time if I catch you near or trying to get near her again." Vegeta growled leaving Yamcha on the floor among the broken fence.

**Will Vegeta tell Bulma about the confrontation with Yamcha? Or will she hear it from someone else? What about the sudden relationship of Marron and Krillen, will there be consequences? Will Yamcha manage to speak to Bulma without Vegeta knowing?**

**A/N: A short-ish one but thought I would keep the ideas flowing! Stay tuned! **

CrookedMoonlight.


End file.
